


A year in the life of the Baker Street boys.

by willowmellontree



Series: A time in the life of the Baker Street boys [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Birthdays, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Halloween, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, John Watson Being an Idiot, John Watson's Blog, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moriarty is Alive, Rosie is hilarious, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Summer, Texting, True Love, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 261
Words: 45,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: John has started his blog again after many years...





	1. 16/10/19

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm going to try and update every single day for an entire year. Some chapters will be shorter than others.

Hi it's John,

Sherlock told me I should start a brand new blog for some reason... Mostly because I was interrupting his deductions and I was an idiot. Apparently.

We're in the middle of a case at the moment that is barely a three, but he's bored. As usual.

Rosie is growing fast. Soon she'll be starting school and Sherlock better take her there every once in a while. I can't keep relying on Mrs Hudson all the time. I'm out of practice with writing at the moment. But there's nothing better to do on a Wednesday evening. Rosie's asleep at the moment and Sherlock is just laying there. Not moving a single muscle, or twitching or blinking. I might need to check he's breathing at the moment.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** 18:27 PM SherlockHolmes **

** Honestly, John, you're always an idiot, and you wrote this new blog of your own accord. SH **

** 18:31 PM John.H.Watson **

** Sure I did Sherlock. JW **

** 19:07 PM M.Hudson **

** Nice to see you've started a new blog, John. **

** 19:19 John.H.Watson **

** Thanks, Mrs H **


	2. 17/10/19

Hi, its John.

  
Sherlock solved that case I was talking about yesterday, and now he's playing with Rosie. He's giving her toys different voices, and they are currently having a tea party. It's quite sweet.

  
Mrs Hudson is coming up tonight and is cooking us a big family dinner. Greg and Mycroft are also coming over. I hope for Rosie's sake that Sherlock and Mycroft don't argue over something stupid.

  
Sherlock tried to convince me to let Eurus come over as well, but I doubt anyone will go for that idea. We asked Molly if she wanted to join us, but she couldn't.

  
Nothing else much to say. Except for something strange that happened today. There is a mysterious box full of costumes that are far too big for Rosie. Should I be worried?

  
That's about it for today; I hope you enjoyed today's blog.

* * *

** 16:38 SherlockHolmes **

** John, I'm not sweet. I was only playing with Rosie because you were moaning I wasn't productive yesterday. It wasn't a tea party either. It was a fairy princess meeting with tea and rainbow cake. **

** 16:42 John.H.Watson **

** Okay sorry, Sherlock. I didn't know it was a fairy princess meeting with tea and rainbow cake. XD **

** 16:51 Greg Lestrade **

** Yes, get it right, John. XD **

** 16:52 SherlockHolmes **

** Yes. Even Lestrade knew what it was, and he's not here yet. What does XD mean? **

** 16:59 John.H.Watson **

** It doesn't matter Sherlock. Your brother will be here in about ten minutes. **

** 17:01 SherlockHolmes **

** But people aren't supposed to be here until half-past. **

** 17:03 John.H.Watson **

** This is Mycroft we're talking about. **

** 17:07 M.Hudson **

** I hope that flat is clean up there boys. **

** 17:08 John.H.Watson **

** It was when I went upstairs. But I'm slightly worried as I haven't heard a thing from either Rosie or Sherlock. **

** 19:41 Greg Lestrade. **

** Thanks for inviting me to dinner, it was lovely. **

** 19:44 John.H.Watson **

** No problem Greg **

** 19:46 SherlockHolmes **

** What Lestrade means is that he enjoyed looking at Mycroft. **

** 19:50 Mycroft Holmes **

** No brother dear. You must have mistaken yourself for yourself and a certain other people. **

** 19:52 SherlockHolmes **

** Shut up Mycroft. **

** 19:57 John.H.Watson **

** Stop it, you two. The entire world can see your conversation. Sherlock, if you strop don't wake Rosie up or I will never talk to you again. **

** 20:00 SherlockHolmes **

** You wouldn't do that, John **.

** 20:11 SherlockHolmes **

** Would you? **

** 20:19 SherlockHolmes **

** John? **

** 22:14 SherlockHolmes **

** John!!!!!!!!! Answer me. **

** 23:58 SherlockHolmes **

** You fell asleep hours ago. Don't be boring and wake up. I want to do something with you. **

** 23:59 SherlockHolmes **

** Night John. **


	3. 18/10/19

Hi its John,

This morning I found Sherlock writing something. He hid it as soon as he noticed me, though. It's odd. He always stores his information in his mind and only writes if he's composing, but his violin and composing book were on the other side of the room.

I went and started to make breakfast as usual and went to get Rosie from her room, halfway through. I came back, and Sherlock was finishing the eggs. In the ten years that I've known him. He has never cooked breakfast for us.

He's acting strangely for some reason, and I know I won't get a straight answer if I speak to him in person so Please, Sherlock, tell me what you're up to.

Right then. I went to the clinic today, and Rosie went to playgroup. She's on half term next week.

I came home to find the smell of chemicals. You can guess what that is. Sherlock had covered the entire table some equipment I have never seen before and some bubbling green liquid. He had no safety goggles or gloves on, and everything was spilling everywhere.

That's not like him; he always makes sure everything is hygienic and that everything is safe. I had to raise my voice though because of Rosie's safety because I don't think he should be dealing with chemicals if he wasn't feeling right.

After Rosie had come back, she noticed he wasn't himself and gave him her favourite teddy. She never lets that thing out of her grasp.

I think I'm going slightly crazy.  That's about it today. I wish everything could be alright tomorrow. 

** 18:11 SherlockHolmes **

** I'm fine, John. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm acting perfectly normal. **

** 18:19 John.H.Watson **

** That's the thing though Sherlock. You don't act normal. **

** 18:21 SherlockHolmes **

** Right. Okay. How do you want me to act? **

** 18:28 John.H.Watson **

** Act like you. Be the Sherlock, I know. **

** 18:32 SherlockHolmes **

** But I haven't been the Sherlock you know for over seven years John. **

** 18:34 John.H.Watson **

** Oh. The fall.  **

** 18:39 SherlockHolmes **

** Yes, John. The fall.  **

** 18:42 John.H.Watson **

** Sherlock, are you sure you're okay? I can give you some time alone if you want. **

** 18:44 SherlockHolmes **

** I said I'm fine, John. I'll be in my room if you need me but only knock if it's serious. **

** 18:45 John.H.Watson **

** Okay  **

** 19:17 Mycroft Holmes **

** John, you idiot, Sherlock needs company. Not space. **


	4. 19/10/19

Hi its John,

Today was boring. I watched Doctor Who for most of the day while Rosie was with Mrs Hudson.

Sherlock was pretending not to watch it with me, but I'm sure he was trying not to shed a tear in Doomsday. He wanted to deny it after and said he was in his mind palace. Sherlock told me not to watch the Lazerus experiment because Mycroft auditioned for a part in that one and apparently wrote some of the episodes. I honestly can't believe Mycroft is a Doctor Who fan, but that man can be surprising sometimes. Also, there's a rumour that Greg auditioned for a role in 2012. I haven't seen that one yet. I need to introduce Rosie to it all when she's older.

I'm surprised Sherlock didn't find it all boring. We were sitting on the sofa, with the fire on and a blanket between us.

Rosie brought us up some cakes she was making with Mrs Hudson, and I'm proud to say, she's getting talented at it.

I can't think of anything else to say.

I'll talk soon.

** 18:05 PM MycroftHolmes. **

** John just to let you know, the Doctor Who thing is entirely confidential. Also, Sherlock used to love Doctor Who as a child.  **

** **

** 18:32 PM SherlockHolmes. **

** Stop giving away everything Mycroft. You were the one to get me into it anyway. I was not crying at Doomsday John. Stop Romanising everything. **

** **

** 18:39 PM John.H.Watson. **

** Ok, Sherlock. Thanks for watching it with me anyway. **

** **

** 18:46 PM SherlockHolmes **

** As I said, John. I wasn't watching it, but you're welcome. **

** **

** 18:51 PM SherlockHolmes **

** John, can we watch another episode? **

** **

** 18:53 PM John.H.Watson **

** Once Rosie's gone to bed. Which episode were you thinking? **

** **

** 18:58 PM SherlockHolmes **

** Utopia? **

** **

** 19:00 PM John.H.Watson **

** That's because you have a giant crush on John Barrowman. **

** **

** 19:02 PM SherlockHolmes **

** Shut up, John!!!!! **

** **

** 19:04 PM John.H.Watson **

** LOL. When you go through the kitchen, could you get me a cuppa? **

** **

** 19:05 PM SherlockHolmes **

** Get it your self. I'll be there in a minute. **


	5. 20/10/19

Hi its John,

Rosie woke me up early this morning and said: "Daddy, there are only eleven days till Halloween."  
I suppose Mrs Hudson told her yesterday. I told her to wait a little longer, so she went out of my room and pondered away. A little while later she came back with Sherlock in tow. He had bed hair and hadn't woken up yet. He sat on my bed and started to fall asleep again, but Rosie was getting impatient, so she began to pull me out.

  
I gave in and got up. It was five in the morning. I went downstairs with and put something on TV.  
When I had made breakfast for us, Sherlock was in the doorway and looked half-asleep. I'll tell you something; Sherlock is far too clingy when he's half asleep. I won't say anymore because he'll deny it.  
A few hours later, when it was a suitable time, we all got ready to go out and shop for Halloween costumes.  
In the end, Sherlock had brought her a little pirates costume. It was red with polka dots and came with a little sword, an eyepatch, and a hat. When we got home, we all snuggled on the sofa. Sherlock was looking at cases on his phone, and I was reading to Rosie.

  
These last few days have been quiet, but there's a saying—the calm before the storm.

18:34 PM Greg.Lestrade

Seems like an interesting day, John. Nothing much has been going on at the yard, but we'll take extra caution on Halloween.

18:37 PM John.H.Watson

It was an ok day but tiring. I must say, though, Sherlock is good at snuggling.

18:40 PM Greg.Lestrade

Are you sure there is something you're not telling us, John?

18:44 PM SherlockHolmes

Nothing is going on between us, Lestrade!

18:47 PM Greg.Lestrade

Yet.

18:50 PM SherlockHolmes

What do you mean, yet?

18:52 PM Greg.Lestrade

You two are so oblivious.

18:56 PM John.H.Watson

What are you talking about Greg?


	6. 21/10/19

Hi its John,

It was a late morning today. The sun was up, and I went downstairs to the smell of sausage and egg. The flat was clean, and it was a beautiful October morning. Sherlock was sitting there, in his chair with his black curls, nearly going over his eyes. The top button of his purple shirt was undone. I felt my heart skip a beat, but I think that was lack of tea.   
I know that's a load of rubbish.   
Sherlock had to go to Scotland Yard today, so I spent the day with Rosie in the flat. We played with some of her toys, and then we read some books.   
We went out to Costa for some lunch, and we sat in Trafalgar Square for a while. After that, we popped round to the yard so I could ask Sherlock if I should cook dinner or get a takeaway. My reply was "You could've texted me, John!!!!"  
Rosie and I went home after that, and I put her down for a nap. I watched another episode of Doctor Who and was halfway through the Voyage of the Damned when Sherlock walked in.

"John, why are you watching it without me? It has Kylie Minogue in it. You know I like this episode." This rant took half an hour. 

That's about it.   
  
  
19:20 PM Greg.Lestrade

Kiss him already.

19:23 PM John.H.Watson

Stop assuming Sherlock, and I are together, Greg. It's like me saying you and Mycroft are together.

19:39 PM MycroftHolmes

We are together, John. Stop putting your self in misery. 

19:44 PM John.H.Watson

I'm not in misery, Sherlock is my best friend, and I don't even like him in that way.

19:47 PM John.H.Watson

Mycroft, I think Sherlock just threw his computer out of the window.

19:52 PM MycroftHolmes

I wonder why.

19:56 PM John.H.Watson

It can't be the Doctor Who thing can it?

19:59 PM MycroftHolmes

John, you just told him that you didn't love him via a blog. 

20:02 PM John.H.Watson

But I don't love him. Not in that way.

20:08 PM Greg.Lestrade

I'm literally banging my head against a wall here. 


	7. 22/10/19

Hi its John,

Sherlock hasn't been talking to me today or even looking at me. He only went into the kitchen twice and then locked himself into his room the rest of the time. 

Mycroft went in and came out. He glared at me as if I'd killed someone and slammed the door.

Even Rosie didn't talk to me all day, and Sherlock let her in his room. I tried to knock and see what was wrong, but no one answered.

In the end, I had enough of the silence, so I took a train to Birmingham New Street. (I jumped on a random train and brought a ticket.) I thought that Sherlock might need some space, so I gave him the entire of Southern England to run around. I'm not home yet, but the train is about to leave. And yes, I did bring my computer with me. I didn't tell anyone where I was going. That was slightly stupid.

Could someone please tell me whats going on?

Rosie is going to be going to bed soon, and I haven't rung home yet. If anyone has been texting me and I haven't been answering, Its because I've used all my data.

I have now realized that I'm a terrible parent and a bad friend.

That's about it.

18:58 PM Greg.Lestrade

What have you done, John?

19:02 PM John.H.Watson

What do you mean, what have I done?

19:09 PM Greg.Lestrade

You left your little girl with a man that couldn't even handle looking after himself today. He didn't even know you'd gone and when he noticed, he had a panic attack.

19:14 PM John.H.Watson

But what about Mrs Hudson?

19:18 PM M.Hudson

I went to America yesterday, John.

19:27 PM Greg.Lestrade

Sherlocks going to be staying with Mycroft for a while. You need time, John, and if you want, I could look after Rosie for a few days.

19:32 PM John.H.Watson

Thanks, Greg, but I'm completely fine.

19:34 PM John.H.Watson

Greg is Sherlock, alright? I know what I said last night upset him, but I don't know why. 

19:37 PM Greg.Lestrade

He should be ok in a few days, but I'm keeping him off cases for a bit.


	8. 23/10/19

Hi, it's John.

Guys, I feel bad and I'm sorry for everything because I realised something today. I might be in love.

* * *

**17:54 PM Molly.Hooper**

**Who's the lucky soul?**

**17:59 PM John.H.Watson**

**I can't say, Molly. I don't want to cause any more pain then I have already.**


	9. 24/10/19

Hi it's John,

It's still quiet. I had a good day with Rosie this morning and then I went to my afternoon shift. 

I looked through some of the case emails but there was nothing interesting. There never seems like much to talk about and Sherlock, if you're reading this. I'm sorry that I said those things and I didn't mean it.

* * *

**19:00 PM SherlockHolmes**

**I forgive you, John.**

**19:34 PM John.H.Watson.**

**Do you?**

**19:37 PM SherlockHolmes**

**I'm not going to repeat myself, John. **

**19:40 PM John.H.Watson**

**Thanks, Sherlock**

**19:43 PM John.H.Watson**

**So when are you coming home?**

**19:45 PM SherlockHolmes**

**I don't know John.**

**19:48 PM John.H.Watson**

**Ok.**

**19:53 PM SherlockHolmes**

**Say hi to Rosie for me.**

**19:59 PM John.H.Watson**

**Will do.**


	10. 25/10/19

Hi it's John

I had a meeting this morning, and another tonight. It's general stuff about a new system at work. 

It's getting boring without Sherlock here, and I can't watch Doctor Who anymore without him so I'm a bit stuck. I had to leave Rosie with Greg today, so it's just me until tomorrow afternoon. I didn't want to put pressure on anyone, though.

I've decided that I can't write and nobody is reading this blog except for a few people.

That's about it today.

* * *

15:38 PM SherlockHolmes

I might be home tomorrow, John.

15:40 PM John.H.Watson

OK... l miss you.

15:44 PM SherlockHolmes

I've only been gone a few days, John.

15:48 PM MycroftHolmes

What he means is that he misses you too.

15:50 PM SherlockHolmes 

Shut up Mycroft. I need to talk with someone.

15:55 PM John.H.Watson 

I still miss you.

16:11 PM SherlockHolmes

I miss you too.


	11. 26/10/19

Hi its John 

Today was ok for starters. 

Rosie came back at lunch, and we had cheese on toast. Greg stayed for a cuppa but then went back to the yard. We read a book, and I put cartoons on, but I wasn't paying attention.

I heard the front door open and footsteps coming up the stairs. I immediately knew who it was, and before Sherlock could come through the door, I threw my arms around him. I then realised that he probably wasn't expecting that so I took a step back.

"Oh, sorry."

As I thought, he looked bewildered.

"Um, it's ok." Then he went over to Rosie and hugged her. "I couldn't stay away that long without seeing my favourite little girl." 

I feel that I'm falling in love with this man, the more I spend with him.

That's about it.

* * *

**19:04 PM Greg.Lestrade**

**Got there at last mate?**

**19:15 PM John.H.Watson**

**Shut up, Greg.**

**19:19 PM Sherlock.Holmes**

**John, can we watch Doctor Who and snuggle?**

**19:24 PM John.H.Watson**

**What has the world come to? Sherlock Holmes wanting to snuggle and watch Doctor Who. We can if you wish.**

**19:28 PM SherlockHolmes**

**☺️**

**19:32 PM John.H.Watson**

**Since when did you use emojis?**

**19:37 PM SherlockHolmes**

**You'd be surprised. 😉 Now we need to watch things.**

**19:39 PM John.H.Watson**

**I'll be there in a minute.**


	12. 27/10/19

Hi, it's John.

Last night was amazing. Sherlock and I watched Doctor Who until three in the morning. Well, the clocks changed so technically it was four in the morning.

We watched the first half of season seven, just so I could see if Greg was actually in it, and a few of season ten.

We woke up this morning on the sofa, and Rosie was playing on the floor. Sherlock went to make us some tea, and Greg came through the door.

"Greg, I can't be bothered to run around after idiots today," Sherlock shouted.

Greg sighed. "Triple serial suicide, all took the same pill and were found in places that they had no reason to be in."

I stood up and went to get Rosie a drink. "That sounds like Deja vu. Any murderous cabbie drivers going around?"

"Very unlikely John. Maybe it's Moriarty's way of celebrating our 10th anniversary." Sherlock said.

"Maybe. Is it really ten years since we met?" I asked.

"Nearly." He turned to Greg. "I'll be there in half an hour. I'll get a cab."

I can't say any more about the case yet because this is not that type of blog, but I'll keep everyone updated. 

That's about it for today.

* * *

17:42 PM SherlockHolmes

This blog is turning into a story now, John.

17:50 PM John.H.Watson

Yes, but it's getting better.

17:52 PM SherlockHolmes

Half term finishes tomorrow. London might be a slight bit emptier to catch a criminal.

17:59 PM John.H.Watson

Or maybe the killer is a child.

18:14 PM SherlockHolmes

Unlikely.

18:19 PM Greg.Lestrade

Or it could be actual suicides.

18:27 PM SherlockHolmes

Nope.


	13. 28/10/19

Hi, it's John.

I have something to tell everyone. 

Sherlock and I are sitting on the sofa. (We seem to be doing that a lot lately)

Well, we were doing that, and he was looking at cases on his phone. I couldn't resist because for some reason at that moment he looked so angelic and hot and I kissed him.

At that moment, it felt like my heart stopped and beat at a hundred miles per hour and time stopped completely. It felt like a zap of electricity. 

The kiss was soft and only on the cheek, but still, he didn't pull away. Sherlock said he was busy and pretended to be annoyed, but it was light-hearted.

At that moment, I felt like nothing could stop us. 

That's about it. Even if there was more about today, this is the only thing I could think about.

* * *

17:40 PM John.H.Watson

Is that your way of saying you liked it?

17:45 PM SherlockHolmes

I can't say for sure if I like it or not. I don't need to repeat myself, John. I wasn't thinking.

17:49 PM Greg.Lestrade

And since when do you not think?

17:54 PM SherlockHolmes

Since John decided it was a good idea to kiss me. I was caught off guard, and it made my brain shut down for a few seconds.


	14. 29/10/19

Hi, its John. 

Today I went to the clinic. It went ok, but it's annoying when people turn up with no symptoms because they think they have flu. I had to give Rosie the flu jab, and it must have scared her a little bit. 

Sherlock went to the yard to solve another three murders. He got bored, and I told him he couldn't dissect a human colon.

That's about it. Sherlock is threatening to cut up all the Halloween decorations.

* * *

**17:32 PM Mrs Hudson **

**I only just read yesterdays entry. Now don't go doing anything silly in front of little Rosie.**

**17:38 PM John.H.Watson**

**Why would we? And Sherlock wouldn't do that anyway.**

**17:45 PM Mrs Hudson**

**Have you said I Love you to each other yet?**

**17:49 PM MycroftHolmes**

**Give them time, Mrs H. It's taken them this long to get this far.**

**17:53 PM SherlockHolmes**

**No one asked you for your input Mycroft.**

**17:58 PM MycroftHolmes**

**Start acting your age brother.**


	15. 30/10/19

Hi, it's John. 

Today was hectic. Rosie and I were putting up some Halloween decorations for tomorrow. Sherlock was speculating and asking what was the point in a black plastic spider when he had some real, chopped-up ones in a cupboard. 

It nearly took the whole day, and we were only doing the living room and the windows. Strangely everything kept going missing, or certain people couldn't be bothered to help me put the ceiling decorations up.

We only bothered with decorations this year, because Rosie had friends around after trick or treating. I asked Sherlock if he could go with us, and surprisingly he said he would. I also told him he had to wear a costume and he said he had it all sorted.

It's late, and I think I might go to bed soon. That's it for today.

* * *

20:59 PM MycroftHolmes

Halloween is for children.

21:12 PM SherlockHolmes

And that's why we're doing it, for Rosie's sake. John's gone to bed because I was a pain in the arse apparently.

21:16 PM Greg.Lestrade.

I think you tired the man out Sherlock. It's like he has two children to look after.

21:19 PM SherlockHolmes

But can you imagine acting like an adult? Acting like a child is less tedious. The way they think is different from an adult, so viewing cases from there point of view is impressive.

21:24 PM Greg.Lestrade

You learn something new every day. So what are you dressing up as?

21:27 PM SherlockHolmes

I can't say. Are you dressing up Greg?

21:30 PM Greg.Lestrade

I can't, I'm afraid. I'm on duty. What about Mycroft?

21:36 PM SherlockHolmes

He doesn't need to dress up. He's already super scary when he was a teenager even more so.

21:38 PM MycroftHolmes

Grow up, brother mine.

21:42 PM SherlockHolmes

Not until after Christmas.


	16. 31/10/19

Hi, it's John.

It's officially Halloween, and Sherlock, Rosie and I are going out soon, so this will be a short one.

I know some of you wanted to know what Sherlock is dressed as but it's hard to explain at the moment. He's still getting ready and has been for the past hour. I'll tell you when we get back.

Rosie is excited and is definitely hyper before the massive sugar rush that she's going to get tonight. Also, for some reason, she knows what Sherlock is dressing up as. 

I have to go now because Sherlock has just shown up and you should see his costume. He's a vampire, and has made his face all dead somehow and has put dark circles under his eyes. He has fangs and blood all over him, and at the moment I'm contemplating if it's real blood or not. 

HAPPY HALLOWEEN

* * *

17:29 PM Greg.Lestrade

Sounds good. Hope you have a good time and save me some sweets.

17:36 PM John.H.Watson

Thanks, mate. No chance of me saving you any sweets though. Sherlock and Rosie will probably take them all.

17:39 PM SherlockHolmes

Do you like my costume then?

17:43 PM John.H.Watson

You look dead hot in that costume Sherlock.

17:47 PM SherlockHolmes


	17. 01/11/19

This is Sherlock; I stole John's computer.

John is currently asleep because he was exhausted from yesterday. I told him that eating some sweets would make him more awake.

I also noticed that he put my costume in the blog but didn't say a word about his.

John was dressed up as a werewolf, but I have to admit I thought he was Mycroft when I came downstairs. My observation skills were inadequate, but that was from the lack of sugar. When I knew what he was, I was about to say something along the lines of...

'you can't be a werewolf as it's not a full moon.'

...but I decided not to say that for the chance that he might ban me from helping Rosie with trick or treating. I spent hours doing my costume. 

I know caring is not an advantage, and I apparently have no heart, and I'm a sociopath, but I seriously love that man. Mycroft, don't bother to comment about it because prying into people's private lives is seriously not right. Yes I know that is what I usually do, but it's all part of the job.

This blog is ridiculous. It's basically what John put on his old blog, and the only people that comment on it are Lestrade, Mycroft, myself and Mrs Hudson.

The main reason I'm writing it instead of John is that he promised you lot an entry every day. He will probably be asleep until one in the morning.

I have to go and do less boring things. 

* * *

18:05 PM Greg.Lestrade.

I don't know what to say.

18:21 PM SherlockHolmes

Was there a need of stating that?

18:24 PM Greg.Lestrade

Nope.

18:28 PM SherlockHolmes

Where are you at this precise second?

18:32 PM Greg.Lestrade 

Mycroft's flat.

18:39 PM SherlockHolmes

He has a flat?

18:45 PM MycroftHolmes

I've had that flat for the past five years.

18:52 PM SherlockHolmes

That's not important. John has just woken up.

18:59 PM Greg.Lestrade

Do you want me to send maximum backup???

19:02 PM SherlockHolmes

Why would I need backup? It's only John.

19:09 PM Greg.Lestrade.

It was a joke. Text me tomorrow if you're still alive. I have some cases I want you to look at.

19:19 PM John.H.Watson

Sherlock, did you write in my blog?

19:22 PM SherlockHolmes

I might've done.

19:30 PM John.H.Watson

I love you too. 

19:34 PM SherlockHolmes

??

19:37 PM MycroftHolmes

Are you seriously sending those now?

19:43 PM SherlockHolmes

You're one to talk Mycroft. You never seem to text any words to Greg.

19:45 PM John.H.Watson.

Leave your brother alone, Sherlock.


	18. 02/11/19

Hi its John,

Nothing exciting's happened. Rosie has a cold and Sherlock has been unsocial all day, so I didn't go out. Not that I wanted to go out as its freezing out there. 

I did some work on a few cases and tried to solve who Jack the Ripper was but if Sherlock can't solve that one, then no one will. There was an interesting one based in America that included a woman with her eyes pushed in. She was in a locked room with no way of anyone coming in. I don't know why Sherlock is getting cases from America, but he's probably bored. 

I made Rosie some fish fingers for lunch, and I read to her, for a while. Sherlock was in precisely the same spot. I wonder how his muscles don't seize up. 

* * *

17:11 PM MycroftHolmes

I've told him multiple times that not moving for a long period of time could affect the times that he runs around London like a lunatic. 

17:19 PM Greg.Lestrade

Sherlock will never listen, though. John, if you find out who Jack the Ripper was then I would be impressed. 

17:27 PM John.H.Watson

Solving that problem will never happen.

17:32 PM SherlockHolmes

John, could you pass me my laptop, please.

17:34 PM John.H.Watson

It's right next to you. Get it yourself.

17:37 PM SherlockHolmes

I can't be bothered.

17:42 PM John.H.Watson

I'm looking after Rosie.

17:48 PM SherlockHolmes

Get it after you look after Rosie.

17:50 PM John.H.Watson

No. I'll be down in a minute.

17:53 PM SherlockHolmes

Fine, I'll get it myself.


	19. 03/11/19

Hi it's John,

Sherlock set the kitchen on fire. Apparently, that was supposed to happen. Just because Rosie is out of the house, doesn't mean you can use dangerous chemicals.

This is Sherlock. John had to go and collect Rosie from her friends, and I took the liberty to do this. The chemicals weren't dangerous. It was only potassium hydroxide. Everything is so boring, and even the cases were dull. John's in a bad mood so he won't want to watch Doctor Who or snuggle. I'm being sentimental again.

* * *

17:41 PM John.H.Watson

Sherlock, stop stealing my computer.

17:49 PM SherlockHolmes

I thought you were picking Rosie up

17:54 PM John.H.Watson

I was, but then we decided to have dinner out seeing as you burnt the kitchen. I'll bring you something back.

17:58 PM SherlockHolmes

I didn't mean to burn the kitchen.


	20. 04/11/19

Hi it's John,

Sherlock and I just had the best kissing session ever.

John, please refrain from putting our personal lives on the blog.

Sherlock, you're right next to me. You don't need to write on it. 

Well, you're doing it.

Oh, shut up. Anyway, it was the best kissing session ever, and it was just as he had come back from the yard. He looked like he had a terrible day, and at least he was happy at the end of it.

I better go because Sherlock wants another kissing session.

* * *

17:58 PM SherlockHolmes

I do not want another kissing session, John.

18:08 PM John.H.Watson

Well, I want one.

18:21 PM SherlockHolmes

FINE.


	21. 05/11/19

Hi, it's John.

Tonight Rosie, Sherlock and I are going to the fireworks display in Wimbledon. I wouldn't go if Rosie didn't want to go and Sherlock said there might be a suspect for some murder.

I went to the clinic today, and Sherlock looked after Rosie. 

* * *

17:13 PM Greg.Lestrade

Let's hope that the murderer isn't reading this. 

17:19 PM John.H.Watson

Oh, damn it. I didn't think.

17:22 PM SherlockHolmes

Wouldn't be the first time you forgot to think babe.

17:23 PM SherlockHolmes

I DIDN'T SAY THAT. I MEANT JOHN.

17:26 PM Greg.Lestrade

Did you just do that?

17:28 PM SherlockHolmes

You did not see that Lestrade!

17:30 PM Greg.Lestrade

You have a pet name for John. That is so cute.

17:33 PM SherlockHolmes

Don't you ever describe me as CUTE again Lestrade. Only John is allowed to do that.

17:35 PM SherlockHolmes

Lestrade, you broke John.

17:38 PM Greg.Lestrade

In what way?

17:41 PM SherlockHolmes

He's laughing, and he can't stop.

17:44 PM Greg.Lestrade

I think you're the one that broke him. If it makes you any better, I think you broke Mycroft.

17:47 PM SherlockHolmes

So that's why he hasn't commented yet. 


	22. 06/11/19

Hi, it's John,

Last night was hectic. That's all I'm going to say. Rosie and I were only at the display for half an hour, and Sherlock went to catch the murderer and caught him within ten minutes and came home again.

Today I got Sherlocks Christmas present. That's all I'm saying, and I won't tell you where I went until after Christmas.

Rosie came back from playgroup with a letter. It said that she had a parents evening coming up soon and she's going to be in the nativity. I think she should be ready to go up to Primary school after Christmas as she's nearly five. Rosie should be alright with the play, and Sherlock is helping her learn how to do some of it. 

Something else I learnt today, Sherlock got an A* in Drama GCSE. That explains the dramatics. I've known him for the best part of nine years and I still hardly know anything about him.

I've also been thinking about going on a little winter's holiday for a few days, but it's only an idea. 

That's about it for today.

* * *

18:13 PM SherlockHolmes

John, what do you want for Christmas? It's important. What would Rosie want for Christmas?

18:18 PM John.H.Watson

You don't have to get me anything. Rosie will take whatever colourful, pretty and fluffy girly thing you see first.

18:22 PM SherlockHolmes

Be more specific.

18:27 PM John.H.Watson

I think shes into unicorns at the moment so maybe a toy.

18:30 PM SherlockHolmes

I'll think about it. I have to get you a present because for reasons I can't say here as it's extremely sentimental. 

18:34 PM Greg.Lestrade

Sherlock, could you and John come to the yard as quickly as possible?

18:37 PM John.H.Watson

There's no one to look after Rosie.

18:40 PM SherlockHolmes

What's the rating of the crime?

18:42 PM MycroftHolmes

I'll look after Rosie John.

18:43 PM John.H.Watson.

Thanks, Mycroft

18:43 PM SherlockHolmes

Lestrade, what's the case?

18:44 PM Greg.Lestrade.

Moriarty. I'll text you the details.


	23. 07/11/19

Hi its John,

I can't say much today because somehow Moriarty hasn't finished this stupid game yet. Its been nearly ten years and it's still ongoing. At the moment, we don't know what he had planned for us, but we know it will come fast and there will be nothing we can do about it. 

Sherlock went to see Eurus, but apparently, she didn't know anything. I need to keep Rosie out of the way for a bit, so she's safe, but I'm scared that I might lose her or Sherlock. 

* * *

17:59 PM John.H.Watson

Are they dead?

18:03 PM SherlockHolmes

What do you think?

18:08 PM John.H.Watson

Right. Yes. I'm on my way.

18:12 PM SherlockHolmes

At times like this, I wish that the Doctor was real.

18:13 PM John.H.Watson

Who says he isn't real.

18:15 PM Greg.Lestrade

Normally non-Whovians.

18:17 PM SherlockHolmes

We don't have time for this. We need to go and find someone.

18:20 PM Greg.Lestrade

Who?

18:22 PM SherlockHolmes

I'll tell you on text. This chat is too public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps.  
I was just wondering if you just wanted to the blog or if you wanted some of the texts that they have in privet so you know whats going on more. Also if you have any suggestions or questions, don't hesitate to ask.  
Thanks for reading.


	24. 08/11/19

Hi its John,

The person at the morgue yesterday was a woman called Valerie Brown. She was one of my patients at the clinic and came by every week for years, just to say hello. She was killed for the amusement of some heartless idiot. Today someone else died. Charles Thompson. He was also a patient. They were both tortured and shot in the hip.

Sherlock had been busy sorting out the data, not talking unless its to tell Lestrade and me to shut up. I need to warn every one of you to keep safe and don't hesitate to report something suspicious.

I need to go. I'll keep you posted if anything important and non-secret happens.

* * *

18:02 PM ANONYMOUS

Hey Sherlock. Did you miss me?

18:05 PM SherlockHolmes

Who's this?

18:06 PM ANONYMOUS

Oh Sherlock, don't be BORING!!!

18:11 PM SherlockHolmes

Moriarty.

18:13 PM ANONYMOUS

That's me! 

18:16 PM SherlockHolmes

You're supposed to be dead.

18:17 PM ANONYMOUS

So were you. I've been watching you play around, but I'm disappointed that Eurus is on your side. However, it makes things more interesting—three Holmes to play with instead of two.

18:19 PM John.H.Watson

You know that the whole world can see you, Moriarty.

18:21 PM ANONYMOUS

OH, Johnny boy. You're still around. The world can't see me, but they're shivering in fear because of guess who's back and alive.

18:26 PM SherlockHolmes

Where are you?

18:30 PM ANONYMOUS

What would be the fun in telling you that? Play the game. You and Sherlock'll find me. I'll see you later.

PRIVATE TEXT

John

Sherlock

18:33

That wasn't really Moriarty, was it? JW 

18:33

I'm afraid it was John. SH

18:35

But how can someone who loves to show off, be dead for seven years? JW

18:36

Quite easy. He probably walked around London in a realistic disguise. SH

18:38

But how is he here? Why didn't he show up properly when we were at Sherringford? JW

18:41

He had a plan, John. When he started this game all that time ago. He wanted to destroy us. Bit by bit. SH

18:44

But he did that already Sherlock. JW

18:47

No, he hasn't. He nearly did, but obviously, it didn't work. SH

18:49

Where are you? JW

18:52

At the lab that you first met me at. SH

18:52

I'll see you there then. JW

18:52

OK. SH

18:53

I Love You. JW

18:55

Love you too. SH

PRIVATE TEXT

SHERLOCK

GREG

18:29

Sherlock, are you busy?

18:38

What do you think? SH

18:40

Can you come over to the yard? There are some old case files I need you to look at that's related to Moriarty.

18:57

Can it wait until tomorrow? I'm testing something and waiting for John.

19:00

Ok. I'll see you tomorrow.


	25. 09/11/19

Hi, it's John.

Sherlock thinks he found Moriarty. We're not too sure yet, though. Someone else died today. Daniella Smith. She was only seventeen.

I can't tell you much more but Moriarty, if you're reading this, then I need to tell you something. You are completely sick. But to let you know, you can't get under our skin this time. 

* * *

19:11 PM ANONYMOUS

Oh, Johnny, boy. I'm not going to get under your skin. That's BORING! I'm going to peel your skin off and take out your heart with my bare hands and eat it for Christmas dinner. And because Rosie will have no parents anymore, I'll be her adopted father.

19:17 PM SherlockHolmes

You leave Rosie out of this Moriarty. If anything happened to John, then I'd look after her. But I will make sure that nothing will ever happen to him.

PRIVATE TEXT

JOHN

SHERLOCK

9:55

Hey Sherlock. Have you found where Moriarty is yet? JW

10:02

Not yet, but I'm close. Someone else from your clinic died today. Her name was Daniella Smith. SH

10:17 

She was only seventeen. So young. I'll see you later. JW

11:09

Ok. Love you. SH

19:22

He can't do anything to Rosie. She's only four. JW

19:25

I won't let him do anything to Rosie or you. I love you two so much. JW

19:29 

You're my everything. I'll never let anything happen to you either. JW

19:34

I know. Meet me at the yard in half an hour. SH

19:36 

Ok. But after that, we need to eat and sleep. JW

19:39

We have no time to do that. SH


	26. 10/11/19

This is Sherlock.

You might know that this is remembrance Sunday and I know that the soldiers that died can't see this, but I want to say thank you. Because without you, I wouldn't have met John. Rosie wouldn't have been born, and the crime rate would've gone way up. 

Thank you, Alan Turing, for showing the human race how to be intelligent and Winston Churchill, for giving Mycroft a position in the government thirty years before he was born. Thank you all of those who are currently trying to win a war and thank you to the people who gave John his army pension.

I need to go and do some important work because Moriarty has no respect for people and decided to kill another one of John's patients today. I forgot what her name is. I also saw the queen today, but that was because John made me go to the Cenotaph. Lestrade and the force were there as was Mycroft. Lestrade was in his dress uniform, and Mycroft couldn't keep his eyes off him, but there again, we could never resist a man in uniform. John looked dashing in his. 

I definitely need to go now. Johns back from his duty, and now he's mine.

* * *

18:02 PM Greg.Lestrade

I'm sure Mycroft was too busy to look at me.

18:08 PM MycroftHolmes

I wasn't busy, Greg. I think I was looking at you 90% of the time.

18:13 PM SherlockHolmes

I actually think that John and Greg were the only ones paying attention to the ceremony. 

18:19 PM John.H.Watson

At least you actually went. And I didn't know you had a thing about Alan Turing.

18:21 PM MycroftHolmes

Every child has someone to look up too. Sherlock went through many phases. First, it was Eurus and me; then it was The Seventh Doctor and Ace until he was thirteen. Then it was Alan Turing.

18:27 PM Greg.Lestrade

Oh, wow.

18:32 PM SherlockHolmes

Wait until you hear Mycroft's list.

18:34 PM MycroftHolmes

Don't.

18:39 PM SherlockHolmes

You started it. Well, it started with the fourth Doctor, then the fifth Doctor, then Mary Poppins, then Rosa Parks and at one time, he had the costume for all of them and didn't take them off for ages. He still has the umbrella for his Mary Poppins costume.

18:43 PM Mycroft Holmes

I hate you so much.

18:45 PM SherlockHolmes

Serves you right.

18:47 PM Greg.Lestrade

This information will be useful in the future.

18:50 PM John.H.Watson

It sure will. Did Eurus have any icons?

18:55 PM SherlockHolmes

She may have been an evil little girl, but she was a huge fangirl at heart.

18:58 PM MycroftHomes

She had posters everywhere and had autographs and everything.

19:00 PM SherlockHomes

She still has them. She hides them under her bed.

19:02 PM EurusHolmes

So this is what you talk about when I'm not about.

19:05 PM MycroftHomes

Did you steal someone's computer again?

19:08 PM EurusHolmes

I was bored. Good Job I was too. I didn't want my brothers to tell all my secrets.

19:11 PM SherlockHolmes 

I'll do it anyway. Charlie Chaplin, Elvis Presley, King Henry VIII, and the Master. More specifically, Roger Delgado. You also seem to have a recent soft spot for River Song and Missy.

19:17 PM EurusHolmes

You are so annoying.

19:20 PM John.H.Watson 

That's enough, children!!!

19:22 PM SherlockHolmes

Oh, shut up, John.


	27. 11/11/19

Hi, it's John. 

I'm sick and tired of playing this stupid game. I haven't seen Rosie for days. Sherlock and I hardly talk except for texting. For once, I thought that we had gotten rid of him. But no, he decides to show up again and thinks that we are going to drop everything for him.

* * *

18:36 PM SherlockHolmes

Do you really think that we're falling apart?

18:39 PM John.H.Watson 

I didn't say that Sherlock.

18:48 PM SherlockHolmes

But you implied it. I'm sorry if I'm messing around, but I can't be around you.

18:50 PM John.H.Watson

Why not?

18:55 PM SherlockHolmes

I think we need to split up.

19:00 PM John.H.Watson

Why Sherlock? Please don't. 

19:21 PM SherlockHolmes

I never loved you anyway. I only wanted to see what it was like. 

19:23 PM John.H.Watson

But I can't be apart from you.

19:33 PM SherlockHolmes

It's for the best. 

19:42 PM Greg.Lestrade

Did you seriously do that over a private blog?

19:49 PM SherlockHolmes

I don't love him, so what does it matter?

19:55 PM Greg.Lestrade

You are so low, Sherlock Holmes.

PRIVATE TEXT

JOHN

GREG

19:52

Are you alright John. That was harsh.

19:57 

I don't want to talk about it, Greg. I don't know why I trusted him. JW

20:00

If you need anyone to talk to, then we could always go for a pint.

20:03 

Thanks, Greg. JW

PRIVATE TEXT

SHERLOCK

GREG.

20:06

What the hell Sherlock. Do you have any idea what you just did?

20:10

It was for the best. He deserves better than me. SH

PRIVATE TEXT

SHERLOCK

JOHN

18:20

John, do you trust me? SH

18:24

Yes. What are you planning? JW

18:28

Do you trust me, because whatever I'm going to say to everyone is to keep you and Rosie safe? SH

18:30 

I'm getting a sense of deja vu. Yes, Sherlock, I trust you with my life. JW

18:32

Please don't be angry. I love you, no matter what I say.

18:33

I love you too. Don't do anything stupid. JW

18:34

What I'm about to do is extremely stupid. We have to stay in character until we get rid of Moriarty. Nobody else knows about it. Now don't reply and delete the conversation. SH


	28. 12/11/19

Hi it's John, 

I left Baker Street. I went far away, with Rosie and I'm staying with a cousin somewhere in Scotland. I can't face Sherlock ever again. I fell into his trap and actually thought he loved me. It hurts I need time, and it's going to take a while. Moriarty was right. I was his pet. Nothing more. But I'm not going to be the pawn in this game. I'm not going to say any more about the matter. 

Typically on a Tuesday, I would go to the clinic early and be back by lunch. Sherlock would be blowing something up and be annoying while I made Rosie some food. Then we would go out and feed the ducks and be back by dinner. Then I'd read to Rosie and watch Doctor Who and then go to bed. 

I need to spend more time with Rosie. I'm hardly ever home as I'm running around London or doing something in the yard. I'm going to stop it all and never come back again. So Moriarty, If you're reading this, then you've won. You've got to me and destroyed half my life. I hope you're happy.

Sherlock, I get the message. I won't talk to you if I dull your mind. You could've said a long while ago that I was an idiot. I can tell you what you are Sherlock Holmes. You are a heartless freak with no friends, and no one could ever love you. Mycroft, please don't bother finding me. You are just like your brother, and I don't know what Greg sees in you. 

I'll still post every day, but that doesn't mean that you lot can talk to me. 

That's it today. Goodbye

* * *

**18:59 PM Greg.Lestrade**

**Have you gone insane!**

**19:00 PM John.H.Watson**

**No. I'm moving on.**

**19:03 PM Greg.lestrade**

**Why Scotland?**

**19:08 PM John.H.Watson**

**Why not?**

* * *

Private Text

John  
Mycroft

19:11

What the hell are you doing, John?!

19:19 

I already told you. I'm moving on. JW

19:23

Are you planning something? You sound off. MH

19:27

No. For once this is genuine. JW

19:34

Will you come back and visit? MH

19:45 

I suppose I'd have to. I expect Rosie would want to see Mary's grave. JW

19:47

You alright. MH

19:50

I'm fine. JW

Private text  
Sherlock  
John

17:48

John. It would help if you moved away. It would seem odd if we broke up and you stayed in the flat. SH

19:00

That blog entry was upsetting. SH

19:06

You don't actually think I'm a freak, do you? SH

21:32

John. Did you really go to Scotland? SH

21:34

I miss you, John. SH

21:37

Please answer. Are you still alive? SH

22:09

I'm fine, Sherlock. I got kidnapped by your brother. He believed it all.

22:18

I would never think that you're a freak and writing that part literary tore me apart. 

23:59

I love you, John. I think it would be safer if we didn't speak anymore. 


	29. 13/11/19

Hi it's John,

I'm sorry I ranted on so yesterday. You guys didn't deserve it. The journey to Scotland was long, and it tired Rosie out. For the first time, she asked me about what I did when I was little. I realised then that the only, person alive, that knew about my past was my sister, and I thought you ought to know.

First, I told Rosie about my first day at Primary school. What I remember of being five is somewhat vague, but I think I was one of those children that automatically fit in. At that time in my life, I still lived in Glasgow, and the school uniform had a kilt and a tam o'shanter.

My mother made me stand by the door for fifteen minutes so she could take pictures. I remember the long walk, past the autumn trees and the dark sky. It was windy, and there was a noticeable frost in the air. Harry was telling me that everything would be alright and that I would love school. 

I was still nervous, though, but anyone on their first day of school would be. When we got there, it was light, and the building seemed gigantic. The whitewashed walls towered over everything and back then, it was liked it has millions of windows.

The bell rang, and I followed the convoy of my new classmates into the school. The inside was just as big, maybe even bigger. I thought I would never find my way around in the seven years that I would be there.

At this part of the story, Rosie fell asleep.

I made friends quickly. I was a class leader for three years and was a prefect in my last year. I started playing rugby and got made the team leader. Before I went to senior school, My mum, Harry and I had to move down south to Plymouth, and I went to a new school there. 

I didn't realise that everyone was separated into different groups of friends. According to everyone, I was part of the jocks. I didn't mind it, but most of my friends kept making fun of those who were considered uncool. One of the boys they kept bullying was called William Holmes. 

William started when I was in year eleven, and he left within the first year and went to a posh school in London, and I completely forgot about him until I knew that Sherlock's first name was William. He was pretty when he was eleven, but was quiet and did things in his own way. William was different, and I don't think the other people liked it. I don't think he knows I was once in the same school as him and I wouldn't blame him if he deleted it from his memory. All I'm going to say is that I walked into him in the dance studio while he was dancing. It was pretty good.

* * *

19:19 PM Greg.Lestrade

Sounds good, meeting your soul mate sixteen years before you knew him. 

19:26 PM John.H.Watson

How many times do I have to tell you that he is not my soul mate?


	30. 14/11/19

Hi, it's John.

This one is only going to be short. I heard a rumour that Sherlock is moving to America, only because me moving to Scotland wasn't far enough distance. He'd probably move to New York and work for the NYPD, but I don't believe it. 

Sherlock would never move out of London without good reason, and we've already established that I'm not a good reason. Rosie should be though. She's less enthusiastic about everything. She misses Sherlock. For her, it feels like she lost another parent. Never the less, she'll be fine. Hopefully.

Since we moved, I've heard nothing about Moriarty, but I assume we're safe. God, I'm stupid. This is Moriarty we're talking about.

I'll have to go now.

* * *

**17:20 PM Greg.Lestrade**

**Where did you hear that rumour?**

**17:32 PM John.H.Watson**

**I don't know. It just appeared in my mind.**

**17:46 PM Greg.Lestrade.**

**That's odd.**

* * *

Private Text

Greg

Sherlock

09:57

Lestrade, I need to come in. SH

10:03

I'm not in, but my office is open.

10:08

Thanks, SH

10:29

Are you ok?

10:32

A bit tired. I'm 99% sure where Moriarty is. SH

10:45

I didn't mean that. I meant, are you ok with John? You seemed a bit off when he went to Scotland.

11:02

It's fine. It was my choice to part with him. SH

11:05

Did he actually go to Scotland? 

11:07

I don't know. He didn't say if it was permanent or not. SH

11:11

What do you mean?

11:17

Did you know that the type of phone you use is more likely to get hacked into than someone else's phone? SH

11:20

Are you saying that someone is looking into this conversation right now?

11:32

Obviously. SH

11:57

I'll talk later. I'll talk later.


	31. 15/11/19

Hi, it's John.

All I did today was watch Doctor Who. Rosie went out with a new friend for a sleepover. I went for a few hours but came back home and lounged around for a bit.

I can't imagine what life would be like if we went back in time a few hundred years — Victorian Sherlock, solving Jack the Ripper. There would be more evidence then. Mycroft, owning the government and keeping an eye on everything and Greg, wearing a top hat. I would write an actual book, and Baker street would be brand new. The only problem with it though is that Mycroft and Greg wouldn't be allowed to show their love. Not that they do anyway, but at least now they wouldn't be arrested. 

That's it for today.

* * *

**16:39 PM Greg.Lestrade**

**I would never wear a top hat in my life. Sherlock has some news for you.**

* * *

Privet text

Sherlock

John

17:00

John. Moriarty is dead. JW

17:21

Are you sure? Like 100%

17:28

I'm sure. I killed him myself. SH

17:30 

Can I come back then?

17:33

Yes. Where did you go, anyway? SH

17:37

Scotland.

17:40

I don't believe that for a second. SH

17:42

Brighton.

17:45

Really. And you didn't take me with you? SH

17:49

I still have a few days left on the rooms. Have some time off. There might be some new crimes.

17:50

I'll come down tomorrow. I Love you, John. SH

17:58

I love you too.

20:46

Your acting was compelling. SH

20:50

You're not the only one with a drama GCSE.

21:00

I know that. You also had a dance GCSE..that's why you used to come to the dance studio in school. SH

21:09

I didn't do very well in either.

21:22

Mycroft sent me your records. You got a C in both drama and dance, but you got an A* in biology and F in sport. SH

21:29

I still wonder how I got an F in that. I played it every day.

21:37

But you were rubbish at it. I hated you then. SH

21:46

I don't blame you. I should've stopped the other boys. You were only a tiny year seven.

21:50

Oh, shut up. I was taller than you. SH

22:00

I'll see you tomorrow. Love you. SH

22:05

Love you too. 


	32. 16/11/19

Hi, it's John. 

I'm writing a little early today because Sherlock will be arriving soon and we're going to be extremely busy.

Rosie isn't awake yet but it's nearly 9 am so I'd better wake her up soon. I was thinking of taking Sherlock to some crime scenes down here. I saw one earlier that looked interesting.

That's it for now.


	33. 17/11/19

Hi, it's John.

As you know, Sherlock came yesterday, and it felt like I haven't seen him for years. When the train came into the station, I felt the whole world stop for a second. He got off, and I embraced and kissed him in front of the entire station. We didn't care.

I showed him the crime scene, but I had to leave Rosie in a daycare. It was a rather brutal murder, but Sherlock solved it and caught the killer within the hour. After that, we went home and spent four hours together before we had to pick Rosie up.

Today we woke late and decided to have a lay-in until 11 am. I brought some food and then Sherlock, Rosie and I watched Doctor Who. Though we only watched the ones that wouldn't scare Rosie too much. So no wooden dolls, Daleks or Cybermen.

We went out for dinner to a nice Italian restaurant.

* * *

**18:43 PM Greg.Lestrade**

**You two are made for each other.**

**18:56 PM SherlockHolmes**

**We've established that Greg.**


	34. 18/11/19

Hi it's John,

Although We had a few more days of the holiday left, we decided to go home, back to a standard, safe, everyday life with nothing to worry about. I think if that were the case, Sherlock and I would die of boredom. It was a lovely Monday morning as far as Monday mornings at Baker street go. I dropped Rosie off at playgroup, and Mrs Hudson arrived back from America. At around ten, I went to the clinic for a few hours and had to deal with people wanting antibiotics for colds and paper cuts. Sherlock came in half an hour later, claiming he missed me too much and couldn't stay away for much longer, so I packed up and walked with him around London.

We wandered around Hyde Park, with Ice-creams, and just took in the late autumn breeze. Watching the people dart off to their various destinations and the squirrels gathering the last of the food they stole from people. We sat down at one of the benches, and Sherlock was abnormally quiet.

"What' up?" I asked him. He pretended not to hear me, so I waited a few minutes then asked him again.

"John, when did you start having feelings?" He questioned in barely a whisper.

This was something I was not expecting, so I answered. "Since 'A Study in Pink.'" As you probably realise, this was nearly ten years ago, and I only acted on it a few weeks ago.

Sherlock nodded and silence held for only a few seconds. "So technically We've been each together for almost ten years, and nothing really can be too fast."

At this point, I completely lost the meaning of what he was saying, so I asked him. "What are you getting at?"

He gave me one of those 'its obvious' looks. "John, if I asked a forward question, would you get angry?"

It must be something big that he was asking for. Sherlock looked nervous and reluctant to ask his question. "Sherlock, I would never get 'that' angry at anything you asked."

"Could we adopt a baby?"

Well, I wasn't expecting that. I understand what he meant now. Because if we weren't two stupid idiots, then we would've been together for years. But if that happened then, Rosie wouldn't be alive. But another child was a massive thing. A subject that needs a lot of time to think over and quite a bit to prepare. But we need a mini Sherlock running around the flat, and There's a spare room upstairs next to the one Rosie's in.

I told him I would think about it, and we said no more. 

That's about it for today.

* * *

19:42 PM Greg.Lestrade

That's something to think about. Rosie is a mini John, and we definitely need a mini Sherlock.

19:49 PM MycroftHolmes

Greg, please rethink what you just said. A mini Sherlock sounds disastrous. 

19:54 PM SherlockHolmes

That's the point Mycroft. I thought it would be a nice thing.

19:57 PM Mrs Hudson

That would be delightful.

20:00 PM MycroftHolmes

Just because Rosie is a good child, doesn't mean this one will be.

20:17 PM John.H.Watson

Stop planning ahead. I haven't decided if it will happen yet.

* * *

Private text

Sherlock

John

20:01

John. Have you thought about it yet? SH

20:19

Not yet. These things take time. It would probably take years to get the child.

20:21

Mycroft could bring them within two weeks. SH

20:24

I asked Rosie if she would mind having a brother or sister, and she said she would love one.

20:27

That's settled then. SH

20:30

Have you thought about it yet? When did you get the idea for it?

20:33

I've thought about it a lot every since June. SH

20:35

Alright. 

20:38

Do you mean it? SH

20:39

Yes. I do. 

20:40

I love you so much, John. SH

20:42

I love you too. We'll talk about it more tomorrow. 


	35. 19/11/19

Hi, it's John.

Sherlock and I are definitely adopting a child. We decided to maybe get a little girl, per request from Rosie, and we were hoping to get one around five or six. We would've gotten a newborn, but that would take a lot of time, and Mycroft said that he wouldn't be able to make it happen quicker. 

I don't really know what else to say because there isn't much else. Sherlock, Rosie and I just stayed at home and talked. 

* * *

**18:18 PM EurusHolmes**

**It's such a hard life. My little brother has finally grown up.**

**18:20 PM SherlockHolmes**

**And my big sister hasn't yet.**

**18:21 PM MycroftHolmes**

**Eurus, could you please refrain from stealing other peoples laptop.**

**18:24 PM SherlockHolmes**

**And Mycroft has been grown up since he was born.**

**18:25 PM EurusHolmes**

**That's true. **

**18:30 PM John.H.Watson**

**Why do you even read my blog?**

**18:32 PM EurusHolmes**

**It's the only way I get to see what my brothers are doing.**

**18:37 PM John.H.Watson**

**I thought Sherlock came to see you every once in a while.**

**18:40 PM EurusHolmes**

**He does. But we don't say a word and only play the violin. When we do talk, it's mostly making fun of Mycroft.**

**18:44 PM MycroftHolmes**

**That clears everything up. You too are the most childish adults ever.**

**18:45 PM SherlockHolmes**

**I'm not a child. I'm adopting a child with John.**

* * *

Private text

Sherlock

John

18:00

John, can we go and pick her up now? SH

18:03

It takes time love. We'll go and book an appointment next week.

18:07

But what if I have a case? SH

18:10

Then we'll have to miss it. We'll take Rosie with us.

18:12

How many times will it be until we see her? SH

18:15

I don't know. I've never adopted a child before.

19:01

Love you, John. SH

19:02

Love you too.

* * *

Private text

Sherlock

Mycroft

19:16

When can John and I go and see her? SH

19:22

You need to wait, brother. These things take time. MH

19:26

But what if I'm not suitable to be a parent. SH

19:27

You look after Rosie. MH

19:30

But she's not legally mine. She's Johns. SH

19:33

It'll be fine, Sherlock. MH

* * *

Private text

Mycroft

Greg

19:27

Greg, Sherlock is worrying about it. MH

19:30

Did you tell him he'll be a fantastic parent?

19:31

In my own words. MH

19:31

But he looks after Rosie.

19:32

I told him that, but he said Rosie wasn't his. MH

19:34

But he's as much of her dad as John is.

19:36

I know that. Could you tell John to do something? MH

19:39

Why do I have to do it?

19:44

Because if I did it, then it would come out as something offensive. MH

19:47

Ok, I'll do it. I'll see you at home Myc. Xxx

* * *

Private text

Greg

John

20:01

John. Sherlock has the impression that you don't think that he is Rosie's parent.

20:04

Does he really think that? He's been as much of Rosie's parent as I have. Even when Mary was still alive.

20:09

Have you told him that?

20:17

No. I thought he knew. Rosie sees him as her second dad. 

20:20

Go and tell him. Tell him that he is a wonderful dad and always will be.

22:49

I did it. He cried and didn't believe it at first. Thanks, Greg.

22:54

No worries.


	36. 20/11/19

Hi, it's John.

Mycroft has booked Sherlock and me an appointment at the children's home tomorrow. TOMORROW!!!

It's apparently a friendly place where they house twenty children at a time from the ages of five to sixteen. The person we're seeing is called Mrs Janeson, and I'm shaking with nerves. Sherlock thinks it's too soon, but it's now or never. 

We had a case today, Sherlock went early, but I stayed at home. It was a triple murder by a chain saw. The bodies were cut in half and chucked in a skip half a mile away from the murderers' house. It was interesting, but even Anderson could've worked it out. 

I took the afternoon shift at the clinic, and they have already put the Christmas tree up. I decided to walk home rather than get the tube and took a detour down Regents street, which was packed and I saw the Christmas angels. I stupidly stood right in the middle of the pavement and just looked at them. It made me think of Sherlock and how he is my conductor of light and could be mistaken for an angel. He's just so beautiful, and ever since I saw him in St Barts, I fell to the depths of hell, and he pulled me right out again. I remember the feel of his soft lips on mine, it was heaven, and I can't let go. 

Sorry I was daydreaming while writing that bit. That's about it today. I'll tell you about how it goes tomorrow.

* * *

**18:50 PM P.Anderson**

**That is offensive John.**

**18:55 PM SherlockHolmes**

**Who asked for your input Anderson.**

**19:00 PM John.H.Watson**

**I was romantic. Did you like it?**

**19:07 PM SherlockHolmes**

**Yes, I loved it.**


	37. 21/11/19

Hi, it's John.

Sherlock and I went to the children's home today. Sherlock pretended he had better things to do and started doing an experiment half an hour before the appointment. I knew he was nervous, but it was annoying. We got there just on time. The place was prominent with whitewashed walls and Ivy growing up the front. We knocked on the door and a strict looking woman, probably Mrs Janeson, opened it. She showed us to her office and gave us some forms. On it was the usual parenting things questions. 

It went well for a first meeting, and someone is going to come and look at the flat in a few days. We don't know when they will come precisely so that they can see the flat at its normal state. Hopefully, it will be alright and if it is then Sherlock and I are going to meet the children. We went home, collected Rosie from Mrs Hudsons and snuggled in our bed while watching Doctor Who for the rest of the day.

That's about it.

* * *

**18:21 PM MycroftHolmes**

**And my brother didn't deduce everyone in sight. Maybe he's finally growing up.**

**18:29 PM SherlockHolmes**

**I didn't want to ruin everything.**

**18:33 PM John.H.Watson**

**You won't ruin your chance of love.**

* * *

Private text

Sherlock

Eurus

14:00

What if I'm not suitable enough. SH

14:04

What the hell are you on about. EH

14:05

What if they say I'm not good enough to be a father. SH

14:07

What makes you think that I'm going to give you advice about that. I'm a psychopath, what am I going to know about it? EH

14:10

But you're still my sister so you should at least tell me the wrong thing to do. SH

14:14

OK OK. Keep calm and don't turn 'High functioning sociopath' on everyone. That's all I'm saying. If you want more help, ask Mycroft. EH

14:16

I doubt I'll be asking Mycroft for help. SH

14:19 

Well, that's enough sentimental talk. I need to go and terrorise someone. EH


	38. 22/11/19

It's Sherlock.

I stole Johns computer again for no reason at all.

Today we did usual boring stuff that you don't need to know because it's strictly private. After we did our regular routine, we took Rosie to Regents Park for a walk. She collected leaves for a picture she wanted to do. We went around the lake when I got a text. It was obviously from Greg, so I deduced that we had a case. John said that I couldn't say anything about it because of boring privacy reasons. We got to the main road, and Mycroft pulled up next to us in one of his many black limousines He said something along the lines of

'I'll look after Rosie and leave you alone for the rest of your life.'

But I wasn't listening as I couldn't be bothered. That's all I'm going to say. I have important things to do with John.

* * *

18:31 PM MycroftHolmes

I did not say that at all. MH

18:36 PM SherlockHolmes

As I said. I wasn't listening. SH

18:39 PM Greg.Lestrade

When do you want Rosie back?

18:42 PM SherlockHolmes

Around now. SH

18:47 PM P.Anderson

Why doesn't anyone put me in the blogs?

18:50 PM SherlockHolmes

Because you're an idiot Anderson and you couldn't even find any evidence around the body. Even Sally found some and she isn't even on forensics. SH

18:55 PM P.Anderson

Nobody asked for your input freak.

19:00 PM SherlockHolmes

Who was the one that set up an 'I believed in Sherlock Holmes club' five years ago? SH

19:08 PM Greg.Lestrade

Please don't remind me of that. It made me go insane.

19:13 PM SherlockHolmes

I can imagine. You still haven't told me all of the theories yet. SH

19:17 PM Greg.Lestrade

I'll tell you later. 

19:22 PM EurusHolmes

Those were funny. My favourite one is where Sherlock actually dies, and his twin takes his place and takes over the world. EH

19:39 PM MycroftHolmes

Charming MH

19:41 PM EurusHolmes

Wait, Mycroft. My second favourite is the one where Sherlock is tired of his life, so he wants to start a new one and runs away with John and moves to Australia. EH

19:44 PM John.H.Watson 

Where did that one come from?

19:47 PM EurusHolmes

I think that was when you went on holiday and didn't tell anyone where you were going. EH

19:50 PM John.H.Watson

Imagine if Sherlock had a twin. 

19:55 PM EurusHolmes

I'm not even going to imagine that. EH

20:00 PM SherlockHolmes

Oh wow. SH 

* * *

Private text

Sherlock

John

16:00

Where are you?

16:02

Morgue. SH

16:05

When are you coming back?

16:07

Soon. Can I write the blog? SH

16:10

You can if you want.

16:13

Thanks. We'll let Mycroft keep Rosie for a few more hours. Love you.

16:17

Ok. Love you too.

16:20

No. I love you more then you love me. SH

16:22

How could you possibly work that out? I love you to infinity, and I don't think anything can get over that.

16:25

I love you too infinity plus five. SH

16:27

Whatever you say, I'm going to overpower you. 

16:30

I'm never going to give up. I'm on my way. SH


	39. 23/11/19

Hi, it's John.

We had a surprise visit today. The woman at home came for a flat check at seven in the morning. Thank god we were awake because that would have been embarrassing. 

She came in with her clipboard and started firing questions about our lifestyles, jobs and the safety of the place. She went to see Mrs Hudson and talked to her for a while about what we do and then spoke to Rosie. A few hours later, she left and seemed quite content.

That's about it for today. There's lot's to do.

* * *

**18:03 PM Greg.Lestrade**

**I'm glad it went all right.**

**18:05 PM MycroftHolmes**

**Did the inspection include chemical experiments? MH**

**18:17 PM SherlockHolmes**

**It was all fine. It went well. SH.**


	40. 24/11/19

Hi, it's John.

We had nothing planned today. London was unnaturally quiet, and there were no crimes to deal with. Mrs Hudson was on an outing with her reading group and took Rosie with her, so Sherlock and I had a lazy day. We watched Doctor Who and CSI, though the only reason why I suggested it was because it's funny when Sherlock insults it. We were on season seven of Doctor Who while dozing off when I heard a crashing noise downstairs. It was only half two, so Mrs Hudson wouldn't be back yet. Sherlock looked at me and then at the door and whispered.

''John, I think someone has broken in downstairs." 

He went quietly to the top cupboard in the kitchen and withdrew my gun. Why was it there in the first place?

I texted Greg a quick message and Sherlock, and I crept downstairs, missing all of the steps that creaked. We stopped outside the door of Mrs Hudson's flat and listened. It sounded like the person was looking for something in particular. I think they found it because they were coming towards the door and suddenly stared down the barrel of the gun. They were wearing a black mask so we couldn't see the face, but within five minutes, Sherlock tied up the intruder and started deducing their entire life story. He didn't unmask them, nor did he retrieve whatever was stolen.

Greg finally came with a few of his team. However, I'm pretty sure that he doesn't cover break-ins.

After a few minutes, we uncovered the person. The man's name was 'Joseph Smith' he was undercover for the NYPD. He didn't steal anything because he was in the wrong part of town. He was supposed to go to Batchelor Street because someone stole some vital evidence for a case over in New York. Sherlock got a lot from him and then rang up the NYPD. He said something along the lines of...

"You have to fire him. Not only did he get the wrong part of London, but he told us all of your secrets of the case, and he got scared because he heard a Dalek." There was a pause in the conversation, and Sherlock rolled his eyes. "He got scared of a Dalek because my boyfriend and I was watching Doctor Who. Use some common sense." There was another pause. "What do you mean you don't know what Doctor Who is. "The person on the other end of the phone was really testing his patience. "You lot are a bunch of idiots."

He put the phone down slowly and told Greg what to do with Mr Smith. When everything was sorted, we fell onto the sofa. 

"How did that idiot not know who the Doctor was?" He said and a second later Jackie Tyler Said. "Doctor, Doctor Who?"

I don't know how the TV switched from season seven to season two though.

That's about it for today.

* * *

18:58 PM MycroftHolmes

That sounds exasperating. MH

18:58 PM SherlockHolmes

Which part? The fact the idiot was in the wrong place or that he didn't know what Doctor Who was? SH

19:00 PM MycroftHolmes

The latter. MH

19:04 PM Greg.Lestrade

Did you watch Dinosaurs on a spaceship?

19:08 PM SherlockHolmes

No. I think that was on when you walked in. SH

19:11 PM MycroftHolmes

Hilarious. MH

19:17 PM John.H.Watson

I think it was The Dalek Asylum. 

19:20 PM Greg.Lestrade

Makes sense.

19:23 PM EurusHolmes

How was CSI? EH

19:24 PM SherlockHolmes

Terrible SH.  



	41. 25/11/19

Hi, it's John.

Today Sherlock and I had planned to revisit the children's home, but Rosie refused to go to playgroup. We woke up like usual, and I was getting Rosie ready, but she was having one of those 'I won't do anything you say' moods. She also said she was too big to go to playgroup and wanted to go to big school. After about an hour, Sherlock called in at a local Primary school, and we took her there for a few hours. I think she would be ready to go there at some point after Christmas and Sherlock agreed with me. Rosie had fun, and by the end of the day, she forgot about the small fuss she made that morning. I have something special planned for tomorrow.

* * *

**17:46 PM EurusHolmes**

**I vaguely remember Primary school. EH**

**17:48 PM MycroftHolmes**

**You did get expelled from three of them. MH**

**17:51 PM EurusHolmes**

**I don't think I did anything that bad. EH**

**17:55 PM MycroftHolmes**

**You set fire to the first two and nearly killed the headteacher in the third one. MH **

**17:57 PM EurusHolmes**

**As I said. Nothing too bad. EH**


	42. 26/11/19

Hi, it's John.

Today I took Sherlock on a date. We don't usually get to do those, but I thought It would be a nice change.

I took him to a wonderful Italian that wasn't Angelos. It had plenty of people for him to deduce if he wanted. We talked about life in general, which we never really do. No cases, nothing about anybody else but us. The restaurant was full of candlelight and felt so peaceful. We went home to an empty building (Mrs Hudson was out, and Rosie is staying with Mycroft and Greg for tonight.)

We stayed on the sofa to watch a film and snuggled into each other. Well, not for long. We completely blocked out the world around us and kept our focus on each other—the feeling when our lips touch is electrifying. 

That's about it today.

* * *

21:47 PM Greg.Lestrade

I'm so glad you didn't go into any more detail.

21:50 PM John.H.Watson

Have you kissed Mycroft yet?

21:51 PM Greg.Lestrade

Yep.

21:53 PM John.H.Watson

How does it feel?

21:55 PM Greg.Lestrade

Pretty much how you explained it.

21:56 PM MycroftHolmes

It's better than that. It feels like the hight of heaven and the fire of hell put together. MH

21:57 PM EurusHolmes

Too much information. EH

22:00 PM SherlockHolmes

It feels like the best thing in the universe. Better than the creation of the world and the sun, when it starts a new day. SH

22:02 PM John.H.Watson

Everything disappears, and nothing bad can happen.

22:05 PM EurusHolmes

You do realise that this is public. EH

22:06 PM MycroftHolmes

Since when do you care about that stuff? MH

22:08 PM EurusHolmes

Since it has to do with the love life of both my brothers. EH


	43. 27/11/19

It's Sherlock.

John has been out all day and won't be back until much later. Reading yesterdays blog, I didn't know that Mycroft was so romantic. I have a lot of other stories about him, but I'll save that till another day. You are warned, brother. 

John booked an appointment at the Children's home, but he couldn't go, so I had to. I didn't know what to say to Mrs, what's her name. I only asked her what she wrote when she came to visit the flat. Then she said that I have worse manners than some of the youngest children. So, of course, I had to say something back, but it wasn't that bad. I only told her that her husband has a secret child with her co-worker. I'm glad I haven't made a big mess of this. She said that next time we come, we could see the children. 

That's about it for today.

* * *

20:44 PM John.H.Watson

Love, what have you been doing?

20:47 PM SherlockHolmes

Nothing intentional. SH

20:50 PM MycroftHolmes

Behave, brother. You will not tell your tails of my childhood. MH

20:51 PM EurusHolmes

What childhood? You've been prime minister since you were three. EH

20:55 PM SherlockHolmes

At least he knew how to keep me occupied. SH

20:57 PM EurusHolmes

But you were a difficult child. EH

21:00 PM John.H.Watson

Stop acting Rosies age.


	44. 28/11/19

Hi it's John,

Sherlock and I fought late last night. It's early in the morning, but I can't sleep. It was over something stupid too.

It started with me coming back from an important meeting at the clinic, and he told me about what he said to Mrs Janeson about her private life. I then said stupid things like...

"She should've looked under the bed where your poisons and chemicals were. Then she would see that you can't be around children."

I don't even know where that came from, and then the argument became big. It ended up with him slamming the door and not coming back. I assume that he's gone to Mycroft's and Gregs. We nearly came close to shouting loud enough to wake the whole street and doing something we would regret. I know these things happen, but I hate fighting with him. It creates a hole.

That's all.

* * *

**09:01 AM EurusHolmes.**

**Finally. Something interesting. EH**

**11:39 AM MycroftHolmes**

**Shut up. MH**

* * *

Private text

Sherlock

Mycroft

00:05

Mycroft, can I stay over? SH

00:06

Why? MH

00:06

John and I fought. SH

00:07

Ok. I'll send a car to pick you up. MH

* * *


	45. 29/11/19

Hi, it's John.

I went to Mycroft's place and went to see Sherlock. He was holding a book, but he wasn't reading it.

"I'm sorry love," I said to him. He looked up, and I went to hug him (Because hugs always solve everything.) He said he was sorry too and that was it. Everything was fine.

"Come on. We need to go and get Rosie an Advent calendar." I told him, while nearly pushing him out the door.

"Why?" He asked.

At this point, he was stating the obvious. "Why do you think?"

He didn't answer, so we left the house and went shopping in London in the middle of rush hour on black Friday. The best idea in the world but at least we managed to get one at a reasonable price. And an extra one for Sherlock just in case.

That's about it for today.

* * *

**19:38 PM MycroftHolmes**

**Sherlock, you know precisely what an Advent calendar is. You ate three in one go when you were nine. MH**

**19:40 PM SherlockHolmes**

**Yes, but I ate them five days before advent because I didn't know you had to eat them at a particular time. SH**


	46. 30/11/19

Hi, it's Sherlock.

John let me write this one because I want to tell everyone Mycroft's secrets. Not government ones though. Childhood ones.

Right then. Mycroft has always been a big fan of Doctor Who, and so have Eurus and Myself, but he was the biggest fan of it ever. He didn't let anyone in his room and avoided coming. 

There was this one time, when I was about five, that I learnt how to pick locks and I went inside. You would think at twelve; his room would've been full of books about politics and law but no. Everything was blue, and he had magazines and books and posters of Doctor Who. I remember the seven-metre long scarf, draped over a chair that was in front of his desk. He came in, and the look on his face was hilarious.

There was that time a few years later when he was revising for his GCSEs. He was in year nine at the time and thought that he had to take his exams that year and he got upset that he didn't have to do them yet. It was 1990, and I believe that the lack of new Doctor Who episodes was getting to him. Of course, when he did do his exams, he got an A* in everything except for Home Economics.

Quite a bit of time after that, when he was going to University as a fresher, Eurus and I pinned a message on the back of his new suit saying 'Say hello to the Doctor Who loving Cyberman.' At this point, he told Eurus and me that caring is not an advantage, and we wanted to get our own back. 

He didn't suspect a thing until he took his jacket off. Around fifteen people looked behind his back and laughed on his first day, but I think we went a little too far. A week later, things happened, and I never saw my sister again for twenty-three years.

There's a lot more to say, but I won't be that mean.

* * *

**19:25 PM Greg.Lestrade**

**Oh wow. That's a lot of stuff.**

**19:33 PM MycroftHolmes**

**Please don't listen to him, Greg. He's childish again. Wait until I tell you the things he has done. MH**

**19:38 PM Greg.Lestrade**

**Tell me another day. I can't be bothered with sibling rivalries.**

**19:40 PM EurusHolmes**

**Oh. That's disappointing. EH**

**19:42 PM John.H.Watson**

**It's fun but childish.**


	47. 01/12/19

Hi, it's John.

This morning Rosie opened her Advent calendar and I made Sherlock open his. He tried to eat more than he was allowed but I have hidden it in a safe place until tomorrow. Sherlock and I also put the Christmas decorations up but we won't get the tree yet. This year we have gone all Santa themed just for Rosie and Sherlock brought an elf of the shelf which I'll probably use more on him than I will on Rosie. We made gold and silver paper chains and put tinsel everywhere.

I can't stay for long, there's still a lot to do and everything. No need to comment on this post.

* * *

**18:36 PM EurusHolmes**

**Why? EH**

**18: 55 PM SherlockHolmes**

**Are you being annoying on purpose? SH**


	48. 02/12/19

Hi, it's John.

Sherlock nearly told Rosie that Santa isn't real. She was all confused.

"What is Sherlock talking about daddy?"

I had to tell her that he was an idiot and of course Santa is real. She believed me thank God. Sometimes, he needs to learn when to shut up. 

Update on the adoption. Sherlock and I are going to meet the children tomorrow. We're excited, or I show the excitement and Sherlock tries his best not to show it. It's funny.

That's about it for today. I'm taking Sherlock to a concert tonight.

* * *

**18:14 PM Greg.Lestrade.**

**Make sure you don't tell any of the children at the home about Santa. 😂**

**18:17 PM SherlockHolmes**

**I won't. I think John would hide all my experiments and burn my skull if I did that. SH**


	49. 03/12/19

Hi, it's John.

Sherlock and I went to meet the children today. We went when the children had come back from school, and they all went to their everyday things. A few of them looked at us in interest, but apart from that, there was no conversation made. Sherlock leaned towards me and whispered.

"What am I supposed to say?" 

I shrugged and noticed a girl in the corner by her self, reading a book about anatomy (Even though she looked about five). She had long, raven black hair and deep sapphire eyes.

"Go and talk to her, and be nice," I told him.

He went over and just sat down next to her. She looked up, rolled her eyes and went back to reading, and I couldn't help but smile. It was such a Sherlock thing to do. Then Sherlock deduced her, and I thought she was going to hit him, but she didn't say a word. We had to go not long after, and Sherlock said Goodbye to her, and I saw she smiled a little. We made an appointment for two days time and then went home.

That's about it.

* * *

**19:36 PM SherlockHolmes**

**I do not do that. SH**

**19:46 PM John.H.Watson**

**Yes, you do.**

**19:49 PM Greg.Lestrade**

**Will she be the one?**

**20:00 PM SherlockHolmes**

**I like her. Not many five-year-olds read books about anatomy. SH**


	50. 04/12/19

Hi, it's John. 

We had an important case today and I have to get back to it quickly. Nothing too bad. Just a murder set out like Cluedo. 

Some person was having a party and he died and apparently, all of the guests are suspects so I'll let you know how it went.

And no Sherlock. If this is a game of Cluedo, it can't be Mrs Scarlet, in the library with the led piping. 

* * *

Private text

Sherlock

John

14:32

John. Do you know how to play Cluedo property? SH

14:32

Yes. Why?

14:33

We have a case set out like it. With a big house and everything. There are certain possible murder weapons and the same rooms. The only thing different is the number of people involved and their names. SH

14:35

Sounds interesting. I'll ask Mrs Hudson to look after Rosie. Who's in forensics?

14:36

Guess. He's probably never seen a Cluedo board in his life. SH

14:36

I'll get Lestrade to pick you up. It's complicated to get to. SH

14:37

I love you. SH

14:37

Love you too.


	51. 05/12/19

Hi, it's John.

I took Rosie to see Mary's grave, and Sherlock went to visit Eurus in Sherringford. Rosie only just understands how Mary died, she's still too young. Mycroft came to pick her up around two because Sherlock and I have a meeting and Mrs Hudson is out.

We left as soon as Sherlock got back and our appointment was at four. We got there, and the children were doing their activities. The girl that Sherlock spoke to was in the same corner, reading an astronomy book. We went over, and Sherlock started a conversation.

"Hi. We're back."

She looked up, disbelievingly. "I didn't expect you too."

He seemed confused and quickly deduced her. "Well, not everyone in the world is a right old..." I stopped him before he swore in front of her. She smirked and went back to reading.

"If you were wondering which you were, my name is Matilda. But under no circumstances are you to call me that. I prefer Tilly or Astra." She said, not taking her eyes off the book. "And for some reason, I don't have your name, but you look familiar."

Sherlock winked at me and said. "I'm Sherlock Holmes, and this is John Watson."

She dropped the book, and her eyes were bright. "What?"

Sherlock smiled. "Yep." 

She looked at me. "And you write the blogs?" I nodded. The poor girl seemed extremely overwhelmed. "And you two are here too..."

Sherlock and I both nodded.

"Me?"

"Seems like it?" Sherlock answered. 

Tilly sighed. "And I thought I was staying here forever."

I can't say much more because the rest of the information is confidential. 


	52. 06/12/19

Hi, It's John.

We didn't do much today. I saw Sherlock counting down to something on the calendar and it said '26 days until Doctor Who.' Christmas is coming very soon and Rosie is full of beans. I told her about Astra (She told us yesterday that she wanted us to call her that.) and she is excited. 

That's about it for today.

* * *

**19:15 John.H.Watson**

**I just realised that the entry wasn't long.**

**19:17 SherlockHolmes**

**You got distracted, John. SH**

**19:18 Greg.Lestrade**

**With what though?**

**19:20 John.H.Watson**

**Shut up, Greg.**

**19:22 Greg.Lestrade**

**I didn't say anything.**

* * *

Private text

Sherlock

Greg

12:14

Do you have anything? SH

12:15 

Nothing to interest you.

12:18

How was yesterday?

12:22

It went alright. John and I had talked to Astra and she was fine. SH

12:38

That's good then.


	53. 07/12/19

Hi, it's John. 

Today was normal. Sherlock and I went to solve a case that even I thought was boring. Rosie and Mrs Hudson went on a girls day out and did Christmas shopping.


	54. 08/12/19

Hi. It's Sherlock.

I went to the home by myself today and talked to Astra. I showed her a few cases (nothing too terrible.) And she was thrilled. She said that anatomy books can get boring sometimes and she always wanted to hear the real thing. ( Not just John's blog.) Astra showed me what kind of subject she was doing at school. I told her that I'll bring Rosie with me next time and she seemed happy.

That's all because I'm busy.

* * *

**20:34 MycroftHolmes**

**At least everything is coming on ok. MH**

**20:39 John.H.Watson**

**So am I. **

**20:44 SherlockHolmes**

**I love you, John.**

**20:51 John.H.Watson**

**I love you too. What have you done?**

**20:55 SherlockHolmes**

**I might have turned one of your jumpers into a Santa's hat for my skull. SH**


	55. 09/12/19

Hi, it's John.

It was Rosies' parents evening at playgroup today. Well, it's not really parents' evening.

The person that ran it says that she's a pleasure to have and tries her best in making friends. After that, she asked us about Astra. (Not that she knew her name. Rosie keeps saying that she's getting a new sister.) It took a lot for Sherlock not to say 'Mind your own business in the rudest possible way', but he managed. Just. 

We went home, and Mycroft was in the living room with Greg.

"What are you doing here?" It was a reaction that everyone knew was coming. Sherlock wasn't having a good day. Mycroft just rolled his eyes. (Also a highly expected response.)

"Why can't I be here?" He retorted.

The room was getting scary very quickly. It seemed Mycroft was also in a bad mood, so Greg and I stood outside. Rosie was showing something she made to Mrs Hudson, so she was out of the way from Holmes fire. 

"Typical," I said out of nowhere.

Greg leaned back against the door. "We only came to tell you that we can quicken up the adoption by a few years. It will only take a few months." We heard a smash from above.

Sighing loudly, I spoke up so that Sherlock and Mycroft could hear me from the open window. "I hope that wasn't the new angel I bought for Rosie." 

The younger of the two Holmes swore loudly. 

"We might as well go somewhere. They might be a while." Greg stated. I agreed and took my coat. We went to the pub to have a pint and talked about rubbish.

That's about it.


	56. 10/12/19

Hi. It's John.

Today we had a case. It was interesting.

A woman was lying dead in her living room called Ann. Next to her was a picture with her name on it. We thought that it was a suicide but no. Her doppelganger was also called Ann and that she was a psychopath. 

Her name isn't Ann, but I had to change it due to privacy. Nothing else happened today.

* * *

**17:56 EurusHolmes**

**Boring. EH**

**17:59 SherlockHolmes**

**It's more exciting than being stuck in a room all your life. SH**

**18:32 MycroftHolmes.**

**Don't start you two. MH**


	57. 11/12/19

Hi, its John.

We went to Rosie's Nativity today. She was Mary.

It was funny. All those three and four-year-olds forgetting what to do and going the wrong way. In the middle of it all, Rosie got bored and did a stroppy face and said... 

"But what if I don't want to marry Joseph. Angel Gabriel is much prettier." 

She has so much sense in her sometimes. Sherlock recorded it all and I'm going to show her when she's older.

That's about it. 


	58. 12/12/19

Hi, it's John.

Sherlock and I took Rosie to see Astra today. She was excited and full of beans. Astra seemed nervous at first but after a bit of time, they got on like a house on fire. We all talked about games and books and some of the small cases that Sherlock and I have done. Then I asked Astra if she wanted to spend Christmas around ours and she happily said yes. We had permission from the social worker that was there. Then we went home and watched Doctor Who.

That's about it.

* * *

**17:56 MycroftHolmes**

**She sounds like a sweet child.**

**17:57 SherlockHolmes**

**She is. **


	59. 13/12/19

Hi, it's John.

Today, Sherlock and I watched Doctor Who and then I went to work. Nothing much happened except there were more patients than usual. It has nothing to do with Friday the 13th. It was merely a coincidence. 

That's it for now. There might be something more interesting than that tomorrow.

* * *

**20:50 SherlockHolmes**

**You missed out the most important bit John. SH**

**20:56 John.H.Watson**

**And what's that?**

**21:02 SherlockHolmes**

**You are beautiful. Completely beautiful.**

**21:09 John.H.Watson**

**Not as beautiful as you.**

**21:14 MycroftHolmes**

**How many times have I told you to stop flirting over a public blog? MH**

**21:18 SherlockHolmes**

**And when have I ever listened to you? SH**

**23:48 SherlockHolmes**

**I assume I won that one. SH**


	60. 14/12/19

Hi, it's John.

Today Sherlock and I went out of the city and went to Norfolk. 

The South Norfolk police needed some immediate help and called Scotland Yard, and they sent us. First, we went around Norwich to see what was there and it's a nice place. Nice is the very word I would use for it. Boring is the word that Sherlock would use. 

There were the usual gangs that thought they were the most dangerous in the world, but they should meet the ones in London. Then we talked to some people and then took a bus. An old London one as well. 

We went south of the city to a place called Wymondham. It has a police station where they deal with the surrounding areas. We went in, and we showed them our ID. Sherlock walked around like he owned the place like always, and we spoke to a few police personnel. There had been a string of murders in Wymondham, Attleborough, and Hingham. All-around six miles away from each other and if looked at on a map, formed a triangle. Sherlock studied it and then we left the station.

"First, we will go to Attleborough and look around that place. See if anything is interesting."

We went to the town and looked around a little. There were teenagers everywhere. We had to push ourselves through all of the children. A few of them were holding hands with their big groups of friends. Others were on their phones and taking selfies of people in Santa hats and tinsel.

"Come on, John. This place is making me nauseous." Sherlock murmured to me.

"Why? They're only fourteen-year-olds." I said to him. He went off in the other direction, and I followed. We highjacked a truck.

"What the hell are we doing Sherlock?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes. "Going to Hingham."

So we went to a small village with a medieval church. It had quite big houses, and in the middle, there were a few people singing carols in front of a tree that was lopsided.

"This is pitiful." He said bluntly.

We went down an alleyway off the old candle makers house. There was a figure in black standing there. He had a knife hidden in his back pocket and was advancing on an old lady. Sherlock crept up behind him and grabbed his knife. He threw it over to me, and I hid it. Not long after that, we had caught the murderer, and the police had come. We stopped by at a small restaurant and had some food and then went home.

That's about it today, but I will say something. That village had to be one of the most boring places I have been.

* * *

**20:13 Greg.Lestrade**

**Norfolk isn't that bad John. However, I do agree that nothing ever happens there.**

**20:19 SherlockHolmes**

**At least it was something to do. SH**


	61. 15/12/19

Hi, it's John. 

We just stayed in today. It was too cold to go outside so we had the fire on and Sherlock played some Christmas songs on the violin. 

That's all.


	62. 16/12/19

Hi, it's John.

I've stayed at home and I've caught a cold so I've been sleeping all day. Sherlock has been looking after me though so I won't complain too much. I was going to go to work but there wasn't any point but I should be alright for tomorrow.

* * *

**19:13 Greg.Lestrade**

**Get better soon**

**19:32 John.H.Watson**

**Thanks, Greg.**


	63. 17/12/19

Hi, it's John. 

I'm feeling a bit better now. I stayed at home mostly because Sherlock didn't want me getting any worse. Rosie went to Mycroft's for the day to do something that I have no clue about. Sherlock and I watched some James Bond movies and then he had a small case that he needed to show up too. He came back a bit later with an interesting story. Apparently, this woman was a serial adulterer/killer. It only took two hours for him to catch her.

That's about it today. 


	64. 18/12/19

Hi, it's John.

Nothing much happened today. Rosie and I shopped on Amazon to see if we could find a present for Astra. It took a while to find something but we did in the end. I also sent out last-minute party invitations for New Years Eve, because Sherlock has only just agreed. 

That's about it for today.

* * *

**18:30 EurusHolmes**

**Put something more interesting up. EH**

**18:42 SherlockHolmes**

**He's trying his best you know. We can't always help the lack of being able to write. And he's been ill. SH**

**18:48 EurusHolmes**

**You could've written for him. EH**

**18:51 SherlockHolmes**

**I was too busy looking after him. SH**

* * *

Private Text

Sherlock

Mycroft

10:02

Mycroft. I need advice. SH

10:04

Is it important brother? I'm busy stopping a bomb in France. MH

10:05

I'll tell you tomorrow then. It's not like you're stopping the bomb. SH

10:05

Stop getting stroppy Sherlock. you're thirty-six not three. MH

11:58

Shut up. SH


	65. 19/12/19

It's Sherlock.

John is busy catching up on work and Christmas, and he seems stressed, so I thought I would do the blog. There is seriously no point in promising to upload every day because what if we get kidnapped or need a holiday or something. I told him this and said that it's improbable to get kidnapped and how many times have we even got abducted. I said I've only been kidnapped a few times, but he's been kidnapped loads. He got kidnapped within the first month of being here. That was nearly a decade ago, and I remember what that Christmas before I met him was like. 

It was cold and dull and miserable. It was during the times of the cabbie murders, and Christmas day was awful. I had to go to Mycroft's because I'd only just moved into Baker Street and stuff was everywhere. We watched the Doctor Who Christmas episode which was sad, though not as bad as the New years one.

I wouldn't say I liked Matt Smith at first as he wasn't David Tennant, but he grew on me. After watching that, I drank a lot of Baileys and ate mince pies. (Yes, I actually ate something.) Another fun fact, I've met John Barrowman. John seems to be the best name in the world. Christmas 2009 was not the greatest. I had my birthday on January 6th, and eight days later, I met John. Best birthday present I've ever gotten from Mike Stamford. 

The next Christmas after that was ok because I had John. That was a few months after the pool thing with Moriarty. We didn't have a Christmas party or anything, and I don't think he put that on the blog. We also didn't put that many decorations up except a Santa hat on the skull, and I secretly watched the Doctor Who episode, not knowing he was doing the same. That was 2010.

I think you know about 2011 with Irene Adler. That was a mistake, and I couldn't watch the Doctor Who episode until the next day. Not the best Christmas in the world but certainly not the worst. Then that thing that we don't talk about happened. Christmas 2012 and 2013 were just the worst in my life.

It was worse than spending twenty years of Christmases with Mycroft. It didn't even bother me that I couldn't watch 'The Snowman' or the one where Matt Smith regenerates. I missed John too much. Then I came back in January 2014, and I had to buy presents for Mary and John at Christmas. 

Then it was Christmas 2015, and stuff happened. However, the look on Mycroft's face was funny. Christmas 2016 was Rosies' first Christmas (I think. These times were busy.) Then I found all of that family stuff. Then for the first time in a long while, Christmas was normal. 2017 and we actually decorated the place and was able to watch Doctor Who without interruptions. 2018 was ok, but I burned the kitchen down while attempting to cook a turkey.

I realise now that even though John and I went through all of that turmoil, I wouldn't have missed a second of it. (Well, maybe except those two years.) What would've happened if Mike didn't reintroduce John to me? I would've spent all of that time with Mycroft and never realised I had a sister and Moriarty would still be alive. Please remind me to thank him for helping save the world. (Also without John, Greg wouldn't have asked Mycroft out and that would be a nightmare.)

That's about it for today.

* * *

**19:30 Greg.Lestrade**

**There are two things that you've said that has made me cry: this and the speech at Mary and John's wedding.**

**19:33 SherlockHolmes**

**I didn't make it too poetic did I? SH**

**19:38 Greg.Lestrade**

**No. It's fine. **

**19:45 EurusHolmes**

**I have no words. EH**

**19:48 MycroftHolmes**

**Well done brother. You are officially the first person to shut her up. MH**

**19:50 SherlockHolmes**

**And yet I can't make you shut up. SH**

**21:15 John.H.Watson**

**This made me cry. **

**21:18 SherlockHolmes**

**You ok? SH**

**21:22 John.H.Watson**

**Yes, I'm fine. I love you so much, you know.**

**21:22 SherlockHolmes**

**I love you too. SH**

* * *

Private Text

Sherlock

Mycroft

13:08

Did you need to talk to me? MH

13:13

Yes. Have you thought of marrying Greg? SH

13:22

What's brought this on? MH

13:23

Answer the question! SH

13:25

I suppose the thought has entered my mind. MH

13:27

It's not too early. SH

13:30

I see what you're getting at brother. Greg and I have been together for nearly a year, but you and John have been together for a month and a bit. MH

13:33

But technically, we've liked each other for almost a decade.SH

13:35

But it might be too much too soon. Especially if you're adopting a child. MH

13:37

Initially, I was going to ask him to marry me, but I backed out and asked for a child with him instead. SH

13:40

Why did you back out? MH

13:44

I didn't feel like we were ready. SH

13:45

There's your answer. If you're that desperate, at least wait till Astra had been fully adopted. MH

13:47

OK. So are you going to marry Greg? SH

13:50

Might do. MH

13:52

Well, when you do, make sure there are no good cases on. SH

13:59

I'll try my best. MH


	66. 20/12/19

Hi, it's John. 

I had the best day with Sherlock. I love him so much and he has planned the entire of Christmas day for us all. Astra is coming around tomorrow and is staying until school starts again. Mycroft and Greg are coming on Boxing day. Sherlock has made up some fun things for everyone and promised me that he will turn down any case up until January 2nd. 

That's all for today.


	67. 21/12/19

Hi, it's John.

Sherlock and I picked up Astra today. It was eight in the morning and Rosie was still asleep so we left her with Mrs Hudson. When we got there, Astra was sitting outside on her suitcase reading a book. Someone came out and gave us some paperwork about some stuff that I haven't read yet, and we took Astra home for the first time. She was nervous, but so were we. Rosie was up and she came down to meet us and dragged Astra to see her room. For the time being, they are sharing a room because there is no more space until I clean the spare room up. 

They were up there for a few hours doing god knows what, but I heard Rosie's box of lego fall over so that's what I'm guessing. We had lunch out at Pizza Express and Sherlock told the girls about some more of the cases. 

That's about it for today.


	68. 22/12/19

Hi, it's John.

We had a movie day and watched through as many Disney films as we own. We stayed in pyjamas and Sherlock was solving cases online but I don't think he knew that I noticed but I'll let it slide just this once.

That's all.


	69. 23/12/19

Hi, It's John.

Today, Sherlock and I took the girls to Hamleys to go and see Santa. Astra kept asking the man so many difficult questions that not even Sherlock could answer. They were questions like 'How don't you get Ill from eating all of those cookies' and ' How are you going to park in the middle of London when you don't want people to see you.' It was funny but she held up a lot of people so they were getting annoyed. We then went to St James's Park for a walk and then went back home. The girls went upstairs to play and Sherlock and I watched Doctor Who for a while before getting dinner ready.

That's it for now.


	70. 24/12/19

Hi, it's John.

The girls were so excited today. We watched the NORAD Santa tracker and watched a lot of movies. They went to bed early so they weren't awake when 'Santa' got here. Sherlock and I got the place ready.

We put all the presents under the tree and decorated the place so it looked magical. We also got most of the food ready for tomorrow so we didn't have to cook much. We cleaned the table up and made it look like a royal buffet.

That's it for today.


	71. 25/12/19

Hi, it's John.

Merry Christmas

The girls woke up early this morning and I made them pancakes and hot chocolate. Astra opened her presents first and loved them. Rosie got her a fluffy unicorn (Because why not.) Mrs Hudson gave her a hat, scarf, gloves, and chocolate. Sherlock gave her a telescope and a book of different stars, and I gave her a drawing pad with crayons and paints. Rosie went next, and she got the usual chocolates, toys, books and clothes. Her favourite was from Mycroft and Greg (No surprise there.) It was her own police kit with a badge and hat. They also got her a day pass to see Scotland Yard and meet police people. Then Sherlock opened his. I got him chocolate figures of him, and me and his face was hilarious.

Then I opened mine and then Sherlock and I got the rest of the food ready for Christmas dinner. We had dinner and pulled crackers and read the jokes. Then we had the Christmas pudding and played games.

When the girls went to bed, Sherlock and I had a glass of wine and sat down on the sofa. He leaned closer to me, and teasingly kissed my ear. "Best Christmas ever." He whispered, and we kissed.

That's it.

* * *

Private Text

John

Greg

08:16

Hey Greg. Merry Christmas.

08:18

Merry Christmas.

08:22

Guess what happened. Mycroft proposed.

08:25

Really?

08:26

Yes.

08:30

What did you say?

08:34

Yes.

08:35

Congrats mate.

08:36

Thanks, John.


	72. 26/12/19

It's Sherlock.

I didn't know that Mycroft was such a hypocrite.

One day he says that emotions don't get you anywhere and all that stuff and the next minute he goes and proposes. Even though he said he wasn't going to. Right. Now we're done with that 

Boxing day. Traditionally a day off for the servants where the master gives them presents. Now, it's a day where brothers and their fiancé comes around for leftover turkey sandwiches. It's also a day where said brother spoils your daughters even though Christmas was yesterday. Yes. Mycroft gave Rosie and Astra more presents and there is no place in the flat to put everything. At least with food, you can eat it and there's room to put more stuff. 

This entire day annoyed me. John tried to get me to play the violin and I only did it because John asked me too. It was hard not to ask Greg for a case. Oh, and Eurus posted a big family present to us. It was just a letter saying all of the weird voodoo stuff that she always says. It's great being related to the most dangerous people in Britain. Especially at Christmas.

That's all.

* * *

**18:04 EurusHolmes**

**You are so going to regret saying that. EH**

**18:18 SherlockHolmes**

**If you say so, sister. Merry Christmas. SH**


	73. 27/12/19

Hi, it's John.

Does anyone else feel that December 27th is a random day that nothing happens? Today we slept. Well, I slept. God knows what the other three were doing which really should worry me more than it does.

That's it because I can't be bothered to write more.


	74. 28/12/19

Hi, it's John.

Sherlock and I took Rosie and Astra ice skating. Well, Sherlock didn't skate; he was observing. It was fun overall, but I fell over countless times.

I'm slightly busy at the moment. The girls decided to tip the big box of Lego over in the main room, and we are building a gigantic house.

That's it.


	75. 29/12/19

Hi, it's John.

Rosie said that when she's older, she is going to write her own blog entry on this. I think it's a good idea but it will be out of the window sooner or later. 

Sherlocks birthday soon and I have something prepared. 

That's all.


	76. 30/12/19

Hi, It's John.

Nothing much happened today. We all pretty much had a lay in all day and watched Doctor Who. I can't wait for the New Year's episode on Wednesday though.

That's about it.


	77. 31/12/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these chapters are not that long. The holidays have been busy and stuff and I hope that you have enjoyed reading this far. Also sorry that I haven't been updating on the day.

Hi, its John.

We're having a small New Years party with just the four of us and Mrs Hudson. We're going to watch the fireworks from the top of St Thomas' Hospital. Don't ask me how Sherlock managed to get us permission but I think the answer is Mycroft. The answer is generally always Mycroft. I will tell you how It went tomorrow after we've watched Doctor Who.

That's it for now and Happy New Year.

* * *

**20:27 Greg.Lestrade**

**Happy New Year.**

**20:30 EurusHolmes**

**Who's kissing who on the bell? EH**

**20:31 SherlockHolmes**

**Like you care. But for the record, I'm kissing John while I tell the girls to look at something far away. SH**

**20:34 Greg.Lestrade**

**They might be asleep long before that. I'm so glad I'm not on duty tonight. **

**20:37 MycroftHolmes**

**Who is on duty? MH**

**20:40 Greg.Lestrade**

**Anderson and Sally.**

**20:44 SherlockHolmes**

**The best thing I've heard all decade. The worst was at the beginning of the decade and you said Anderson was on forensics. SH**


	78. 01/01/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers to doctor who season 12.

Hi, its John.

It's 2020 now and last night was crazy. The girls fell asleep early, and the countdown was a little late, but that's London for you. Not that Sherlock and I noticed. We were too busy to actually see the fireworks display, but Greg had taken the girls to see the fireworks from a different angle. Mycroft was busy with some vital government work, but I bet he was trying to find a way onto the London Eye while everything was happening. I didn't get to bed until three this morning and woke up annoyingly early. 

I got everyone breakfast and then went back to sleep again, so Sherlock had a few hours with the girls. When I did wake up, it was late afternoon and the day seemed to go very slowly. Then Doctor Who came on. It resulted in Sherlock throwing one of the old lamps on the floor and saying very dramatically...

'THE MASTER CAN'T BE BACK. IT'S PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE.'

I then reminded him that the Master is a Timelord and nothing is impossible. Just highly unlikely. 

He went into a strop and ate a lot of chocolate. Like a lot. Like 2 big family pack sizes of dairy milk.

That's about it for today.

* * *

**20:47 SherlockHolmes**

**I didn't eat that much chocolate. It was a normal-sized Maltesers box. SH**

**20:50 John.H.Watson**

**True. So tell everyone what you thought about the last decade.**

**20:54 SherlockHolmes**

**Painful. But at the same time, it was the best because I met you. SH**

**21:00 MycroftHolmes**

**What have I told you about flirting over a public conversation? MH**

**21:03 SherlockHolmes**

**You never tell John to stop writing up our kisses in immense detail. SH**

**21:05 MycroftHolmes**

**Well, he's not my brother is he. MH**


	79. 02/01/20

Hi, it's John.

We went on a walk today. Just the girls and I. There was an important case that Sherlock had to go to so we met him at Scotland Yard. Astra liked it in there. Anderson was an idiot per usual. 

Sally was a bit nicer but she kept giving us weird looks. 

Then we all went home and had hot chocolate. 

That's it today.

* * *


	80. 03/01/20

Hi, it's John,

Today, we went on a date, Rosie and Astra were staying with Greg and Mycroft. I went with Sherlock to a sweet Italian, somewhere in the city of London. The food was pleasant. I had the gnocchi and Sherlock had tagliatelli. Sherlock even held my hand. I was slightly worried about the garlic on my breath; I was getting a kiss for sure tonight. 

We went for a brief walk around the city, our feet slapped in the puddles, but we kept warm, Sherlock pulling me into his lithe body. He hailed a black cab, and we drove away in contemplative silence. 

I had hardly shut the door when cold lips assaulted me. Sherlock took my breath away, and I moaned into the heat while grabbing on to his skill locks. Suddenly he stopped and pulled me by the tie, to our bathroom. 

"Maybe clean your teeth first?"

\------------------------------------------


	81. 04/01/20

Hi, its John.

It was Astras last night here. She goes back tomorrow afternoon as school starts on Monday.   
Rosie also starts Primary school on Monday, so we need to get her prepared on that. It's good that she doesn't need a uniform yet and she's only going for four hours a day. Sherlock and I also go back to work, so that's fun, especially as it's Sherlock's birthday.

We took the girls to the theatre to see Matilda. Sherlock snuck out halfway through because he said it was too childish and he'd prefer something more classical. So then I had an idea what to get him for his birthday. Tickets to the Royal Albert Hall to see the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra. I haven't told him yet so reading this will hopefully surprise him. I brought two seats that have one of the best views, and it includes a three-course dinner with champagne and a bottle of wine. 

  
That's about it because I can't wait to see his face.

* * *

  
18:05 SherlockHolmes  
You didn't. SH

18:07 John.H.Watson  
I did.

18:11 SherlockHolmes  
Seriously? SH

18:18 John.H.Watson  
Yep. 

18:20 SherlockHolmes  
I love you so much. SH

18:22 John.H.Watson  
Love you too. So it was a good idea to get you the tickets?

18:25 SherlockHolmes  
God yes. I've always wanted to go to a proper concert. SH

18:34 MycroftHolmes  
You've been to concerts, Sherlock. MH

18:37 Proforming in the concerts don't count brother. Anyway, I've never been to the Royal Albert Hall. SH


	82. 05/01/20

Hi, It's John.

We had a lay in today, and we stayed in pyjamas until late. I helped Astra pack her suitcase so she could go back to the home, but she stropped. She refused to leave her bed and to get dressed. She threw her breakfast on the floor and then locked herself in the bathroom for half an hour, but we all know why she did it, so we didn't raise our voice too much. 

We finally got her to talk. I asked her why she didn't want to go back, and she just said that she didn't want to and that everything was fine. It was apparent she was hiding something.

Then we got the truth.

The home wasn't treating her very well. Apparently, it was because she was different from the other children, and she did things differently. She was bullied by the other children, and nobody was doing anything about it. She said that at one point, she didn't come out of her room for three days, so she got no food. I then told her to unpack her things and go back to sleep. 

Sherlock phoned Mycroft and told him. He told him to shut the place down and find somewhere for the other children. 

Within the hour, we got a phone call saying that we could look after Astra till a later date and that was that.


	83. 06/01/20

Hi, it's John.

Sherlock's birthday today. I took him breakfast in bed, which didn't have much on it as he never eats a lot on Monday before eleven. I also took down all of the Christmas decorations, and we took the girls to school. Astra goes to school on the other side of London so we might transfer her to Rosie's new school. 

Sherlock and I then stayed in our room for a few hours. Mrs Hudson came up and gave Sherlock a birthday cake that we would sort out when we bring the girls back from school. Then I suddenly had a thought. The children that Astra used to live with probably go to the same school, so we need to do the transition sooner than later.

Mycroft brought the girls back and then stayed over for a bit, while Sherlock was opening presents. He got a few books and odds and ends. The yard got him a new magnifying glass as he smashed it while having an argument with the vending machine. Then we had a cake which is always good.

That's it for today.


	84. 07/01/20

Hello. It's Astra.

Sherlock let me write today's blog. He will check grammar and spelling and redo the entire thing but keep in the things I want to say.

I don't need that much help with spellings. 

You need to know about me because it's essential to learn as much information as possible.

My full name is Matilda Astra Moon. (I hate Matilda so never call me that!)

I'm five nearly six and am in year one at school. 

I got sent to a home three years ago because my mummy and daddy went away somewhere, but nobody told me where. I used to have two older sisters called Jamie and Sam, but they moved to America with my Grandma. 

School is easy, and I go to the library at lunchtime, where it's quiet, and no one comes in to talk to me. I've read all of the Harry Potter stories and the entirety of the English Dictionary so then I'll know the meaning of all of the words.

The teachers said that I'm above target in maths because I'm on solving equations with fractions when everyone else is doing their three times tables. Rosie says I'm smart like Sherlock because I can do hard things. 

I'd like to learn magic, but I can't go to Hogwarts until I'm eleven so I have to wait. Christmas was fun here this year. I'd like to stay with Sherlock, John, and Rosie. I like Greg and Mycroft too, but I don't like Anderson because he's mean to Sherlock.

John and Sherlock said I could join their family if I want, which is epic as I'll be related to:

A consulting Detective,

An army doctor, 

A Detective Inspector

The Prime Minister (Not far off)

An assassin (Rosie said I could share her mummy)

A psychopath. (No Offence Eurus)

A mathematician

And I'll have a little sister.

That's all because Sherlock doesn't want John knowing I wrote this.

From Astra Watson-Holmes.

* * *

**18:32 MycroftHolmes**

**I am nowhere near Prime Minister. I'm flattered though. MH**

**18:37 EurusHolmes**

**Mummy wrote one book about maths. She wasn't a mathematician. EH**

**18:39 SherlockHolmes**

**I think she has the same problem as John. Addicted to a certain lifestyle. I've never met a five-year-old who was excited to be related to a psychopath. SH**

**18:44 Greg.Lestrade**

**How many five-year-olds have you spoken too?**

**18:48 SherlockHolmes**

**Astra SH**

**18:55 Greg.Lestrade**

**It's sweet how she put Watson-Holmes in the end.**


	85. 08/01/20

Hi, It's John.

Nothing much happened today. Sherlock got another case but it was only a small one. I went to the clinic and the girls went to school.

That's it.


	86. 09/01/20

Hi, it's John. 

Today I spoke to Astra's and Rosie's school to see if I could do a transition and they said yes. So within two weeks, Astra will be with Rosie. Mycroft said that because we're are looking after Astra more permanently, we can have the adoption papers quicker. That and the fact Mycroft may have changed the law, but don't tell anyone.

That's all today 


	87. 10/01/20

Hi, it's Sherlock.

John went to do something for someone, somewhere. Astra and Rosie are still at school probably doing ridiculously boring stuff. Greg has no cases and Mycroft for once isn't doing anything annoying. Which I find annoying. Mrs Hudson is out. Molly is on holiday. Eurus has banned herself from visitors and I can't be bothered to travel to my parents so I'm stuck here being bored. 

I'm going to play a prank on Mycroft because there is no point in acting my age.

Yes, I did put that on here.

Yes, Mycroft can see it.

No, I'm not stupid because I've just read 99% of your minds.

Yes, Greg, I'm talking to you.

No, I'm not going to shut up. That's payback for not bringing me murders.

I am also not going to tell you how I did that. It's obvious.

Goodbye.

* * *

**18:45 Greg.Lestrade**

**Am I the only one that hates it when he does that?**


	88. 11/01/20

Hi, it's John.

Sherlock has finally gotten a murder. Nothing too big, but at least it's something.

I think Mycroft searched for one because Sherlock played several pranks on him.

For example, he faked a major terrorist attack and made Mycroft believe it. It took him five hours to notice it wasn't real. You should've seen how angry he got and all Sherlock said to it was...  
'Are you feeling better now, brother?'

After that, we made a run for it. It was dangerous, but that's how we live. We just have to be more careful now that we have two girls.

So the case. An ordinary one. A blunt instrument to the back of the head. Then a stab wound to the left kidney and the heart. It was easy. Obviously, it was personal because the killer couldn't look the girl in the face while murdering her. We also got to talk to someone while being in disguise. Sherlock pretended to be an old man, and I had to be his carer. It was fun. And I solved it before Sherlock, which is a bonus.

That's it today.


	89. 12/01/20

Hi, it's John.

Sunday today. I don't like them much and nothing happened.

That's it today.


	90. 13/01/20

Hi, it's John.

I took the girls to school and went with Sherlock to the Yard. It was a retirement party for some old detective that I didn't know but apparently, Sherlock worked a case with him once. Right in the middle of it all, we were called out to murder and we all worked on it, just like the old days. It was solved and done by the time we brought the girls home and we told them all about it. Just not the gory bit where the eyeballs were taken out and put in the mouth. To be honest, even I flinched a bit at the sight. 

That's all today.


	91. 14/01/20

Hi, it's sherlock.

John is not going to be able to write for a while so I'll do it until he's ok.

Well, there was a case. This psychopath was killing people but we managed to catch him. 

Astra and Rosie had a day off school because they deserved one. Mycroft and Greg are going to look after them, so I'm in the flat alone. I watched some Doctor Who, but I got bored and then I went out to annoy people. I went to St Bart's to do something important and then I went home. 

Nothing else happened and that's it.

* * *

**22:23 Greg.Lestrade.**

**I'm sorry.**

**22:38 SherlockHolmes**

**No. Shut up Greg. I don't want the whole world knowing. Sh **


	92. 15/01/20

Hi, it's Sherlock.

Greg told me to tell you what happened.

That serial killer I was talking about yesterday. Well. John was in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

It's nothing too serious. John pulled through once, and he can do it again. He's fine. Greg came around today to see if I was ok, but I'm fine. It's not me he should be worrying about. I don't show emotions, so why shouldn't I be ok. John's ok.

* * *

It's Greg.

Whatever he's been telling you, Sherlocks trying to cover up the truth. He can't take it, and he doesn't want to believe it, so I'll let you know.

The killer had a gun and was shooting it without a care who got hit. We caught him, thank goodness. John was trying to stop him, but he got in the way of a bullet. He's in intensive care at the moment, and the doctors didn't think he'd pull through. It hit him right next to a vital organ and had to have surgery. His heart stopped for a few seconds, but he should be ok, but he's still unconscious. 

The girls don't understand, so we told them that John had gone away for a while. I think Astra knows, but she hasn't told little Rosie. Sherlock wants to stay with him, but he's not allowed in. 

Thanks for reading.

* * *

18:39 Greg.Lestrade  
Yes. But they need to know the truth, and you just sugar-coated it.

18:47 SherlockHolmes 

But you didn't have to tell them he died. For a split second, he wasn't alive, Greg. How could you even write it down? I thought you were his friend.

18:55 Greg.Lestrade

I am his friend, and I hope he pulls through. He's alive, Sherlock. Focus on that.

18:59 SherlockHolmes

Shut up. You don't know how it feels to have someone you love on the brink of death.

19:32 Greg.Lestrade.

Now you know how he felt when you went away for two years.

19:38 Greg.Lestrade

I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that.

20:00 Greg.Lestrade

You're staying with Mycroft and me for a bit.

20:13 SherlockHolmes

What, your scared that I'll start using again? Do you really think that low of me? My boyfriend is in hospital, and my girls have no idea how bad it is. I'm not going to put their lives in danger just because I'm a little upset.


	93. 16/01/20

I went to the hospital today. They said John isn't going to make it. It's their fault. They accidentally hit his heart when they were doing surgery on him, and they didn't tell anyone. 

I shouldn't blame them; they're only trying to do their job, which John could have done better. I knew a few seconds before it happened that he was going to be shot. 

I wasn't quick enough, and I'm going to be the reason Rosie isn't going to have a father by next Thursday. The girls know something's wrong. Rosie asked if her daddy was going to be ok. I can't lie to a four-year-old, but I can't tell her the truth. Astra was trying to be brave, but she's still only a child. 

I don't know what they're going through and I can't imagine a life without John. I can't live without him, and I know that you're probably saying, 'you managed before you met him...' but I didn't. The number of times...

You don't need to know about that stuff. 

I shouldn't have got attached to him in the first place. It was stupid. John would still be doing what he loved best—saving people. He's saved so many people, so why aren't they saving him? He could be working in his own hospital and had his own book to train new doctors. He could've changed the way we did medicine, but I stopped him from doing that. Everyone would've had much better lives.

Mycroft could've been the most successful Prime Minister. I stopped him from studying. Greg could've been the head of police. I got him demoted. Eurus could've had a real-life, not stuck behind bars.

There's no point moaning anymore. It's not going to bring John back.

* * *

**22:04 Greg.Lestrade.**

**He wouldn't want you saying that.**

**22:23 SherlockHolmes**

**Stop talking like he's dead already. SH**

* * *

Private text

Sherlock

Mycroft

22:06

Do you need assistance, brother? MH

22:07

Stop fussing I'm fine! SH

22:17

Could you come to collect me? SH

22:21

Yes. I will send a car presently. MH 

22:24

You know things could change. He could make it. MH

22:25

And the chances of that are almost impossible. SH

22:28

Nothings impossible brother. The car is outside. MH

22:33

I see you're not in the car. SH

22:37

I'm busy, Sherlock. I'm trying to keep John alive. I'm sending the best people I've got. MH

22:39

And you couldn't have thought of it sooner? SH

22:42

There was a problem. MH

22:48 

Sure there was SH

22:50

Thank you, Mycroft. SH


	94. 17/01/20

It's Greg.

Sherlock has been in his mind palace all day, and he told me to do this entry. I've never seen him so upset and emotionless at the same time. It was my day off, so I took the girls to school. They only went for a few hours today, and their teachers have given them some work to take home if they feel like doing it. We had to tell them what happened, but they're too little to understand these things. 

I feel bad for Astra, though. I don't know what happened to her birth parents and Mycroft can't say until Sherlock and John signs the adoption papers, but I suppose that's fair. Even Mycroft has to follow the rules sometimes.

The hospital said that John has slipped into a deep coma overnight. They've put him on a ventilator, and the doctors are losing hope quick. They said there is nothing left that can help him, and we should be prepared for him to die peacefully. 

We're all going to see him tomorrow to say goodbye, just in case. Johns a good man and a great friend to everyone unless Sherlock didn't like them. Sherlock's not giving up hope. I bet he's trying to work out a way to save him, and knowing Sherlock; he will. I would try the same if Mycroft were laying there.

That's going to be about it for today because there are some important things I have to do. Trying to get Sherlock to move is one of them.

* * *

19:06 SherlockHolmes

Stop being dramatic Graham. I will save John before anything bad can happen. SH

19:09 EurusHolmes

You're not crying, are you? EH

19:22 MycroftHolmes

Now's not the time sister. John is very close to Sherlock's heart. MH

19:24 EurusHolmes

And he's going to die. Everyone dies Mycroft. That's what people do. EH

19:32 SherlockHolmes

Shut up. Stop quoting Moriarty. In fact. Stop talking you psychopath! SH

19:35 EurusHolmes

I'm no more than a psychopath then you are. EH

19:37 SherlockHolmes

I'm a sociopath, you idiot. SH

19:40 EurusHolmes

You call me that, yet I'm more intelligent than you. You're stupid, Sherlock. You've just let someone turn off Johns ventilator. EH

19:43 MycroftHolmes

Please tell me you didn't MH.

19:43 EurusHolmes

Well, I didn't. But someone else did. I made them do it, and John is dying. EH

19:44 MycroftHolmes

How could you do that to your little brother? MH

19:46 EurusHolmes

And that's not the best of it. The gunman that shot him was one of mine. ;) EH


	95. 18/01/20

It's Sherlock,

Yesterday, I got there just in time. Eurus did switch off the ventilator, but I turned it on again.  
I'm still here, by his side, talking to him like an idiot. I know he can't hear me, he's unconscious though he could slip away at any second. I've decided to stay next to him for as long as it takes for him to get better. I refuse to leave.

I don't know why I'm still writing on this blog because it's John's job. Though if anything were to happen, I would take over. He would want me to.  
That's all. Don't bother to say anything, Greg. Everything will get better.

* * *

Private Text

Greg

Sherlock

10:55

How is he holding up?

10:56

Same as he was ten minutes ago. SH

10:56

Things can change. I have a case for you if you want it. It might take your mind off things. 

10:58

Would I have to leave the room in order to solve it? SH

11:00

It would be nice for you to check the scene, but I'll send pictures.

11:02

Ok. I'll email the results to you in ten minutes. SH

11:12

I sent it to you. Did you get it? SH

11:13

Yes. I'm going to the hospital later. Did you need anything?

11:15

A coffee and a doughnut. The staff keep trying to make me eat something but I'm not eating hospital food. And don't stay for too long.SH

11:17

OK. I'll only be there for five minutes.

13:32

You forgot a glove. SH

13:34

So that's where it went.

13:34

Obviously SH

* * *

Private Text

Sherlock

Mycroft

14:14

Greg is an idiot. SH

14:16

What did he do this time? MH

14:16

Left his glove at the hospital. SH

14:17

That doesn't make him an idiot Sherlock. That makes him forgetful. How long was he looking for it? MH

14:18

About half an hour. Then I had to tell him that he left it. SH

14:19

OK. Maybe he's a bit of an idiot. MH

14:22

John's starting to flatline. SH

14:22

Mycroft. He's dying! SH

14:23

I'll be there in a minute brother.MH

14:23

I promise you that I'll not let him die. MH


	96. 19/01/20

It's Sherlock.

He died. For a few minutes anyway. His heart keeps failing. They said that they should just turn off the ventilator and let him have a quick painless death, but I said no. I don't care if it's selfish, but he's not going to die on my watch.


	97. 20/01/20

It's Sherlock.

John's stabilizing thank goodness. The doctors still don't think he'll live, but they're idiots. If he pulls out of this, I'll marry him and I'm being serious. This is not a good time to joke. Rosie and Astra came to visit the hospital today. Rosie had made him a get well card which was sweet. They stayed for a few hours and then Molly let them stay at her's for a bit.

That's all for now, please think about John. Positivity might make him better if everyone, thinks, the same thoughts. 


	98. 21/01/20

It's Sherlock.

You'd never guess what... Well, let's start from the beginning. I woke up next to John, and I found a coffee next to me on the table. It must have been put there a few minutes beforehand, and there were flowers next to the hospital bed, so it must've been Molly. 

Anyway, I read a book to John (the name of the book is of no importance), and then I told him about what he'd missed while he was asleep. Then, Mycroft came into the room, and we had some sort of stupid argument. We were very loud. John woke up and said...

"Stop acting like five-year-olds."

I admit the fact that it surprised me a little. Mycroft looked like he'd just seen a ghost, which is an extra bonus. 

John was awake, and everything is going to be okay at last.

This also means I'm going to have to ask him to marry me. My words are my promise. 

When we had gotten over the shock, Mycroft left, and I explained everything to John. I then called Greg to bring the girls over as soon as he could. I made sure the doctors checked over him properly. They said it was a miracle and I've never believed in them, but maybe this once, I will. 

That's all. I need to be with John.

* * *

**15:03 Greg.Lestrade**

**The girls were so happy when I told them.**

**15:09 MycroftHolmes**

**I'm sure they were. Now that John's awake, maybe I can convince Sherlock to eat more than doughnuts and cheese scones. MH**

**15:15 SherlockHolmes**

**But doughnuts and cheese scones are nice. SH**


	99. 22/01/20

It's Sherlock,

I mostly spent my time looking after John and making sure he wasn't overdoing anything. Then I was curious and asked him if he remembered anything but he said he didn't. 

I seriously don't know what else to say. Though maybe I need to say this. If any of you put my John in this situation again, I will let Mycroft deal with you. And no Greg, that was not a threat, it was a warning so there's no point in shoving the law up my nose.

That's all.

* * *

**18:37 Greg.Lestrade**

**It is a threat Sherlock.**

**18:55 SherlockHolmes**

**No, a threat is something like 'if you say another word, I won't help you with any cases'. SH**

**19:00 MycroftHolmes**

**I think he meant that one. Best not to say anything. MH**


	100. 23/01/20

It's Sherlock.

The next few entries aren't going to be that long. I don't want to take my eyes off John for too long. He sat up and was well enough to eat which is good. He read the blog days that he was asleep for and said I was a right sop but he'd marry me if I wanted. Then emotions got overwhelming so I shut down my thought process for a few moments. 

That's about all for today.


	101. 24/01/20

It's Sherlock.

I've only just realised how boring it is to be in a hospital. John was asleep so I went wandering into different places. I became a canteen worker and helped out. Then John woke up and he suspected nothing, and he won't until he reads this. Everyone came to visit John. I was half expecting Moriarty to hop back from the dead and visit him. The doctors said that they would let John go home in a few days, or rather I said he could go home in a few days and look after him at home.

That's about it.


	102. 25/01/20

Morning, it's me.

John hasn't woken up yet and he's making a speedy recovery. So when he feels like getting up, I'll take him home. Molly lent me her DVD thing so I didn't get bored. I watched Les Misérables and it surprisingly wasn't terrible. It was in French as well, which was also surprising, but Molly said that she had accidentally picked up the wrong one. I remember one time when Greg and I were on a case, we talked about it in fluent French because Sally and Anderson were being annoying. 

That's all.


	103. 26/01/20

It's Sherlock.

We are all now currently in Baker Street and having a little social gathering. John is getting better and is almost back to his normal state of mind. He'll have to keep laying down for a few more weeks or so. Nasty business this. The girls are happy that he's back and he got to watch Doctor Who, which is the main thing. He was totally fanboying over Jack, it was funny.

That's all.

* * *

**21:17 Greg.Lestrade**

**Sherlock. I think you were more excited then John with Jack coming back.**

**21:19 SherlockHolmes**

**Shut up, Greg. SH**


	104. 27/01/20

Hi, it's Sherlock.

John said that he would be well enough to write the blog tomorrow, just to give him something to do. Greg gave me a case. It was the best one that I've had in a while. I wanted to go, but I didn't want to leave John. He said I could go, so long as I was back before the girls came home.

It was a compelling case. The woman who had reported the murder was the one that committed it. She gave out a lot of red herrings, but I still caught her.

Then I went to collect Astra and Rosie and took them home. Rosie went to play with John, and I made dinner while Astra did homework (that was far too easy for her intellect.) I then gave the girls and John food while I did simple cases on my phone. Then we all watched a Disney movie. I can't stand them. Too much singing and big eyes that are out of proportion with their body. 

That's about all.

* * *

**19:16 Greg.Lestrade**

**And you actually watched a Disney film? **

**19:20 SherlockHolmes**

**Yes. Astra made me. She can be very persuasive. SH**

**20:14 John.H.Watson**

**I'd have thought Mycroft would've said something by now.**

**20:23 SherlockHolmes**

**He can't. He watches Mary Poppins. SH**


	105. 28/01/20

Hi, it's John.

I hope you didn't miss me while I was gone. 

Being shot once is unfortunate, but twice is just unlucky. And painful (Understatement.)

I can't really say much about today. I was sitting on the sofa, watching Doctor Who. But there is only so much of that you can do without dying of boredom.

Greg brought the girls back from school because Sherlock was running a little behind with something. He got back around half an hour later with a takeaway. 

Astra then asked me if I would let her help Sherlock solve a case, and I said yes, so long as it was suitable for her. I went through some of the cases first so I could check to see if they were PG. He moaned that they were boring cases, but I reminded him of her age, and he reluctantly agreed. There were no murders or anything—just a small robbery with no injuries worse than a twisted ankle.

She solved it in the end and seemed very pleased. She is definitely going to take after Sherlock. 

That's all today.


	106. 29/01/20

Hi, it's John.

Today Rosie went round a friend's house for tea, and Astra stayed at an after school club, so Sherlock and I had some more time to kill.

A few clients came around today. I took notes, and Sherlock did his usual pose. One person said that he felt that he was possessed by a demon, so Sherlock told him to contact Sam and Dean Winchester. 

The client then went away and came back within an hour and said that they helped him a lot. All he did was buy the box set of Supernatural, drew a demon trap, stood in it and memorise the Latin. I shouldn't laugh, but it was funny. 

A girl came in and said she needed advice on how to get a boyfriend.

Some people came in with a monkey and said he couldn't get it to speak English.

And a teenager needed help with his maths homework.

That's all for today. 


	107. 30/01/20

Morning, it's Sherlock.

John isn't going to be allowed to read this so I'll tell you what I'm planning to do.

He's getting better so I want to surprise him when he's up and about. I'll make a case, just for him and at the end, I will present him with a ring. I need to shop for it, but I'll do that tomorrow. Mycroft is making sure that everyone is sworn to secrecy and has disabled John from the use of a laptop. So in simple form, that means he can't read the blog even if he tried. 

That's all for now. He's starting to get suspicious and that's not good.

* * *

**21:19 Greg.Lestrade**

**He's lucky to have you.**

**21:23 SherlockHolmes**

**No. I'm lucky to have him. Not many people can put up with me. SH**


	108. 31/01/20

It's Sherlock. 

John went for his last tests at the hospital just to be sure he was on the mend. While he was in there, I went to a jewellery shop with Molly to find a ring. (I went with Molly because she has better expertise in this area. 

She found one in the end, and I liked it, and I think John will too. It was just plain silver with a gold line through it. Then I had an idea. I could get it engraved with something that would be sentimental. 

I had to think about it for a while, so I didn't buy the ring. Not yet, anyway. I went home, and John was there. He asked me where I'd been, and I just ignored him. I do that a lot. 

I have now been in my mind palace for five hours, and the girls have come home and gone to bed at that time. I think I should ask them what they think. 

That's all.


	109. 01/02/20

It's Sherlock.

February has arisen, and yet it still surprises people that it's a new month. Apparently, time goes quick, but it's still 24 hours a day, seven days in a week and so on. It's just because people let the time fly away from them. They don't notice it's slipping away until it's gone and then it's too late.

Right, enough with the poetry. I asked Rosie and Astra this morning what they thought about the whole marriage thing, and they quite liked the idea. Rosie then said that she thought we were already married. I suppose I can see why she felt that. 

About the ring. I've realised that words don't and will never describe my feelings, so I'm using small pictures. 

His old walking stick and my magnifying glass. 

Basically a reminder of the first day we met. I know that sounds sappy, but shut up. 

That's about it for now. 


	110. 02/02/20

It's Sherlock.

The universe is rarely so lazy except for when the date only has zeros and two's in it. At least Anderson won't get mixed up with it like he usually does. 

Sunday's are boring. No, I did not get that from Doctor Who, we just have the same points of view. 

Have you ever just wanted to give a person a hug out of nowhere? Even if the person is fictional. (Though John refuses to admit that the Doctor is fictional. To be honest, I find it a little challenging.) I don't hug people. I think I have embraced someone ten times by choice, and even then it was quick. John doesn't count. He can have as many hugs as he wants. 

Mrs Hudson took the girls out and then we watched Doctor Who. There is something suspicious going on with Yasmin. Unless the acting has changed suddenly, but that has a low possibility. 

That's all for now. Have a good whatever you are doing.


	111. 03/02/20

It's Sherlock.

This one will be super short. I'm busy with a murder case. I need to pick the girls up from school. (Not a sentence I would have imagined writing ten years ago.)

I brought the ring and hid it. I've booked a murder somewhere, (It's not real, no need to panic) and a few of my homeless network are in on it. I've got to make it convincing and I need to find the right time to give John the ring.

Bye


	112. 04/02/20

Hi, it's Sherlock

I'm planning to do it on Saturday because why not. John is getting a lot better and will be able to get out and about. I can't let John overdo it, but my murder will be right up his street. 

I still need to work out where and when to present the ring.

That's all for the time being.


	113. 05/02/20

It's Sherlock

I've got the first murder dealt with. 

Mycroft persuaded the press to report a fake murder. John will read it in the papers tomorrow. I think I've got most of Scotland Yard onto the plan. I'm going to be instructing them where to be. I've even given them a script.

Don't tell Anderson that I'm sorry Greg. There's no point.

The girls are slightly in on it as well. All they're going to do is wake John up and give him a note. They've got to act a little worried or scared and then Mrs Hudson is going to look after them. Then she will take the girls to where I will present John with the ring so they don't miss out on it.

That's part of it done.


	114. 06/02/20

It's Sherlock.

Now I've got all my actors and they know their lines (most of it will be improvised, so it seems real.) Everyone knows what they're doing and we've had a few mini dress rehearsals. Anderson knows his part the best. All he has to do is to be stupid and everything will be fine.


	115. 07/02/20

I've never been nervous before, but here I am, completely taken over. I mean, one wrong move and the entire plan will get destroyed. And even if it does work, John might say no. He could walk away and never want to speak to me again or take the girls and leave. I doubt he'll be that dramatic though. It's still a 50/50 chance.

* * *

Private text

Sherlock

Greg

21:09

You know that he will say yes.

21:10

And the other one present? SH

21:14

That would be him being very stupid and the entire world telling him to reconsider. I know he loves you too much for that scenario.

21:15

But what if something goes wrong in-between? What if Anderson decides he doesn't want to do it. He's got a big part in this. SH

21:17

Well, who else are you going to boss about and call an idiot?

21:19

Exactly. All I told everyone was to look at the plan and act normally. I gave him his own bit. Though I must admit, it's payback for his little group paring me with Moriarty. SH

21:23

Anderson was being unreasonable but that theory was a little funny.

21:24

I didn't know you were paying attention to them. I thought you were crying over my fake dead body. SH

21:26

Whatever Sherlock. Don't worry about the end result tomorrow. It's going to be fine. 


	116. 08/02/20

Hi, it's John.

Early this morning, Astra and Rosie woke me up with concern on their face. They had a note which Sherlock had written, and it said...

'John. As soon as you wake up, I need you to help me with a case. It's important; I'll send you the details on your phone. SH, XXX.'

Something was definitely up. I asked Mrs Hudson to look after the girls today as there was nobody else. Mycroft was busy with important things, and Greg was leading the case that Sherlock was on. I grabbed everything I needed and caught a cab to the yard. 

It was busier than usual, but it didn't worry me too much. Must be a lot of crime going on today. I got to Greg's office, and he was standing there, looking slightly annoyed. Sherlock was in there too, obviously being the one to annoy him. 

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

Sherlock's head snapped up and looked at me. "Of course everything's not alright. Do you think I would've got asked you to help if it was? You've only just got better, and you're still not 100%."

He went back to whatever he was doing. I didn't say anything back to him, so I looked over his shoulder at the file.

MI6 agent mysteriously killed after quitting her job.

I remember seeing this in the newspaper or somewhere. Apparently, there were two more identical murders afterwards. 

"What do you think?" I asked.

Sherlock sighed and peered out of the window. "Could be Mycroft assassinating people to stop government secrets leaking out." Greg gave him a look. "Or It could be someone trying to get the information from them, and they've said no."

He walked out of the door, and Greg and I followed him. We went to the crime scene of the most recent victim that was murdered only a few hours ago. She was covered in blood and had about thirty stab wounds and a gunshot to the back of the head. Anderson came through the door and rolled his eyes when he saw us.

"What's he doing here?" Sherlock asked very loudly. Anderson just gave him a death glare and walked out of the room. I could have sworn I saw worry flash over his face, but it was gone in an instant.

Together we looked over the body and then we went to the morgue. Molly was there, and she was working with something. We stayed for about two hours before we went to one of the victim's houses. It was dark by that time, so we had to use torches. The rest of Greg's team was there, and he gave us LED lights.

"I've found something you should see."

He leads us to a room with a small table on it. The wallpaper was ripping away, and the torches caught something red behind it. I pulled the wallpaper off, and there was writing.

I took a step back and rubbed my eyes, not believing what was written on it.

John Watson. Will you marry me?

I then looked down at the table which had a small box it top. A small ring box that Sherlock took in his hands and then knelt down on one knee. I felt tears pricking my eyes, and I saw that everyone was standing outside of the door: even Astra, Rosie, and Mrs Hudson. 

I couldn't remember the speech coming from my mouth, but it did, but with whatever I said, I knew it was okay because the next thing I knew, Sherlock and I were kissing. We pulled away slightly so he could put the ring on my finger.

"I love you, Sherlock," I whispered to him.

"I love you too. " He whispered back.

He then turned to the crowd. "You lot are invited to the wedding, apart from Anderson. He messed up."

I can't believe he had planned his own case so that he could propose to me.

That's it for the day.

* * *

**21:03 Greg.Lestrade**

**That will definitely go into the record books. It was so sweet.**

**21:14 MycroftHolmes**

**Congrats, little brother. You too, John. MH**

**21:16 John.H.Watson**

**Thanks.**


	117. 09/02/20

It's Sherlock.

Yesterday went well, even though I say so myself. Anderson is a douche bag, he messed up. We were supposed to have a giant argument and then I would've had an idea and it would have led us to that house. Anderson decided that he wouldn't bother and I had to redo the plan in my head. He's not invited to the wedding. 

Rosie and Astra are already planning the wedding. John and I thought it would be a good idea to let them plan the design. They've already chosen the flowers, though, pink roses with cardboard stars together. This will be fun. 

John is really happy and I'm glad he is. It would be worrying if he was sad.

That's all.


	118. 10/02/20

Good evening, it's John.

Today I woke up and Sherlock was still asleep. It was an unusual sight so I left him to sleep for another hour or so. 

I made a cup of tea and went to watch the morning news for a few minutes and then I woke the girls up for school. I made them breakfast and then took Sherlock a cuppa. He's normally not that easy to wake up if he's actually asleep, but he wasn't too bad today. 

He went to the yard to do some casework and I took the girls to school and went to the clinic. Pretty much just a normal, ordinary, boring day. The girls came home and said nothing much happened at school and then we all watched a bit of Doctor Who and had dinner and the girls went to bed.

That's about it.

* * *

**22:08 SherlockHolmes**

**I'm pretty sure we did more than that John. SH**

**22:12 John.H.Watson**

**It wasn't that exciting.**

**22:15 SherlockHolmes**

**You shouldn't have gone to work. You've barely recovered from your ordeal. You could've pulled out some stitches. SH **

**22:17 John.H.Watson**

**I know what I'm doing love. I'm careful about these things.**

**22:23 SherlockHolmes**

**But John!!!!!! SH**

**22:25 John.H.Watson**

**What??? When are you going to finish that experiment?**

**22:27 SherlockHolmes**

**It's got to sit for another half hour. SH**

**22:28 John.H.Watson**

**I'll wait for you then.**


	119. 11/02/20

Hey, It's John.

Its Rosies birthday on the 19th. She's going to be five, and I just think... 'Has it already been five years since she was born?' 

Time really does fly, and nobody notices it slipping away until it's too late.

Sherlock went to see Eurus today, and I think it might be to yell at her or something like that. Mycroft went with him, probably for the same reason, so Greg and I went to the pub for a pint. (He's off today.) So we left them to have a great big family argument, and we were making fun of it. 

They came back in the early afternoon, and they looked like they had definitely blown off some steam. 

Sherlock and I went home, and we snuggled on the sofa. It was quite cold, so we had the fire on and Sherlock fell asleep within twenty minutes. Mrs Hudson collected the girls from school for us.

There was paint all over their uniforms (I swear the teachers do this on purpose) and they were carrying big pictures. I woke Sherlock up, and they explained to us that they'd designed the wedding properly. The pictures were actually quite good. I'm putting Sherlock on doing some most of the wedding designs and putting everything together. He's pretty good at things like that. 

That's about it for the moment.


	120. 12/02/20

Hi, it's John.

Today had a bit more action in it.

Identical murderers in Ilford, Bullsmoor, Brent Cross, Clifford Ave, and Horn Park. If you connect the lines, it creates a pentagram inside of the A406. Inventive but not clever. The killer lived right in the middle of it and was super easy to find. Sherlock was impressed by the imagination though. The killer got ten years for every person he murdered. They were all children, unfortunately. 

That's about it.


	121. 13/02/20

Hi, it's John.

I just thought. Tomorrow is Valentine's day. I can't stand it. It costs a lot and you can't buy love. Sherlock doesn't like it either, so we're not going to do it, but surprisingly Greg and Mycroft are. Each to their own I suppose. Nothing much happening today. We ordered a takeaway and watched a film before the girls went to bed.


	122. 14/02/20

Hi, it's John.

Today is a day I don't care about. 

They bring back bad memories that I wish I could erase because they're frankly just embarrassing. 

Starting from the first one in high school. I was eleven, and my friends kept telling me that it was cool to have a girlfriend, and I wanted to be like them, so I tried to get one. I asked some popular girl out, and she said yes, and we probably spent twenty pounds on each other on Valentine's day. And this was 1989, so it was much more than. We broke up the next day because she was expecting more apparently. 

The following year went the same and two more years after that. I gave up in year eleven, so on Valentine's day, I hid in the dance studio to practice some routines, and Sherlock was there. I can remember that he was also hiding from it all, so we just hung around there. We didn't speak or anything like that, though.

That's about all.

* * *

**19:32 SherlockHolmes**

**Don't remind me of that, John. It's terrible and weird. Valentine's day should not be a thing, and most of the people in that school were desperate. I nearly spoke to you that day because I wanted the whole practice room to myself. You were distracting me, and I couldn't concentrate. SH**

**19:43 John.H.Watson**

**What were you distracted by Sherlock? XD**

**19:48 SherlockHolmes**

**Nothing much. Maybe just the fact you were there, and you were just so pretty. SH**

**19:50 John.H.Watson**

**So basically soul mates since the beginning. **

**19:53 SherlockHolmes**

**Yes. Soulmates. I love you, John. SH**

**20:00 John.H.Watson.**

**I love you too. I think I have since I first saw you, but there was no way of telling.**

**20:03 Greg.Lestrade**

**So bloody cheesy.**

**20:09 John.H.Watson**

**You're the one to talk to Greg.**


	123. 15/02/20

Hi, it's John.

Half term for the girls and Rosie's birthday. Nothing much happened today, so I won't bore you with boring things that will probably be boring.


	124. 16/02/20

Hi, it’s John.

I took the girls to a drama group today and Rosie liked it a lot. Rosie said that she wants to go to drama school when she’s older. I said she could and we have enough money to let her go if she still wants to. It’s still quite cold (What else would you expect in February.) but at least running around all day will warm us up. Sherlock was out again, covering up some traces of an abduction. I don’t know why, but there’s no point asking.

That’s it today.


	125. 17/02/20

Hi, it’s John.

Today the girls stayed at home with Mrs Hudson while Sherlock and I went shopping for Rosie’s birthday presents. I asked Astra what she wanted to get for her so we could get it. We went into the city and went to Hamleys to get some bits and bobs and then got some birthday banners and balloons. After about two hours of shopping, we went to a café nearby to get a coffee. I might have found myself getting lost in his eyes again while he was talking which isn’t helpful. Sherlock just said that I should make a map so I won’t get lost in them that often. The trouble is, I’m not very good at reading maps which is slightly confusing because how did I manage to get my way around Afghanistan.

We then went home to find the girls messy in cake batter and Icing sugar. The cakes were good, even though they were more icing than cake. And colourful. We got them cleaned and sorted and Sherlock took them out to Regents Park while I wrapped the presents.

That’s it for today.


	126. 18/02/20

Hi, it’s John,

Today’s the last day that my baby girl is four. She’s getting excited about it and she’s bouncing around the place. 

The girls went to their room early to play a bit before bed so Sherlock and I could decorate.

I’ve got to go now because there’s a lot to do.

* * *

**21:34 Greg.Lestrade**

**I feel old. **

**21:49 MycroftHolmes**

**You're not the only one. I've been in the government for nearly fifteen years. MH**


	127. 19/02/20

Hi, it’s John.

You’d never guess what time the girls woke up this morning. Half-past four in the morning. I told them to go upstairs and play for at least an hour or two. In the end, we all woke up at six which was much better than before. I got the camera ready to start taking pictures. Rosie opened the one Astra chose for her, which was a unicorn Lego set. I got her a recipe book with her own fairy cooking utensils and dressing up costume. Sherlock made her tickets for a little crime scene that he set up for her. He decided to give her his old deer stalking hat so she could solve it like him. She was so happy about it and gave him a big hug and said ‘Thank you, daddy.’ She actually called Sherlock daddy and his eyes started tearing up. Then we had a big family hug and Astra went downstairs to get Mrs Hudson and the cake that they had both made.

That’s it for today.


	128. 20/02/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I've not been able to post for a few days. To be honest, I'm really bad at posting on time but here is the good stuff. I hope you're enjoying it all so far.

Hi, it's John.

Yesterday was busy and the girls and Sherlock slept in this morning, but I had to go to the clinic. 

I came home around one in the afternoon and took the girls to Covent Garden today for some ice-cream. I don't normally take them on the tube, but I did today. 

That's it today.

* * *

**17:17 SherlockHolmes**

**Why do you still go to the clinic? We have plenty of money.**

**17:32 John.H.Watson**

**I need something else to do Sherlock.**


	129. 21/02/20

Hi, It's John.

I think Astra is starting to get ill, but should not be anything to worry about too much. We sat in all day and watched movies and eat pizza, which is a one-off because I don't normally let the girls eat too much of it. Not much happened apart from that because Sherlock hasn't really had a case lately, which he keeps reminding me of. 

That's all for today.


	130. 22/02/20

It's Sherlock.

I'm bored. Nobody has been murdering anyone for a few days, which is good in a sense but leaves me with boredom. John told me to take Rosie out somewhere (Astra was too ill. I think she has a touch of the flu) so I took her to the science museum. I don't know why, but it was something to do. She enjoyed it and brought Astra an overpriced toy that will probably break in ten minutes. It made her happy at least.

John was in a bad mood today and it was annoying. That's all. 


	131. 23/02/20

Hi, it's John. 

Nothing much happened today. We all stayed in and did everything inside. We watched Doctor Who which was a shock. Didn't like the cliffhanger much, but I hope it all goes well next week.

That's all.


	132. 24/02/20

Hi, it's John.

Didn't do much today. Rosie went to school and I went to work so Sherlock looked after Astra and they both did a few cases that didn't contain too much gore.

That's it for today.


	133. 25/02/20

Hi, it's John.

Pancake day today. We made quite a few and invited Mycroft and Greg over. Sherlock pretended that he didn't like pancakes, but ate at least five of them. Astra didn't eat that many because she's still sick but she didn't want to miss out. Mycroft got squirty cream on his nose. He didn't notice and nobody told him for half an hour.

It was fun, but we didn't do much else. That's it.


	134. 26/02/20

It's Sherlock.

I'm waiting for the last episode of Doctor Who so, of course, the week is going slow on purpose. Today felt like two weeks already. I can't be bothered to write anymore and Astra needs something because John and Rosie are out.

Good bye people and have a great day.


	135. 27/02/20

Hi, it's John.

I can't write much today. Too busy to type anything and Sherlock couldn't be bothered to write. We're all fine. Astra's getting better and Rosie is doing well in school.

That's all.


	136. 28/02/20

It's John.

I almost forgot it was a leap year. It's almost March already, but at least it will be spring soon. I can't stand all the winter weather.

That's all.


	137. 29/02/20

Hi, it's John.

Doctor Who will be tomorrow. I'm glad this week is going quick. Sherlock has been a pain for most of it because he can't stand waiting. He's wanting attention at the moment, so I have to go.


	138. 01/03/20

Hi, it's John.

Just watched Doctor Who. Well... Sherlock is currently sobbing his heart out secretly in the bedroom making sure nobody hears him. I can't really say much about it, but that cliffhanger was cruel. At least we have more information about Time Lords, but it was a shock. Apparently, Mycroft is doing the same, according to Greg but he's being more subtle about it. 

That's about it at the moment.


	139. 02/03/20

Hi, it’s John.

Astra is almost entirely better now, which is good. She might be ok to go back to school on Thursday, and it’ll give her time to get used to being out and about again. She’s getting back to her usual lively self and is taking more interest in things. 

I had to go to the clinic today again for a few hours because everyone seems to be on maternity leave, so Sherlock had to stay at home. When I had finished my shift, I picked Rosie up and took her home to find that Sherlock was in the middle of an experiment. Astra was watching him and asking him questions about it. Though at least it wasn’t anything toxic and it wasn’t everywhere.

Later on, I helped Rosie with her homework and then played some Lego with her and Astra. When the girls went to sleep later that night, Sherlock and I finished a case that involved some sort of stolen jewel that has been missing for at least fifty years, and he found it. Or instead, he saw the person that stole it, and he told us where he had hidden it. The owner of the jewel died three years ago and had no family, so we gave it to the British Museum. Sherlock said that there was no point because someone would probably steal it again.

That’s it for now.


	140. 03/03/20

Hi, it’s John.

The wedding is on the 20th of July so everything is going to get really busy. Molly and Mrs Hudson are taking the girls to go browsing for dresses next weekend. We’ve got to book the reception and things like that. Sherlock has started composing music again. He hasn’t done any for quite a while so I’m glad he’s starting again. I went to work for a few hours and then stopped off at a patisserie to get some custard slices that I knew the girls liked and a box of macaroons for Sherlock and myself.

That’s it for today.


	141. 04/03/20

It’s Sherlock.

John’s out, and the girls are somewhere with Mrs Hudson. Nothing important is going on today, and I’m really not in the mood to recount the tales of my childhood. Though I do have some more hilarious stories about Mycroft. Today, I’m going to tell you my perspective of people. You already know that I know that 90% of people are idiots because they are. The other ten per cent are Mycroft, Einstein, and Alan Turing.

Approximately, there are 70000000 smart people in the world. There are around seven different kinds of idiot.

.The type that really doesn’t know anything and keeps making stupid comments like Anderson.

.The selfish type that doesn’t care about anyone. I sometimes fall into this category, but I have gotten a lot better since John.

.The kind that is always running into the centre of danger and would die for someone they love. John defiantly goes into this one, but I don’t mind it much.

.The lovable idiot kind. This one isn’t so much about stupidity, but you could call someone an idiot half-heartedly while being intensely in love with them. I suppose OTPs fall into this one. (Molly got me into a weird fan thing. She sent me some Doctor Who stories that fans had written about the tenth Doctor and Jack.)

.Then you’ve got teenagers. Not all of them, but most of them. I don’t need to explain this one, I’m sure you understand.

.Criminals are one of my favourites. They might think they are smart like Moriarty, but if you commit a crime, then you’re an idiot. Jim thought he was intelligent and smart, but he messed with John, and that is the lowest kind of stupidity ever.

. The kind that thinks that John is an idiot. These people are stupidly idiotic because John is too strong-minded to be an idiot. Not an inch of him is selfish, and he is the kindest person ever. I’m lucky to have him. I could use that for the wedding vows.

So more about people. It’s different with each person, isn’t it? It’s in human nature to be judgemental. Someone will look at a young girl wearing black, and they immediately assume she’s a Goth. Or you have it when people assume other people’s gender or sexuality or race. This leads to wars and arguments and breakups.

People have good sides. Even if you can’t see it. This good side is helping someone else across the road or giving the homeless something to eat. This good side tries its best not to become non-judgemental, but that part of humanity is drilled into DNA. I suppose it’s how we were all brought up, but then that depends on how their ancestors were brought up. There’s no way to stop it, and all we can do is try. It wouldn’t hurt to smile to someone in the street. For all you know, it could save someone’s life.

That’s it for today.

* * *

**18:08 Greg.Lestrade**

**That is some power with words Sherlock.**


	142. 05/03/20

Hi, it's John.

Sherlocks annoyed at Greg at the moment because he said that he couldn't let Rosie and Astra onto a case, and after seeing the crime scene, I wouldn't let them on it either.

When the girls got home from school, Rosie had a sudden interest in going to Mycroft's work to see what he did there. She told me that in school they had to draw what their family did for work and she drew Sherlock and Greg and me around a dead body, but she told the teacher she didn't know what Mycroft's work looked like because it was secret. 

Then I wondered how she knew what the crime scenes looked like and she said it was on the television. Astra then said that they accidentally saw a picture on Sherlocks' computer when they had opened it. I just sighed and told them to get out of their uniform and put pyjamas on. 

Later, when they had gone to bed, Sherlock was on the sofa, so I snuggled in next to him. "You know that the girls saw a crime photo don't you?" I asked him.

"I had my suspicions." He answered back, and he placed his arm around me. "At least they have learnt not to look through my computer again."

It was true, but a cruel way to do it.

That's all for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't been posting every day but I'm stumped with what to write so if there is anything you want to see then just say and I'll try my best to put it in. Look after your selves and be safe.


	143. 06/03/20

Hi its John

Today has been just one of those normal (Or as normal as you can get being engaged with Sherlock) days. I took the girls to school while Sherlock stayed at home to do an experiment. I took a bus to the yard so I could talk to Greg about the wedding. 

Mycroft's and Greg's wedding is going to be in late September because both of them are sometimes busier than Sherlock and myself. 

I asked Greg to be the best man. I would've asked Sherlock again, but I'm marrying him, so that's slightly impossible. 

Later on that day, I picked Astra and Rosie up from School and took them to Mollys flat. 

Sherlock and I watched a film after he had finished with his experiment (We're still not over Doctor Who so we watched Pirates of the Caribbean.)

The girls came back from Mollys just before they had to go to bed and they couldn't tell us what they were doing so I assume it was something for the wedding.

That's it for today


	144. 07/03/20

Hi its Sherlock,

Today has been just like any other day when there is no case. Boring.

I took the girls to school because John had to go to work earlier than normal today. On the way, I taught them the forms of deduction, and they were quite good at it. When I dropped them off, I brought a disguise and went to John's clinic. 

I portrayed myself as an old man in a bowler hat and a grey long shaggy beard (That took a long time to put on) and brown contact lenses. I went with an appendix problem, and it only took John two minutes to work out it was actually me, but that was only because I had to sneeze and he knows what my sneezes sound like apparently. 

I then took the disguise off and changed into my own clothes (I keep a set of clothes in John's room just in case.) Then ten minutes later, I left to go back to Baker Street. I will leave what happened in those ten minutes to your imagination, but you have to remember that we were in John's room at the clinic and anyone could walk in at any minute.

When I got home, I threw myself on the sofa and went into my mind palace, and I only came out of it again just in time to bring the girls home from school. They had been making cupcakes.

The cakes were excellent, and they had strawberry jam in the middle. Also, according to Rosie, there is no such thing as too much icing. John came back an hour later, and I met him by the door while the girls were upstairs so I could resume kissing his beautiful lips.

That's it for today.


	145. 08/03/20

Hi, it's John.

Nothing much happened today. We all stayed home as there wasn't anything to do in London. 

It was a day full of DVDs, pyjamas, and chocolate.

Sherlock and I agreed that if we don't get over Doctor Who now then we never will so we watched most of season four, apart from Silence in the Library, Forest of the dead, Midnight and waters of Mars because Rosie would be scared of them. I'm not too sure about Astra though. Nothing seems to scare her apart from mad raving murderous psychopaths.

So that was our day and we let the girls stay up for forty minutes more than usual, we were halfway through the final episode. It took us a little over twelve hours and I'm surprised we all had the attention span to manage it.

That's it for today


	146. 09/03/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just realised I've messed up my days so the girls have had a day extra of school.

Hi, it's John.

Mondays are painful, but at least I didn't have to wake up that early. Sherlock finally found a case that he liked and was off before six in the morning, so I took the girls to school. Tomorrow they're having a dress-up day. We had a conversation this morning of what they wanted to go as so I could get the costume ready. They decided that Astra would be Sherlock and Rosie would be me so they could be the Baker Street girls. 

I dropped them off and went back home so I could find one of my own jumpers. I asked Mrs Hudson if she could cut it down so it could fit Rosie and then I texted Mycroft if he could get a coat just like Sherlocks to fit Astra. 

I then went to the shop that sells the type of shirts Sherlock likes so I could get her one in her size, followed by shoes, jeans, scarf, gloves and I found a cheap deerstalker in Covent Garden. Rosie has a nice pair of jeans and a plain shirt, so she was already set with her costume. I went back home again and went up into the loft to find my old walking stick. 

A few hours later, Mrs Hudson had finished the jumper and Mycroft had come around with the coat and left soon after because of some government issue. I brought the girls home, and they tried the stuff on. I was taken aback at how much they looked like us. 

"Does this mean I can be rude to people and deduce them?" Astra asked.

I shook my head and said. "You'll have to be a nicer version."

The walking stick was too big for Rosie, so I cut a little bit off, so it worked better. I then told them to get into their pyjamas and leave the costumes upstairs so we could surprise Sherlock in the morning.

He came back from the case a few hours later and apparently it wasn't worth his time, so he gave a few pointers to Greg and left before they caught the criminal.

I will post the blog a day later than usual, so he doesn't see it.

That's it for today. 


	147. 10/03/20

Hi, it's John.

I got up before Sherlock did, and I woke the girls up to get ready for school. I gave them breakfast and then helped them get dressed. It only took ten minutes for them to get dressed, and I brushed each of their hair. I tied Rosies up in a ponytail, and I let Astras hair down. We heard Sherlock downstairs, and I told them to go downstairs and try to act like us. I went down through the kitchen door to make two cups of tea, and Sherlock came in. He took one of the cups and went into the living room and stopped dead on the spot. I went to see what the girls were doing, and Rosie was sitting on my chair and pretending to write a case, and Astra was in Sherlock's favourite position on the sofa.

Rosie then said. "Come on, Astra, we have a case." She got up from the chair.

Astra stayed utterly still, which was impressive and said. "Will Anderson be there? I won't work with him, he's an idiot."

Sherlock then got over the shock of two mini-me's and went into the middle of the room. He picked up the Astras' Deerstalker hat. "Is the hat necessary?" He asked, and I nodded. I told the girls to finish getting ready for school while Sherlock and I got dressed in our signature clothing. Both Sherlock and I took the girls to school, and he even wore the hat. Mrs Hudson took a picture of us four and then we left. 

After we dropped the girls off at school. I texted Greg to see if we could bring the girls to the yard after and he said we could. When it was time to pick the girls up, Sherlock was already at Scotland Yard. I took the girls to the yard via bus, and we walked to Greg's office. Anderson and Sherlock were there arguing like usual. Astra stepped forward and said, "Shut up, Anderson, you lower the IQ of the entire building." 

Sherlock grinned, and Anderson rolled his eyes whilst walking out. 

We stayed at the yard for a while, and Greg was impressed at how like us the girls were.

That's it for today.


	148. 11/03/20

Hi its John.

Nothing much happened today apart from taking the girls to school and bringing them back again. 


	149. 12/03/20

Hi, it's John.

Sherlock and Anderson had a big argument in a case today. Anderson was all 'You have to control your children, but you act like a child anyway, so they don't have a good role model'

Anderson ended up with a broken nose. 

That's about it today.


	150. 13/03/20

Hi, it's John.

Today we had a case. It was about midday so the girls were already at school. 

It was a double murder done by a family member. The two victims were heavily in debt and the murderer had said: _If you don't pay the money by this date then I will stop your hearts.'_

They didn't take him seriously and he stabbed them in the back. 

We found the murderer in an alleyway close by and Sherlock stopped him. I would've gone after him, but Sherlock doesn't like me too close to the killers since I got shot. I stayed a little bit further back. It was quite an easy case and we were finished by the time we had to pick the girls up from school.

That's about it for today.


	151. 14/03/20

Hi, it's John.

Rosie and Astra had a friend around today, so they spent the day upstairs in their room. 

Sherlock and I stayed downstairs and watched a film. Then Sherlock went out and I got the girls some lunch. I took them out to Regents Park so they could run around and stretch their legs.

There isn't much else to say.


	152. 15/03/20

Hi, it's John.

Today I took the girls for a walk in Hyde Park while Sherlock was solving a murder. We had lunch at Bella Italia and then we took the tube back home. That's it really.


	153. 16/03/20

Hi, it's John.

I took the girls to school, then I went to the clinic for a few hours. 

Mycroft visited and gave Rosie and Astra something each when they came home. He then asked if he could take them to his office so they could look around. I said yes and he looked after them for a while.

That's it.


	154. 17/03/20

Hi, it's John.

Mycroft took the girls to school because Sherlock and I had another case. It was quite graphic so I won't put it into much detail.

Then we got stuck in a traffic jam in the middle of London for over an hour, so we jumped out of the taxi in the middle of the road. Sherlock was in one of those moods where I have to try and not let him get into too much danger.

That's it today.


	155. 18/03/20

It's Sherlock.

There are a few things that I need to address about the wedding.

  1. Just because you seem to like us, doesn't mean you can gatecrash the wedding.
  2. Please don't bother sending wedding gifts to the P.O. Box because Sherlock will use them as experiments.
  3. Yes, we do have a P.O. Box, but we don't spread it about. 
  4. Don't swarm around Baker Street when we go to the wedding.
  5. Do not inform the press, because if you do, then Mycroft will find you.
  6. Don't come to the flat if you have any cases. I'm not interested.
  7. No making fun of the speech I made last time I was at a wedding.
  8. Fanart is welcome if you send it, but just remember we have two small girls in the flat.
  9. John and I have decided on Watson-Holmes, so that is how you will address us.
  10. No matter what people say, I will always love John. So, Anderson, you can shut up.
  11. Eurus you're not invited. 
  12. If anyone or anything tries to stop the wedding, then I will put you in the cell where Eurus is, and she'll deal with you. If you thought Mycroft and I are bad, then you haven't seen anything.
  13. The wedding seems too far away.
  14. I hate waiting, but John is worth it.
  15. Goodbye.

* * *

** 18:54 Greg.Lestrade. **

**Do you have a PO box?**

**19:00 SherlockHolmes**

**Of course, I have a P.O. Box. Where else do you think I get the experiments from.**


	156. 19/03/20

Hi, it's John,

Nothing much happened today. Just a normal Thursday really.

The girls came home from school and pretended to have tea and crumpets with the queen.


	157. 20/03/20

Hi, it's John.

Sherlock and I have a date tonight, so that will be fun.

Mycroft and Greg are looking after the girls as Mrs Hudson is out and Molly has a shift at the morgue.

We decided to go to Angelos, because why not. We haven't been for a little while so it'll be nice to go again.


	158. 21/03/20

Hi, it's John.

Seeing as it is Saturday today, Sherlock and I decided to take the girls out of London for a change. We took a train out of Kings Cross and went to Dover for the weekend. We've booked our selves into a place called the Castle House which is just only a few minutes away from the sea. We left early this morning and arrived at around ten past nine. Then we took a walk down along the docks to watch the ferries coming in and out. We then brought some ice creams even though it was cold and we explored the town. 

Rosie asked if we could go on holiday to France and Sherlock and I said why not. We do need a break from crimes every now and again, but then Sherlock noted there might be different crimes in France. I mean there might be, but that's not the point. Astra then said why can't we go to lots of other countries this year. And I think that would be an excellent idea.

Later on, we got lunch at a small little food place, and we started planning. (We thought we would start right away because why waste time.)

There are four of us, so we chose a country each. Rosie obviously chose France, and she wants to go somewhere in the south, so that would be a good start. All we would need was to take a flight and get a cab. Astra voted for Spain, which is nice because it is close to France. If we went as soon as their school had ended so at the end of June, then we would be able to get in a few countries before the wedding. We all thought that we should break it down a bit before we went home so we could go to Belgium for a few days. 


	159. 22/03/20

It's Sherlock.

I texted Mycroft about the travel plans to make sure he didn't start any wars or anything if we went.

We got back to London at about seven pm, and the girls seemed a bit better after the sea air. (They looked a bit tired beforehand.)

John and I have booked the holiday; this is the schedule. (It will possibly change)

The girls finish School on Friday 19th June for the summer. (Technically the summer holidays don't finish until July, but my brother is the British government. Deal with it.

On Saturday, 20th June, we wake early and get a cab to Stanstead airport.  
We take a flight to Marseille, France. (It will take approximately 1 hour 50 minutes)  
On Sunday, 28th June, we take a flight to Barcelona, Spain. (It will take about 1 hour 15 minutes.)  
On Tuesday 7th July, we will fly to Brussels, Belgium and then take a cab to a place called Ostend.  
On Saturday 11th July, we head to Calais, take a ferry to Dover and get the train back to London and Baker Street, and so forth.  
On Monday, 20th July, John and I will have our wedding.   
On Thursday 30th July, we head out to Rome, Italy.  
On Saturday 8th August, we will head out to Argostoli Kefalonia (A little island in Greece.)   
On Monday 10th August, Mycroft and Greg will come to join us because they want a holiday.  
On Thursday 20th August, we all go home in Mycroft's private jet.  
On Saturday 29th August, its Astra's birthday and then time for the girls to go to school.  
So altogether, we will be travelling for 44 days with a gap in between to break it all up. At this time, John will be able to write some nice descriptive scenes, and the girls can do whatever small girls do on holiday. 

That's about it for today.

* * *

SHERLOCK

MYCROFT

00:06

Mycroft. John, myself and the girls are going to travel. SH

00:06

When are you planning? MH

00:09

Mid-June ish. We might be gone for a while. I'll email you the plan. SH

00:18

I see. Have you already booked the tickets? MH

00:23

I see you haven't. I'll do it for you so you can get it at a discount. MH


	160. 23/03/20

Hi, it's John,

I took the girls to school today. They seemed excited, so they're probably going to tell the entire school the travel plans.

If I were their age, I would do the same. Apparently, Greg didn't know that he was going to have a ten-day holiday in Greece with Mycroft and our lot, so he's thrilled. Though I'm surprised, Sherlock chose to go to Kefalonia of all places because there seems to be no crime rate there. Each to their own, I suppose. We probably need a quiet holiday, especially if we're going to explore.

When I took the girls back home, they immediately went upstairs and started planning on the stuff they need. I told them that we only needed to pack for France, Spain and Belgium first as we're going back home before we go to Italy and Greece. 

Sherlock had a case, so he wasn't really here all day.


	161. 24/03/20

Hi, it's John.

We have 80% chosen everything for the wedding but I won't say anything. That would just spoil it all.

Today has been just like any other Tuesday in March.

Rainy and cold.

That's it.


	162. 25/03/20

Hi, it's John.

Astra and Rosie have worked everything out of what they want for their holidays. 

They left me their lists and Sherlock took them to school while I got ready for the clinic. Mycroft dropped in, and I gave him the plans to see what he could do with them. He gave them one of his looks of, what am I supposed to do with these, and I just said. "Give them to Anthea. She'll work it out.

I went to the clinic, and after my hours were done, I brought the girls back home. Sherlock was there sitting at his laptop, obviously in the middle of something. I made the girls a snack and told them to get out of their school stuff while I made a cup of tea for both Sherlock and myself. I then put both mugs down and gave him a small kiss (They often get him out of his mind palace).

"John, I'm busy." He complained half-heartedly.

I handed him one of the mugs, and he took it.

"You do realise that if we do travel in the summer, then it's going to be awfully hot in your coat," I said to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "Well, we're going to four hot countries in a few months. You can't take your coat."

"Five countries." He said back.

"Yes, but Belgium will only get up to about twenty-one degrees when we go. Greece could get up to thirty-five degrees, you're not going to be able to wear your coat." I said back.

"Right ok. You do realise that I can live without my coat for up to two years." He said.

I rolled my eyes and sipped my tea.

The girls came down at that point, and we all made food.

That's about it.


	163. 26/03/20

Hi, it's John.

Mrs Hudson took the girls to school today.

Sherlock and I stayed in bed, and we had some little fluffy moments. He's adorable.

Then Anthea came around to drop off everything that was on Rosie and Astra's lists. They were from loads of varieties of shops. All the way from Amazon to bloody Dior. They're five years old for god's sake, they do not need things from Dior. Thank you anyway, Mycroft.

I put the bags to one side so they could be there when the girls got back. Sherlock was still in bed, and I pulled the covers off him. "Come on, sleepyhead, we need to go and interrogate people," I said to him. He immediately got up after that. We got ready and went down to the yard and into the interrogation room. We don't usually get to go to these, but this man wasn't saying a word, so they let Sherlock go in. That's usually the last resort.

A few hours and nearly being shot again later, (I would tell you about it, but its confidential information.) We took the girls home to look and sort through their clothes. 

First, with swimming costumes. Apparently, the girls wanted bikinis, but again, they are five years old they are not wearing bikinis.

Both of them got swimming costumes from John Lewis.

Astra got an Ombre swimsuit Multi. It's quite aesthetic and goes through orange, pink and blue. It was dotted with little silver stars, and it suited her.

Rosie got a baby pink unicorn print swimsuit. Of course, she would go for the unicorn one.

Next on their list were some summer tops. They had several styles in all sorts of different colours, but I'll only go with their favourite ones because it would be to much hassle to take them back.

They chose matching jersey tops called a Boden mini flutter sleeve. They were in a nice strawberry red colour.

The girls also brought several shorts and three quarter length leggings. They had sun hats, sunglasses, cardigans and socks. They want me to get sundresses. I told them that they could have eight dresses each. That would hopefully last them the entire we are away. Rosie got most of her list from Monsoon she as expensive taste. 

There was a selection of dress's one called the Riona with glitter and sequin's. It was a sort of bronze and was pretty. Well, the list goes on with sequined dresses in lots of aesthetic colors and all from Monsoon until we get to Astra's list. Her favourite one was in Debenhams. It was a white lace Maesa dress. 

The entire list of clothes went on until we got to the last bag. It was Monsoon again, and it had two dresses in it. Rosie immediately pointed out that they weren't for a holiday, they were for the wedding. I thought they had already chosen their dress's but obviously not. They were matching.

It was a type of light blue that was softer and darker than baby blue. It was sort of like a one-strap dress, but with two straps and the bodice was full of sequins. The overskirt was made out of the net, and the underskirt was a sort of silk, I think. The back was done up with an invisible zip. I hate those things. It's called Nadia blue one shoulder strap with sequins.

Well, that's about it for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the names to the actual items of clothes in case you wanted to look at them,


	164. 27/03/20

Hi, it's John.

Nothing much happened today. The girls went to school and I put all of their clothes away while they were out. 

Sherlock and I then went shopping for our own clothes. It's nearly April now.


	165. 28/03/20

Hi, it's John.

Today Sherlock and I finally sent out the invites. Sherlock made a joke saying "Why don't we invite all of your ex-girlfriends."

I pointed out that I don't think there would be enough room in the place, to fit them all in the room. 

Rosie went around one of her friends for the day so Molly took Astra to the theatre. That reminds me that Sherlock and I are going to the theatre soon. 

That's about it today.


	166. 29/03/20

Hi, it's John.

I remembered the date when Sherlock and I go to the Royal Albert Hall. April 19th which isn't that far away.

I mean, of course, Sherlock didn't forget about it. He's been excited since his birthday.

That's it.


	167. 30/03/20

Hi, it's John,

I took the girls to school today. We were all groggy and slow, so it was just an ordinary Monday.

We had a case. Something to do with an escaped prisoner from Tuvalu. How they managed to get past border control I don't know, but anyway, he's been thrown into a cell for the rest of his life in London. He tried to plead innocent in front of the court, but it turns out, he murdered thirty-one women and children in that area just because he liked murdering people. 

That's it.


	168. 31/03/20

Hi, it's John,

Just another Tuesday in the battlefield of London.

It started off as usual. Sherlock and I took the girls to school and on the way, we passed a crime scene. Sherlock got distracted and walked in the direction of the crime scene while the girls and I carried on the trek to school. Once I dropped them off, I walked back to the crime scene, and Sherlock had already halved solved it. It was a drug dealer that refused to sell to one of his clients. The man got angry and it ended up with him hitting the supplier around the back of the head with a metal pipe. We even got to chase the murderer around London so that was fun.

That's all


	169. 01/04/20

Hi, it's John.

Start of the Easter Holidays today. 

To be honest, I forgot all about Easter, but that's not a problem. The shops seem to carry tons of chocolate eggs. 

I need to say this now to everyone. Rosie and Astra don't need 50 Easter eggs each. Most of them would only end up in an experiment anyway.

That's it today.


	170. 02/04/20

Hi, it's Sherlock.

About what John said yesterday about the Easter eggs. Bring as many as you want because I'm running out of Chocolate to put into sulfuric acid. 

John's out at the moment to get Easter items so I've been put in charge of babysitting.


	171. 03/04/20

Hi, it's John. 

I really hope that the girls don't mind flying. I never really thought of that really.

Astra and Rosie are currently spending their time trying to learn French, Greek, Spanish, and Italian. I should really learn some bits as well, I'm a bit rusty on languages at the moment. Sherlock doesn't need to learn anything. He's already fluent in those particular languages as well as German, Swedish, Russian, Finnish, Latin, Polish, Lithuanian, Danish, and Dutch. And of course English, but that's not surprising. 

That's it for today


	172. 04/04/20

Hi, it's John,

I've realised that this flat is a mess, so I told everyone that if they want to do anything fun this Easter, then they need to clean up their mess. Me including, which meant no cases for Sherlock and no playing with anything or going outside. Within two hours the flat was spotless, which is saying something.


	173. 05/04/20

We're all going to be fairly busy for the next few weeks, so the blog will be a bit empty. I've decided to let everyone else write it for a while.

Mrs Hudson will do it tomorrow and then Greg and Molly will do it at some point in time. 

That's all today.


	174. 06/04/20

Hello, dears. This is Martha Hudson.

I hope you're doing alright and haven't gotten bored with life in the flat above me. Rosie and Astra are brilliant little girls to be around with. When I was their age, I certainly wasn't as sweet as they are. 

Well, since I have control of the Blog I can finally rub it in the boy's faces and say I was right all along. From the very first night they spent here, I knew they were going to be together and they kept denying it for all those years. I kept telling the older girls in my book club about it and they thought I was just being silly. I can now rub it in their faces too. Well, I mean most of them are dead now, but that's not the point.

That's enough of that today.

* * *

**19:03 John.H.Watson**

**If you're going to write that every day Mrs Hudson I'll get someone else to do it.**

**19:09 M.Hudson**

**It's only a one-off thing anyway John.**


	175. 07/04/20

Hi, it's Martha Hudson again.

Unfortunately, no one else could do it so I'm doing it again.

Sherlock and John are being very secretive, but it'd probably got something to do with their wedding or the really long Holiday that they're taking. I'm really not surprised by what they do anymore. 

I took the girls out to Hyde Park today and I got them an Ice-cream each. It was a nice day today and unusually warm for this time of year. 

That's all I have to say today unless you want me to talk anymore about the weather.


	176. 08/04/20

Hi, It's Greg

They left the blog writing with me. They're not telling anybody what they're doing, but I suspect that it's probably just some family stuff. I had an early shift at the yard like I normally do at this time of year. They keep wanting to promote me, but I don't really want to. I like doing the legwork and solving the crimes. These days, it's quite rare that it happens, but I'm not complaining. By lunch, I had finished my shift and I went home to find Mycroft ankle-deep in paperwork which is really unusual. I asked him about it and all he said was that someone accidentally knocked everything onto the floor. That means that he knocked it all to the floor and all of this is probably boring you lot, so I'll leave you to your own devices.


	177. 09/04/20

Hello, it's Martha Hudson again.

I convinced John to write the blog on Easter and when he takes Sherlock to the Royal Albert Hall. Those two are such a sweet couple don't you think and especially with their two girls. I can't wait for the wedding, but I hope there won't be any more murders around. Though knowing those two, I would be surprised if there wasn't.


	178. 10/04/20

This is Mycroft.

I have no idea how everyone persuaded me to write a post, however, I don't plan on doing very much. I have a country to run If you haven't noticed so do excuse me if this is a short one. 

Goodbye.


	179. 11/04/20

Hello, it's Molly Hooper from the morgue.

Sherlock asked me to write an entry on the blog so here I am doing it. I don't know what to write, though, so I'll just tell you about my day I suppose. I went to the morgue at about seven in the morning and found I needed to deal with two bodies. I dissected one of them because someone wanted to examine a brain and Sherlock asked for some extra kidneys for an experiment, but he doesn't need those yet. After my shift, I went shopping in Tesco for some bread as I didn't have any and I went home and had a sandwich. I then went out again to the library to return a book and that was about it. I'm sorry it wasn't very interesting. It's Easter tomorrow, isn't it?

Never mind. I'll leave you to it. Enjoy the rest of your day.


	180. 12/04/20

Hi, it's John. 

Thank you, people, for writing the blog for a bit. I might ask you to do it again in the future. Sherlock and I have been getting things sorted for the big life-changing plans that are happening this year so we didn't get time to write anything. Mrs Hudson told me to write today seeing as it's Easter. Sherlock and I set out all of the Easter eggs on the table ready for the girls to wake up. We let them eat chocolate for breakfast as a one-off seeing as they normally have to have normal breakfast stuff for breakfast. There was an Easter egg hunt in Regents park so we took them to that which kept them entertained for a while. 

That will sit for today, I'll write again when I take Sherlock to the theatre.


	181. 13/04/20

Hi, it's Greg.

I got lumbered with this again. Not that I mind though.

I was really surprised when I got told I was going to Greece in August. I've never been so it will be an adventure. On a little island with the Holmes brothers, John and the girls will be entertaining. Especially when Kefalonia is smaller than London and has hardly any crime rate. I wonder if Mycroft can last that ten days in boiling hot sun with a suit on. And without work.

That's it

* * *

**17:43 MycroftHolmes**

**Don't be silly Gregory. The country can last without me for ten days and I won't be wearing a suit. Just lots of sunscreen, I burn easily. MH**


	182. 14/04/20

Hi, it's Greg.

I had a day off. Guess what. Mycroft also had a day off. Apparently, no one wanted to start a war with Britain today which concerns me. That implies that nearly every day someone wants to start a war.

I'm very busy today though. Spending an entire day with Mycroft is rare, so I'll hold onto as much time as possible.


	183. 15/04/20

Hi, it's Molly.

I actually spend my day with Astra and Rosie because Sherlock and John were planning something that couldn't be heard with little ears. It must be big, I've heard from Greg that they've turned down a few big cases that concerned serial killers. I think Sherlock and John are soul mates. They are perfectly made for each other which is sweet. In all the time that I've known Sherlock, I didn't think he'd ever get married or have children. Rosie and Astra are the perfect children for the two of them. It's definitely like a mini Sherlock and John about the place. I've heard a lot about siblings hating each other and it's nice to see something different.

That's all I have to say today.


	184. 16/04/20

Hello, it's Martha again.

The boys started making a lot of notice upstairs so I took the girls out for a bit. 

I took them back home and thankfully they were a bit quieter. I cooked dinner for us there and we had it downstairs. It was only fish and chips, but they liked it anyway.


	185. 17/04/20

This is Mycroft.

Gregory was meant to write this one, but the yard called him in unexpectedly so he told me to write it. He's the only person that I cannot seem to say no too. I have no clue what he wants me to write, but I will say one thing. I am quite excited about going on holiday with him.

That will be all. I hope you are satisfied with the information that I am not quite a man of ice. 


	186. 18/04/20

Hi, it's Greg.

There was a big case today and Sherlock actually turned up for a few hours. He didn't give us much though because he technically only went out to get some food as they were running out.

There's not much else to say really.


	187. 19/04/20

Hi, it's John.

We're back again for a bit. Most of the day was just like an ordinary day and then Sherlock and I started to get ready. 

We dropped the girls downstairs with Mrs Hudson and we caught a cab to the Royal Albert Hall. We had dinner and then the performance went on. It was amazing really and Sherlock really enjoyed himself. I could see it in his eyes and when it was over he looked as if all the stress from over the years had left him. After that, we went home and did things and it really was a good day altogether.

That's all


	188. 20/04/20

Hi, it's John. 

Only two months until we travel to Europe. Nothing wrong with a tiny bit of exaggeration. I finally tried to re-watch season twelve of Doctor Who and I really don't know what I was complaining about. Sherlock and I actually went outside as well. I think all of this planning takes it out of us so we came home and slept for six hours. Thankfully Mrs Hudson took the girls back from school. They got to wear their summer uniform as its the summer term, so they were happy about that.

That's it for today.


	189. 21/04/20

Hi, it's John.

Nothing much happened today. I can't explain why Tuesdays are so boring. And I forgot to tell you that the summer fete is on Saturday if it doesn't rain. 

That's about it for now.


	190. 22/04/20

Hi, it's John and it's Wednesday.

You really didn't need to know that. You probably already knew it was Wednesday (Or did you?) I'm just in one of those moods today. 

So today we all woke up and then we all ate food. We all got dressed and went out and then I took the girls to school. I went to the clinic and took the girls home. 

That's all.


	191. 23/04/20

Hi, it's John.

After school, I took Astra and Rosie around London to buy some things. Nothing special. Also, Sherlock had accidentally gassed the living room with an experiment so he was emptying that out. But the flat was fine by the time we got back. We had to order Chinese. Not that the girls complained or anything.

That's it.


	192. 24/04/20

Hi, It's John.

  
Sherlock decided to play Friday very loudly on his phone to wake us up. He could have used any song, but he went for that.

  
That song shouldn't be played, but at least it wasn't the Barbie song. If that was the case, then I would've thrown Sherlock's phone out of the window. The rest of the day went smoothly though, and the girls baked some cakes ready for tomorrow.

  
That's it.


	193. 25/04/20

Hi, it's John.

We woke up at about eightish. The girls got ready and then we all went up to the school. The fete was fairly busy. There were a few rides, games, stalls, food carts. I gave the girls ten pounds each (Luckily, things weren't too expensive.) In the middle of the field was a performance ring where children did ballet and choir. We managed to get a lot done and Sherlock even found a detective game. In the end, he said it was a load of rubbish so I had to remind him that it was designed by ten-year-olds.

That's it today.


	194. 26/04/20

Hi, it's John.

It was raining today, so we all stayed inside. We played a few games of Ludo but we stayed far away from Cluedo for obvious reasons. We built a den out of pillows and blankets and pretended to be adventurous in the amazon rainforest. It was a nice day.

That's it.


	195. 27/04/20

Hi, it's John.

Nothing much happened. 

There was a case in the yard, but it was monotonous. The girls went to Mycroft's and Greg's house for dinner while Sherlock and I did some important work.


	196. 28/04/20

Hi, it's John.

The girls came home with some pictures they drew in school. They both drew the wedding and had Sherlock and me in the middle of the picture wearing really big top hats. It was really sweet and I said I would stick them to the front table. Getting married is hard work, but it will be worth it in the end. It will be when our family is legally one and hopefully everyone will be happy. 

That's it.


	197. 29/04/20

Hi, it's John.

Nothing abnormal happened. Do you get the feeling when its a really boring day and you just wish an alien invasion will happen? Well, I felt that, but then I came to my senses and realised that it wouldn't be a good idea if the Daleks invaded the earth again.


	198. 30/04/20

Hi, it's John.

Last day of April. Finally.

These days seem to be going very slow for some reason, but that's only because we're sitting here all day waiting for a moment to happen. And the moment will be like a flash of lighting. 


	199. 01/05/20

Hi, it's John.

Welcome to May the first. When I was small, I had to dance around the Maypole in the middle of the village green. I was so glad when I didn't have to do it anymore. I'm afraid to say that I'm old this month so I'm going to stop writing and wallow in self-pity.


	200. 02/05/20

It's Sherlock.

Just because John is forty-two years old, it doesn't mean he is old. No matter how old he is, Mycroft will be older so there.

Not that I know what to get him for his birthday, but I'll just get him something while we're in Rome that will be romantic. That will be all.


	201. 03/05/20

Hi, it's John.

Nothing much happened today. Sundays are getting really boring lately, so there's nothing to write about. It was quite warm though, so we all went for a walk and had ice-cream. It wasn't quite hot enough for sunscreen though. I seriously dread the day where I have to get Rosie to put sun-cream on. She screams blue murder most of the time, so we can't actually go anywhere because it takes most of the day to get ready. Not that I blame her though, I hate the bloody stuff.

That's it.


	202. 04/05/20

Hi, it's John.

I've just had news that the girls will be off school on Friday because of the 75th anniversary of V.E day. They made posters and buntings today in school for it so they could decorate the flat. There's going to be street parties all over the country like there was on that day. They also learned a bit of history in world war two and Sherlock said, "So this is when they start brainwashing the children to think that it was all Germany's fault."

I asked him what he meant and he said that not many people wanted to fight but they were forced. I never really thought of it like that, but I suppose that's where the brainwashing comes in.

That's it today.


	203. 05/05/20

Hi, it's John.

I took the girls to school and went to the yard for no reason what so ever. Don't ask why, but I really did just go to Scottland Yard for the sake of it. I mean it was a quiet day and nothing was going on. Sherlock was running around London to create some sort of chaos with Mycroft and Mrs Hudson had left the country unexpectedly to go and visit someone. It was a quiet day, but it wasn't half strange, so I'll leave you there so your mind doesn't go into overdrive of strangeness. I assume you get enough of that just reading the blog.


	204. 06/05/20

Hi, it's John. I took the girls to school and Sherlock and I went to work on a case. Apart from that, nothing. Well, we do now have our tickets and passports ready.


	205. 07/05/20

Hi, it's John.

Today we will get ready for tomorrow and the entire street helped, but bunting up from building to building. Of course, we're not going to set out tables in the middle of the street as its a main road and bus route. We made some cakes and the girls have decided that we're going to have an old fashioned tea party tomorrow. 


	206. 08/05/20

Hi, it's John.

Happy V.E day,

All in all, it was a pretty good day and it was seriously warm. We went out to Hyde Park and just walked about. We had a picnic with us so we just found the best spot. We sat down and had fun eating and playing games. And I took lots of photos because why not. I caught some really good angles of Sherlock in the sun. 


	207. 09/05/20

Hi, it's John.

You remember yesterday when I said it was hot. Well, today was worse. We were planning to go out again, but it was way too hot for the girls being out without anything to keep them from being sunburnt. So we went to a swimming pool instead. It's the Bristol south swimming pool that isn't too far from Baker Street. It was a good way to teach the girls to swim properly before we went away.

That's it really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bristol south swimming pool isn't actually in London. If you haven't worked this out for yourself, it's in Bristol. And yes, it is the swimming pool that they filmed The Final Problem but John and Sherlock don't know that as they don't know there is a TV show written about them. :-)


	208. 10/05/20

Hi, it's John.

It felt weirdly cold after yesterday so we stayed in all day. We watched a few films and the girls went upstairs to play a few games. 

Sherlock and I took the time to snuggle on the sofa and give each other soft kisses. We then went out for dinner because the girls wanted something different, so it was a nice change.

That's it.


	209. 11/05/20

Hi, it's John.

Nothing really happened today. Sherlock and I started watching marvel way too late, but I think it's quite good. 


	210. 12/05/20

Hi, it's John.

Today I took the girls to school and they went around a friend's house for dinner. Rosie said that they watched Harry Potter and she found it really epic. Astra liked it too, and Sherlock just said that it would be highly impossible to do magic in a place in Scotland. I told him that it was impossible for him to go time travelling with the doctor so he shut up after that.


	211. 13/05/20

It's Sherlock.

It is also Johns' birthday tomorrow, so I got his cake. Well, technically Mrs Hudson made John a cake. I also got him a present, but I don't know what to get people for presents and if I do give them something, I usually offend them. It's not my fault that people get so offended over little things like that. I give them something useful.

That is all.


	212. 14/05/20

It's Sherlock.

Johns special birthday today. I mean there isn't anything overly special about turning forty-three, but this is John, and he's always special. He isn't usually one for birthdays, but this is payback from making me celebrate my birthday. I made him a nice cup of tea. If John doesn't get his morning tea, then he gets very grumpy and unbearable to be with. He says the same thing about me when I have no cases to solve, which is entirely not untrue. 

John likes his tea strong but sweet just like him. I think tea is a way to show a person's soul. I like my tea and coffee black with two sugars which could show that I take a person down just by staring at them, but I have some leeway. Mycroft, on the other hand, likes black tea with nothing in it. That shows my brother has no soul.

Back to the subject of my John. I actually made breakfast and ate some of it. That only happens on special occasions and Johns birthday is a special occasion. The girls came down from their room and showed John with homemade presents. It's very thoughtful of them. When I was their age, I attempted to get my parents some old bones for their birthday. 

I'll leave Mycroft to tell the whole story, there's a lot to it, and I can't remember the full detail. Everyone got dressed for the day, and John and I took the girls to school. John, unfortunately, had to go to work, but only for a few hours and I went to the yard because why not. I stayed there until lunch and then went to pick up John from the clinic. 

I then took him to Angelos because the wedding and the holiday are taking up a lot of time, so it needed to be quick and straightforward. We had a good time, though I think. Until the murderer of one of the cases I was working on came in. The said murderer didn't see us, so I texted Greg to come down at once. The arrest was made, and everyone but the murderer was happy, and we went home and 'chilled.' 

Mycroft brought the girls back, and Greg was with them. They were here for dinner because of Johns birthday, and we had cake. Mycroft was happy that there was cake, but I was equally as delighted. I think everyone was pleased with the cake.

That's all for today.


	213. 15/05/20

Hi, it's John,

So this morning, I was thinking that none of us is getting any younger and the girls are growing up fast. Time is very limited and I don't want the people I love to fade away into oblivion. 

That's it for today.

* * *

**13:04 SherlockHolmes**

**John.**

**13:05 Sherlock Holmes**

**You posted way too early, your average is half seven.**

**13:07 Sherlock Holmes**

**You didn't even say what we did this morning.**

**14:17 Greg.Lestrade**

**You alright John?**

* * *

Private Text 

John

Sherlock

13:08

John, are you ok? SH

13:08

John!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SH

13:11

I had a patient. Yes, I'm fine. JW

13: 11

John, please take a look at your blog. You're sad and you told the world so you can't say you're not. SH

13: 13

John, I LOVE you. SH

13:18

Love you too. JW

13:20

That's not the end of the conversation. SH

13:33

Answer your phone! SH

13:51

I'm afraid if you're going to be stubborn then you will suffer the consequences. SH

PRIVATE GROUP CHAT

MADE BY SHERLOCK HOLMES

Sherlock

John

Greg

Mycroft

Molly

Mrs Hudson

14:19 John

Sherlock, what are you doing? JW

14:19 Sherlock

I told you that you would suffer the consequences. We are going on holiday in over a month so you need to be happy. SH

14:22 John

What's the point of the group chat? JW

14:23 Sherlock

John, you're sad so I'm TRYING to make you happy with a group chat full of people you like.

14:26 Mycroft

Sherlock, is it strictly necessary to do it in this manner? MH

14:27 Sherlock

Yes, brother, it is. Everyone is busy at the moment and it's easier like this. So what I wanted to say was that we will all be with you forever John and we all love you. Especially me. So don't worry about us fading away because we'll all do it together and no one will be left behind. Apart from Mycroft. He needs to stay here and run England. SH

14:30 Mycroft

England has run by its self long before I was born. MH

14:36 Greg

I don't think that's the point Myc. But anyway John, we're far too young to start worrying about that yet. GL

14:39 Mycroft

John, we will go when we must and we shall forever be remembered. MH

14:43 John

Thanks. All of that means a lot. Sherlock, can you pick the girls up? I have to work overtime. JW

14:50 Sherlock

I'm out of the city and won't get there in time even if I tell the cabbie to break the speed limit. Sorry, John. Mrs Hudson is at a book club she can't do it either.SH

14:52 Greg

I would offer but I have a press conference in ten minutes. GL

14:53 Mycroft

I've already sent a car down. Anthea will pick them up and take them to the park or something until one of you get out of work. If there's a case I'll be quite happy to make up the spare room for them. MH

14:55 John

Ta Mycroft you're a lifesaver. There won't be any cases today. JW

15:00 Sherlock

I wouldn't be too sure about that John. There's a bright new juicy case and I need you there as soon as you're finished work. SH

15:03 John

OK. Send me the details. When are you due back? JW

15:07 Sherlock

About half an hour. SH


	214. 16/05/20

Hi, it's John,

Sorry about all of the dramatics yesterday. 

Sherlock and I were up all night trying to sort out the case. Rosie and Astra stayed at Mycroft and Greg's place while we were gallivanting around London trying to pick up some clues. Sherlock found out there had been a murder outside of the yard and was on his way there. 

The Gregs conference meeting was cut short when a dead body fell from the ceiling and landed right in front of the BBC camera crew. Sherlock said there were three more incidents all around the yard, and they all died at the exact same time. 

Obviously, someone has it in for the police, but the murderer was careless. She left clues all over London (That's why we spent all night out.), but we needed to get her fast. The autopsies of the victims came in around eleven, and they showed that their insides had exploded. 

Greg and his team went to look for medical records to see if they had a prescription with any new medications, but there wasn't a pattern, and they didn't even go to the same surgery. Sherlock collected a sample of the blood and went to the lab to check it while I looked through the victim's files. 

They only had one thing in common—all victims had family members that worked at the yard. Apparently, a few years ago, there was a case that involved a team that arrested an entire family apart from one person. We now have our suspect, and Sherlock found out where she was so we went after her without telling Greg where we were going. 

At this time it was the early hours of the morning and completely dark, so it wasn't the best idea to go on our own but when has that ever stopped us. Anyway, we got to an abandoned warehouse (very original), and the murderer was pointing a gun at Sherlock's head.

For two hours, we were in the warehouse talking. If there's one thing, criminals like to do it talk. The police finally came, and there were a lot of threats, but nothing happened, and she was arrested soon after. 

We finally got to Baker Street about five in the morning, give or take. We went straight to sleep, seeing as neither of us had gotten any for about twenty-one hours. I woke up about ten and had a text from Mycroft saying he'll drop the girls off after lunch.

Nothing much else happened today.


	215. 17/05/20

Hi, it's John.

Sherlock and I finally got over the loss of sleep, so we decided to take the girls to a club. It was sort of like a career fair for toddlers and Primary school children. They had a stand for the police and some for art and drama. There was a little science experiment, making fake wounds. One stall even had biscuit decorating. 

I could go on forever, the place was huge. It was a busy day, but the girls seemed to enjoy it. I'm not too sure about Sherlock, though. He said it was boring and a waste of time because if they wanted to do any police work, then they could come with us on a case. That's not going to happen until their at least eighteen. The girls have sports day tomorrow afternoon, so we're all turning up, even Mycroft.

That's it today


	216. 18/05/20

I took the girls to school in their p.e. kits and told them I would be there later. I went back to Baker Street, and Sherlock was in precisely the same place as I had seen him last, but he was all out of breath.

"Are you picking fights with more people that have swords?" I asked him.

"You say that as if it's a regular occurrence. But yes, I did have a fight with a nun and an axe." He said.

I sighed and sat next to him. He pulled me in closer for a hug, and I gave him a few kisses. We stayed like that for a while before he said. "John, I'm happy. I've got everything I've ever wanted."

Things escalated. 'Cough' That's all I'm putting. I've realised children read the blog. 

We went to the girls' school around half twelve and had lunch with them before the competitions began. Just to clear up any confusion, Astra and Rosie are in different year groups but are in the same class because there were only six children in year one. They had to join the reception class, but they get different work.

First, it was the straightforward runs races starting with a reception and then year one. Both girls hate p.e. But they're good at it, so they both got second place and had medals. Then they had the infants skipping rope challenge that the girls competed in. Basically, how many skips you can do in a minute. 

Ironically, they both came joint third and got another medal. The girls didn't compete in anything else because as I said, they both hate sport. Greg and Mycroft arrived, and the girls showed them the prises and said they were glad they came before the parent's race.

I forgot about the parent's race. Twice around the school field, which is half a mile. So the four of us knew that the girls would want us to compete against each other. When the time came for the parents' race, we were the only ones 'willing' to join. I just can't believe they managed to convince Mycroft to run. 

Most of the school's teachers and parents know us. Not personally, but we need to remember that Sherlock is just a little bit famous. So we ran the first lap of the field, and Sherlock was way ahead and then Mycroft out run Greg and the two brothers, and I was neck to neck. Sherlock did win (Not surprising really), but Mycroft is a good runner. I suppose if you're in the government, then you need the element of surprise if you need a quick getaway. I also forgot Mycroft worked for MI5. 

So sports day was over, and Sherlock couldn't stop showing off. In my defense, he does have a lot of practice, and I'm always sitting down at a desk as are Greg and Mycroft.

Rosie and Astra were happy, so that's what really matters.

That's it for today.


	217. 19/05/20

Hi, it's John.

Just over a month before we travel a tiny bit of the world. Language learning is coming on and I actually remembered to buy sun cream. 

Nothing much happened apart from that it was very hot and Sherlock had an hour-long conversation with Mycroft about which of them is a better runner.


	218. 20/05/20

Hi, it's John

Crime rates went up much to Sherlock's delight. We got called into four different cases in the space of eighteen hours by three different teams. It was a hectic day, and I still had to pick the girls up from school. Rosie said she wanted to join an after school club, but she didn't know which one. I said we'd talk about it later when everyone was at home so we could look around the internet. The school is holding some after school clubs, but not many that they would be interested in.

Sherlock came home just before tea (The girls and I made pizza), and we went online to look at some of them. Astra decided that she too wanted to go to an after school club. We looked through art, drama, and martial arts clubs. We completely skipped the sports clubs, though Rosie was a little bit interested in swimming. 

We looked for about half an hour before we stumbled on Rainbows and we looked at the reviews, and she said she wanted to have a go. I then asked Astra what kind of thing she wanted to do, and she said dancing. Sherlock looked up some dance classes. There were too many places, so we asked her what kind of dance and she replied with ballet. 

She is too much like Sherlock, it's almost scary.

We found a place not too far away, where they do dance of all ages. We sighed both the girls up to their respective groups. Just a trial for a few weeks to see if they like it. Both were signed up and ready to go.


	219. 21/05.20

Hi, it's John,

I've booked the girls a slot for their clubs next Tuesday. One of us will go with them in case they decide they hate it. Today was a normal workday and we wrapped off a few cases.

That's all for now.


	220. 22/05/20

Hi, It's John

Nothing much happened today. Apart from Mycroft's birthday, which I didn't know was a thing until Sherlock told me early this morning. He said he wanted us to go and annoy him so this is my way of annoying him. Telling everyone.

Sorry, not sorry Mycroft.


	221. 23/05/20

Hi, it's John

I can't believe Sherlock I and the girls are going to France soon. Greg told me how they celebrated yesterday. Way too much detail if you ask me, but I expect it's payback.


	222. 24/05/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're less than a month away from the exciting stuff. Who else is excited because I'm really excited?  
The thing is with real-time fanfic is that you have to wait for the good things just like you do in real life so I think it makes it more real. What do you think?

Hi, it's John,

Sherlock took the girls to see his mum and dad today. I would've gone, but I remembered I had to have my annual checkup at the surgery. Weird to have it on a Sunday, but never mind. It took a lot of the day up though, but the girls brought me back some scones they had made with Violet.


	223. 25/05/20

Hi, it's John

Just an ordinary horrible Monday. Quite a cold day compared to the really hot ones we've been having but no one can control the weather. 


	224. 26/05/20

Hi, it's John.

Busy day. The girls came home from school and Sherlock took Astra to ballet and I took Rosie to Rainbows. The leaders were very nice and helpful and they explained all about the club. I left Rosie to socialise and I went to Tesco to get a few odds and ends. I came back to collect her and she was talking a million miles per minute about how brilliant Rainbows was. I don't know about you, but I think she'll definitely want to go back and I asked her if she did and she said yes. Astras group went on for fifteen minutes longer so by the time they came out, we were home.

Sherlock told me how ridiculous the ballet teacher was but Astra seemed to enjoy it which is the main thing. She also wants to go back next week.


	225. 27/05/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just wondering if any of you looked at the dates to see what happened on your birthday. And if your birthday is today then Happy Birthday to you.

Hi, it's John.

The girls are feeling the excitement of the oncoming holiday. They have been chatting about the holidays with school friends and in the yard. 

Anyway, not long now.


	226. 28/05/20

Hi, it's John

My heart keeps buzzing every time I think about going on holiday. Not because of the holiday but about what comes in between.


	227. 29/05/20

Hi, it's John

The girls have started a countdown. Apparently, there are only twenty-two more days to go.


	228. 30/05/20

Hi, It's John

Time is going cruelly slow just because we want it to go quicker. Even Sherlock keeps making comments. "How is it only 11 o'clock?"

The reason why the blog entries are short is because of the nerves. I shouldn't have them yet, but they're there.


	229. 31/05/20

Hi, it's John,

Last day of May.

Nothing much to say.

I'm going into poetry by the way

Just to annoy Sherlock.

He burnt the toast again because he put jam in it.


	230. 01/06/20

Hi, it's John

There is a debate between Sherlock and me at the moment. Some people say today is the first day of Summer and some people say the twenty-first is the first day of summer.

What do you think?


	231. 02/06/20

Hi, it's John

I took the girls to school and packed them up with show and tell items. They didn't tell me it was show and tell until ten last night so at least I didn't have to go shopping for anything. Another question is what were they doing up at ten pm? 

So Sherlock went to the morgue to dissect some human limb or something and I went to the clinic for my shift. Sherlock brought took the girls to their respective activities. I reminded him that Rainbows starts at 3:50 and runs until five. Ballet class starts at 4:00 and ends at 5:15. I had to work until six today, so I couldn't pick them up or make dinner. Sherlock sent me a text saying they went to get take away and kept me some. 

That would be all today.


	232. 03/05/20

Hi, it's John.

I got an email from the school with the girls' reports. They've not been there long, but they've made a good impression on the school. I'll copy and paste it for you.

* * *

**Rosie and Astra Watson-Holmes School report.**

**From: ----- Primary School.**

**To: John.H.Watson@Hotmail.co.uk :/\: SHolmes221@Hotmail.com**

**\----------------------------------------------**

**To Dr and Mr Watson-Holmes,**

**Below are your daughter's school reports. They haven't been here long but I'm pleased to say that they have been a star pupil at this school.**

**Regards Mrs -----------**

**\----------------------------------------------**

**Rosie Watson-Holmes**

**Subjects:**

**Literacy:** ** Rosie has been doing very well in literacy and has been trying very hard. Her spelling is excellent for her age but I expect that's because you too are reading and teaching her at home. She teaches the other children if they get stuck on a word.**

**Numeracy:  Rosie has a talent with numbers but her attention span is rather low. She says she doesn't like things with only one answer and I quite understand. She is young.**

**P.E.** ** Young Rosie has a dislike for sports which is sad as she could do very well in it.**

**General:** ** Rosie is a smart and kind girl. She's friendly with many people and is polite. She spends too much time with her sister and I think they need to be more independent and hang around with other people.**

**Astra Watson Holmes**

**Subjects:**

**Literacy:** ** Astra is an intelligent child and I think she will do well. **

**Numeracy: Astra is solving problems way above her year level**

**P.E ** ** Astra doesn't like P.E and I think her performance and cooperation could be better.**

**General:** ** She spends too much time with her sister and if she's not with her sister when she's alone reading a book. She needs to be more independent. I think you should talk to her about this because she needs to socialise with other children to get the full experience of school. When there are group projects she says she'd rather do it by herself. This shows a lack of teamwork. When she's working, she gets harder tasks and I think she should be moved away from the other children because she could confuse them.**

* * *

I told Sherlock to come and look at it. I'm proud of our girls with what they've achieved but I will not tolerate the school singling out a child because she's more clever than the rest. I don't know what they want us to do. They're saying they want Astra to be independent but she needs to be less independent and obviously, that teacher has favouritism. Sherlock said that's what they did when he and Mycroft were at school. I'm going to talk to them personally and I'm going to go full Army Doctor on them. Sherlocks going to come as well in case that doesn't work so he'll try. Mycroft is going to be last resort. We can't keep going to Mycroft to clean up all of our S**T.

That's all for today.


	233. 04/06/20

Hi, it's John.

So today, both Sherlock and I took the girls to school and then demanded to talk to the class teacher and the Headteacher. The secretary kept making excuses, so, in the end, we had to use Mycroft's name to get her to make us an appointment. We got to see them straight away as soon as they found a temporary replacement to take the class. 

We went into the head's office, and I pulled on my captain's voice. I asked them why they thought it was a good idea to single out a child just because they were more intelligent than the others. All she replied was 'We're concerned that if she keeps it up, then she won't make friends easily.'

I then said she was five years old and she's gone around plenty of friends' houses. She couldn't really answer any of the questions we gave her, and the class teacher was oddly quiet. Sherlock suggested we could look at the classroom CCTV with the permission of the children's parents and the board of governors, and then we left. 

We started emailing the parents, and Mycroft sorted out the board of governors. I don't know if this was entirely legal, but something is going off, and we need to get to the bottom of it. 


	234. 05/06/20

It's Sherlock.

We've been doing a lot of investigating. I have a feeling this is just going to be more than favoritism. Rosie and Astra have been quiet about it too, which is odd. Something is definitely wrong about how that class teacher is treating the children.

I've got 90% of the emails back saying that we could look from the footage. We just need to convince a few more and the governors which should be easy, but my brothers been busy so he couldn't deal with it yet. John and I'll get back to you tomorrow.


	235. 06/06/20

It's Sherlock.

We have nearly got to the end of the investigation. We have permission from everyone and we have the footage. John, Mycroft, Greg and I looked over it. We found out that the class teacher was bullying some of the children and letting the other half get away with murder. For the children that she doesn't like, she put them at the back of the class and didn't even let them speak and gave the other lot way too much help. 

Greg wrote down all of the charges we can have against her and there's a big list. She shall be removed from the school by Monday and get a better teacher that will treat them better. 


	236. 07/06/20

Hi, it's John.

Greg said that another team was going to sort out that teacher. I sent the news to the other parents and told the girls they would be getting a new teacher from now on. They won't have the teacher for long as they're moving up next year. Rosie will be in year one and Astra will be in year two, but getting more challenging work. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Astra is related biologically to Sherlock somewhere in the family. She looks like him and is just as clever, so it could be a possibility. 

There's one thing I did notice though on the school reports. They think we're already married. I'm not complaining.

That's it for today.


	237. 08/06/20

Hi, it's John.

Nothing much happened today. I took the girls to school and they have a new teacher so everyone's happy.


	238. 09/06/20

Hi, it's John.

Today I went to work and Sherlock took the girls to school. I took Astra to ballet and Sherlock took Rosie to Rainbows later on. The ballet instructor was impressed with Astra and that she's naturally talented at dance.

You can tell it's getting near the end of the term because everyone's getting grumpy and tired, so a holiday will be well deserved and well needed. 

That's all.


	239. 10/06/20

Hi, it's John

Not much happened as usual. We don't really want to strain ourselves before we go abroad so we've been sitting doing nothing really. Apart from watching Doctor Who. We won't pack yet and I've told him, girls, to do a checklist of everything they want to bring with them to France, Spain and Belgium. Not long now.


	240. 11/06/20

Hi, it's John

Today I went to the clinic. It wasn't that busy, but the burden was driving me crazy. Sherlock and I were texting all through the shift.

That's it really.

* * *

Private Text

John

Sherlock

09:15

John. I'm bored! SH

09:16

You're not the only one. JW

09:16

What are you doing? JW

09:17

John, I'm bored! SH

09:18

That was a stupid question. JW

09:18

Yes, it was. SH 

09:19

I've got a patient in a minute. Love you JW

09:20

Love you too John. SH

09:21

Can we go on holiday now? SH

09:22

John SH

09:22

John SH

09:22

John SH

09:23

Can we get married now? SH

09:24

Do you think they'll let me solves crimes in France? SH

09:31

Sherlock my phone was on. I'll come back early, keep you from going insane. JW


	241. 12/06/20

Hi, it's John.

I think I'll start packing the suitcases soon. It's going to take a long time to get it all sorted because I've got two children and a Sherlock. Things will go wrong, so we need a long time to get ready. 


	242. 13/06/20

Hi, it's John.

There's only a week left. I've checked the weather in Marseille on Saturday and It looks all good. Twenty-seven degrees. We might need more sunscreen. I've brought a few European chargers. I've no clue what they're called. We might just about manage in that heat, but we'll need to be extremely hydrated. 


	243. 14/06/20

Hi, it's John.

The hotel we're going to was called New Hotel Le Quai. It's next to a small harbour. It's got a good reputation. We had to book two rooms that have a door in between them. The girls will sleep in one and Sherlock and I in the other, but we'll have the door open in case they need us. There isn't really a beach nearby. The reason we are travelling is to learn something new and spend time with each other. 

I think Sherlock is hoping some new information could help him with a case and the girls intent is probably to eat as much ice cream as possible. I think it would be better to go to the beach in Spain, maybe. Marseille has a lot of history and everything so it will be fascinating.


	244. 15/06/20

Hi, it's John.

We've pretty much-packed everything we need. We have all the tickets and passports and money and essentials. First aid kit and clothes and other important things. It's a long list, but I suppose we need a long list for a long holiday. 


	245. 16/06/20

Hi, it's John.

The times coming very soon. I'll try to update every day while we're away so you get first-hand information but I'm not making any promises. Sherlocks trying his hardest not to take up any exciting cases. Only a few that won't take him long to solve. 


	246. 17/06/20

Hi, it's John.

Nothing much to say. I think the girls might have eaten a bucket of sugar, but there's nothing I can do about that. After Friday, there are no more school runs until September.


	247. 18/06/20

Hi, it's John.

There's seriously nothing to say so I'll tell you about my love for Sherlock. He's fantastic and intelligent, which is exceptionally sexy. Sherlock's soft and cute when he wakes up (Though he can also be a pain in the ass) It just really makes me wants to scream because he's so adorable. He's a brilliant dad, and I want to give him a big kiss every time I see him playing with the girls. 

Sherlock's hot when he's angry and when he wears the Belstaff, becoming mysterious and illegally frustrating. His voice sends shivers down my spine and can take it so deeply. He licks his lips when he's thinking and when he's in a playful mood. 

If I want to keep this PG-rated, then I'm not going to be able to say anymore. And Mycroft would kill me. Twice.

How many times have I said that on this blog?

Probably too many.


	248. 19/06/20

Hi, it's John.

So then, It's Friday.

I think I'll call the blog from now on the travel blog because why not. I brought the girls back from school and we ordered a take away as none of us could be bothered to cook. The girls went to bed early and I think I might go sometime soon. Flying is not my favourite thing in the world, but never mind.


	249. 20/06/20

Hi, it's John.

I'm writing this quite late at night in sunny France. Well, obviously it's not sunny now.

We woke up early, and one of Mycroft's cars came to take us to the airport. Security and everything took a long time as it usually does, and we had breakfast in one of the cafes. Our flight was at quarter to ten, and it was on time for once. The girls were alright with flying, and we managed to get all the seats together. I fell asleep on the plane, there isn't much to say about that, and we landed in France. We then had to spend an hour in a taxi to the hotel, and by the time we got there, it was half two in the afternoon.

We checked the rooms and the girls went to sleep while Sherlock and I rested. We woke them up about five, so we could get ready for dinner. (The times were 7 till 10) We stuck to pasta for tonight as the holiday season hasn't really started in France yet and they didn't have much to choose from. So today was about getting here, and tomorrow we'll explore the place. And try to get Rosie to wear suncream.

That's it.


	250. 21/06/20

Hi, it's John.

The travel blog, day one. I didn't really count yesterday.

We woke up about eight. (Well Sherlock didn't go to sleep) The girls had croissants with Nutella, and I had some toast with a coffee. Sherlock had crepes. We went back to the room to attempt to put sunscreen on (It was quicker than I expected) and we went out. 

First, we went down the harbour and took a walk along a path. We saw a place where the girls could paddle so long as they didn't go too far out. There was a fair on the other side of the water that we thought we could take a look at later. There are plenty of old buildings and museums we could look at, but we thought we would do that tomorrow as today is wholly focused on exploring. 

We figured the closest beach is less than an hours walk. So we went to explore and passed a cafe called Sunset in which we would have lunch at later. On the way, we played I-spy and another game where we have to take it in turns to name a country with each letter of the alphabet. I don't even know if it has a name, but you don't have to do countries. 

We had to re-apply suncream at some point which both Sherlock and Rosie were both against. We were all in shorts and t-shirts with nothing really to protect us from the sun. We spent about an hour at the beach and started walking towards the hotel. 

We stopped to get some Ice-cream, and we sat near a fountain. Sherlock also got into an argument with a French man because we were English or something like that. My French is still a bit rusty. The real reason for it was because he was saying the girls should be in school. We didn't really do anything else for the rest of the day, so in the evening we had dinner, and the girls went to the mini disco.

That's it.


	251. 22/06/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that I've never been in this area of France so all of my information is coming off the internet. It's interesting to learn about.

Hi, it's John.

Day two of travel blog.

Today we got up at the same time as we did yesterday and pretty much had the same breakfast, but the girls had a different pastry. We went back up to the room, and I packed a bag full of essential things (First aid kit, suncream and water) while Sherlock braided Astras hair. Rosie put hers up in a low ponytail so she wouldn't have to bother with taking out the plat. 

The suncream rush took a bit longer than yesterday, but we managed to get out of the room before ten. They had some postcards in reception so we thought we could buy people postcards from everywhere we go. 

We went out into the town, and the heat immediately hit us. We went to an old Abby and a castle that had some exciting things inside, but it got too hot. So we went back to get in our swimming things and took a walk down to the beach.

It got darker, and we went to a restaurant for dinner. The girls went to the mini disco again.

That's it for today


	252. 23/06/20

Hi, it's John,

The morning was pretty much the same as always. We walked in a different direction this time, though towards the town and most of the shops. We came across a tram line and thought it would be a good idea to go on a ride.

We went to a small market and brought some bread. For some reason, Sherlock likes to eat bread on its own. We looked around a bit more and took a little walk. (Actually, the walk took two hours.) 

We found ourselves at a place called Palais Longchamp. A nice bit of 19th-century architecture with a fountain and a large pond. Or a small lake.

Nothing really happened much. The girls got dressed up for the evening, and we went out for dinner that night. 


	253. 24/06/20

It's Sherlock.

As you can see, I've taken over the blog for today. John and the girls hopped on a bus. No clue where they're going but I wanted to go somewhere that would be too hard to get to for two five-year-olds. 

I went to the nearest police station. I Know I told John I wouldn't go anywhere near one, but it was too irresistible. Just like John, I was back to the hotel in time for lunch. I got bored though, that's why I'm writing the blog now instead of later tonight.

Can you believe it that I'm getting married in less than a month? It's unbelievable, I know. I mean it's not as surprising as my brother getting married. The two less likely people to get married are getting married. To people that have destroyed our lives no less. No offence John. 

They didn't really destroy us, they just broke the ice. 

I've gone soft. Oh well.

That's all.


	254. 25/06/20

Hi, it's John.

I woke up to find Sherlock sitting in bed next to me in deep thought. He noticed I was awake, and he laid down on his side.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"Have you ever watched Torchwood John?" He asked back.

I told him I hadn't, and he made a face.

"But John, it's got Jack in it." He told me.

I grinned and leaned over to give him a kiss. "We'll watch it when we're back home." I got out of bed to wake up the girls so they could be ready in time for breakfast. 

We went outside with no plan what to do for the day. So we thought we would just walk to the small beach area and relax for a bit. I brought the girls a small bucket and spade to play with so they wouldn't get bored before ten in the morning. 

We brought some things for lunch, and we went into the sea. Well, Sherlock didn't. He just stayed on the sand in his mind palace. We went back to the hotel at about five to shower and get ready for dinner. We stayed at the hotel because there was some french dancing going on and the girls wanted to do it. They were very good at it too. 

We let them stay up a bit later so they could enjoy the rest of the dancing and then we all went to bed.

That's it today


	255. 26/06/20

Hi, it's John.

Today, we went on a coach trip to Montpellier. It was hot, so we tried to stay in the shade and we made sure the girls drank a lot.

Not much to say about today. It was too hot to do anything much so we went back to the hotel and spent time in the pool.


	256. 27/06/20

Hi, it's John.

Today we spent our last day in France. We went to a market and brought some little trinkets to take home with us. We went back to the hotel to pack our things since we are going to have an early flight tomorrow. The girls were getting excited for when we get to Spain because they want to try the flamenco and buy matching dresses.

That's it for today


	257. 28/06/20

Hi, it's John,

Today we went to the airport early and took the 7'oclock flight out so we could get to Spain at a reasonable time. The girls had sausages on the plane and Sherlock spent the entire time doing crossword puzzles and moaning that they were too easy and even idiots could do them. He then said that they were made for idiots in the first place to make them feel clever.

We landed a while later and took a taxi to the hotel and had a dip in the pool before a light lunch and a siesta. Well, Rosie and Astra had one. Sherlock and I stayed on top of the bed with the fan on as he scrolled through his phone.

That's it for today


	258. 21/07/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I challenged myself to do 365 days but I'm quickly losing interest in this fic but I want to finish it so I'm only doing the important days. Like John and Sherlock's wedding, Astras birthday and Back to school. I don't want to finish the fic without a sutible ending so I'm doing it this way. I'll make it look like John forgot to write in the blog or something so the story carries on without a hitch. Thanks for all the support so far.

Hi, it's John.

As you may or may not know, the wedding was yesterday.

Before I tell you about it though, I have to address something. I found out that someone had deleted almost a months worth of blog entries starting from the beginning of our holiday in Spain so I'll just fill you in quickly. We explored the city, and Sherlock found himself some more quick cases to preoccupy himself when he thought I wasn't looking. Yes, Sherlock, I did notice. 

Our time in Spain went quick, and before we knew it, we were in Belgium. The girls basically ate waffles the entire time, but we were on holiday.

There's another thing I would like to say. Since I have everything I've ever wanted now, I want to spend as much time as possible with my family, so the blog is going to be few and far between.

To one of the best days of my life then. 

So I woke up. Got out of the bed and got ready. I put my suit on, combed my hair and made my way to the church. Sherlock would come in later, and Mrs Hudson and Molly were sorting out Rosie and Astra.

At ten, I was at the front of the church waiting for the music to start and for Sherlock to come down the aisle. Rosie and Astra came down first with their bouquets of flowers in their pretty dresses. Finally, it came to the moment where Sherlock and I made a promise. Never leave or abandon or hurt. Always to stay and look after and love. And then we said I do and kissed right in front of everyone.

Then we had the reception. It was beautiful. Greg and Mycroft came up with brilliant speeches, and there were no attempted murders which were a plus.

When night fell, Sherlock and I danced and danced until we couldn't anymore. We left the party and went outside. Sherlock spoke.

"If anyone told me a few years ago that I would fall in love, have children and get married, then I would've shot them." He told me.

I laughed. "If anyone told you that, then you would go into everyone is an idiot mode."

"Everyone is an idiot, John. Including me sometimes." I took his hand, and he looked down at it. "This is going to take a long time to process."

"Take as long as you need." I kissed him. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too, John."


	259. 29/08/20

Hi, it's John,

Today is Astra's birthday and she was excited. She and Rosie woke up at a terrible hour, so I had to wake up at the same terrible hour. Sherlock didn't go to sleep because he's in the middle of a, particularly hard case.


	260. 07/09/20

Hi, it's John.

The girls went back to school today for a new year. We got them dressed up neatly in their uniforms, but just as expected, they came back like the uniforms hadn't been ironed yesterday. They enjoyed themselves, though.


	261. 16/10/20

Hi, it’s John.

It’s been a year full of laughter, tears and memories. Thank you for reading the blog and I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it and watching the girls grow up. I suppose Sherlock and I would’ve never gotten married or adopted Astra without this, so thank you. 


End file.
